


Grand Order Fate

by ChungHee22



Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Again we'll see, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Camp NaNoWriMo 2020, Camp Nanowrimo, Fate Grand Order App, Fluff and Humor, Games, I think I'll still be calling him Alter in this, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Master/Servant, Mobile Games, My Tumblr Post, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, Nothing but trouble I tell ya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Warnings May Change, but in the beginning it's pretty much Hajime and Alter, but then that might be weird, but y'all already know that, i don't think they will but my story tends to write themselves so..., i'll let ya know it it does, i'm not sure if my oc and Berserker Cu will get together or not, i'm sure other servants will pop up, possibly, so we'll see where this story goes, sorry if any of the characters are ooc, there'll be different ocs, this'll be fun, well for starters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: Hajime Fujiwara.Age: 21 years oldPersonality: Shy(around people), Quiet(sort of), Easily Excitable(about things he loves like gaming or art), Caring(people tend to take advantage of that)Likes: Drawing, Video Games, MMORPGS, Mobile Games, Reading(preferably while drinking a cup of tea), and CuddlingDislikes: THE DARK, Bitter Coffee, Yelling, Anchovies, Missing a DeadlineOccupation: College Student(Art), Etsy Shop Owner and Master......MASTER?!





	1. Cu Chulainn. Answering Your Summons.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I know it might seem a little weird at first but bare with me 'cause I'm making this up as I go. Oh and the post that inspired this fic is here:  
> https://chunghee22.tumblr.com/post/185901448042/i-know-i-say-i-want-alterberserker-cu
> 
> Anywho, enjoy this train wreck of a story!! X'D

Fate Grand Order...

A mobile game that's loved, played and talked about(not always in a polite way) by millions. 

At first, I didn't really care much for it. I mean, _yes_ , I may have read a book or two of the series in the beginning and watched an episode or so of the anime, but that was about it. The series never fully got me is what I'm trying to say. Besides, I had better things to do! I had pictures to draw and sell in my Etsy shop(Haji-kun Draws, it's very popular). I also needed to make sure my homework and projects were done early. The quicker I get them done the more time I have to spend on playing the games that _I_ like. Mario Kart, Sonic Racing, Sly Cooper, Rayman Legends, Wizard101, Summoners War, the list goes on and on. Plus I absolutely **_loathe_** missing a deadline. Can't stand it! Same thing with events in games. If I start the event then dammit, I'm gonna finish it!

...

_Ahem._

Now, after months of constant hounding from my so-called 'friends' at school, I finally broke down and downloaded the game on my tablet. 

Worst.

_Decision._

**_EVER._ **

I can't stop playing it now. I've been bitten by the FGO bug and it keeps on biting because I keep on playing. I reblog fanarts and stories for it on tumblr. Headcannons and anything in between. Heck, _I_ even do fanart now. I have like four of five t-shirts on Etsy!!

I hate my 'friends'.

They did this to me.

And now they won't shut up about it. It's all, 'Man your servants are weak...' this and 'I have a Berserker Cu and you don't...' that. **UGH.** If not for the fact that I'm kindhearted and shy I'd have given them a peace of my mind already. That and I don't really like conflict. It gets too noisy and is an all around hassle. My 'friends' tend to push me around anyway. I know they do. It's just...I'm used to it. Plus it's much easier to give them what they want so they'll leave me alone rather than have them bug me all the time. Give a baby its binky and it'll stop crying, right?

At least that's what mom and dad said. 

No, I have not told them about my 'friends' and you guys better not either! I'm talking to you reader! Yeah I'm breaking the 4th wall! Gintama did it, so I can too!

_Hmph._

_..._

All right, so I'm _mending_ the 4th wall now. You'll know when I'm done.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, the game. If not for my 'friends' getting me into Fate Grand Order, my life probably would've been easier. No, it definitely would have been easier. 

Easier, but not as fun.

* * *

"Yes mom, I'm eating right. I just finished my breakfast before you called." 

"Are you sure? You know your father and I worry about you!"

I sigh, an embarrassed smile working its way onto my face. "Yeah, I know." I put my cell on the island and click the speaker button. "You're on speaker mom!" I half-yell while walking to the other side of my little kitchen. _Gotta steep my tea. 3 minutes and two sugars for the perfect cup of English breakfast._ I take the whistling blue kettle off of the red-hot eye and pour the hot water into my big mug, drowning the tea bag inside. Mom starts yelling from her end. 

" **OK SWEETIE! KATSUKI~! HAJIME IS ON SPEAKER!!** "

I'm laughing at her before I can stop myself, nearly getting some of the boiling hot water one me. _Whoops! That would've hurt._ I grab my cup and head back to the island, "Mom, _you're_ the one that's on speaker. And you don't have to yell. I can hear you just fine. I'm sure even Mrs.Claus and her dog Fi-Fi can hear you next door."

There's a loud laugh in the background, no doubt from dad, which makes mom just a tad bit upset. "Oh hush, the both of you! I know how to work a cellphone just fine that you very much. And _you're_ not any better, Katsuki!"

Dad's voice filters through clearly this time, " _Excuse me?_ "

"She has a point dad. You literally asked me-" I do my best as imitating his voice, " _'Does this phone have internet on it? Is there some kind of package to get it?'_ "

"Whose side are you on here, Hajime?! I am your father!"

Mom chimes in, "And I am his mother!"

"And I'm the kid that ain't in it." I glance up at the clock above the T.V. in the living room. _Times up!_ I then proceed to pull the tea bag out of my mug and place it on a paper towel before taking a sip, my parents playful bickering providing me with the perfect background noise. _Ah...All is as it should be._

Then my alarm goes off.

_Oh...That._

"Mom. Dad. I'm gonna have to hang up now. My class starts in an 40 minutes."

Dad starts this time, "Oh, so your alarm went off then. The one for that...Fate thing you play, right?" I make a noise of agreement. "Alright. Seems like we'll have to let him go Sammy."

"I know...Mommy loves you sweetie."

My cheeks warm at that, "If people knew that you guys still let me call you 'mommy' and 'daddy' they'd probably tease me for the rest of my life. That or they'd say I'm immature."

" **WHO CARES!!** " Dad blares through the phone. It even rings a bit. 

I wince, "Ok, _ow_."

"Oh, sorry son. It's just that I don't understand people nowadays. So what if a child calls their parent that? If both parent and child are ok with it then let 'em do what they want!"

A bitter laugh escapes me as my tea loses some of its sweetness, "I agree. People are weird like that though."

"Oh see honey, he's all sad now! Hajime, go play your game and cheer up before class, ok?"

"Yeah! Cheer up kid! Life's too short to spend it being sad."

 _Hmm? It's sweet again..._ "Ok guys. I'll call you after classes are done. Love you! Bye!" I go to click the little red button to end the call when I remember something. This time, I'm the one that's yelling. " **AND REMEMBER TO TAKE YOUR PILL DAD!!** "

His response is a bit...lacking, "Yeah, yeah..."

"Dad..."

He huffs, "All right, all right! I'm going to take it now! Geez, you're just like your mother!"

"Actually, I'm more like you. You always were the nagger."

The last thing I hear is mom nearly falling off of her chair, howling with laughter, while my dad voices his complaints. 

_..._

_I love my family._

All is quiet now in the just-my-size apartment. Not too big, not too small. I grab the remote for the T.V. that I left on the island last night(good thing too) and cut it on while sliding my discarded tablet towards me. And yes, I may have been playing a bit of Summoners War while eating my breakfast. I even got a new monster today!

With a couple of swipes and a tap, Fate Grand Order starts up in no time. I wait for the game to load, flipping through the channels until I see a familiar face.

Cu Chulainn Lancer. My favorite and first Servant ever.

I just call him by his birth name in Celtic Mythology, Setanta, but yeah. I was surprised when I clicked the obligatory 30 SQ summon that you get when you first start and saw his face. When I read the books all those years ago, I thought he was pretty cool, so the fact that I got him first was really awesome. Even danced around the my apartment a bit. I always keep him in the favorite Servant slot;Only switching him out when I want to see what the different lines for my other Servants are. 

"Alright, let's see what we've got today..." I mumble as I look through the different daily quests. Turns out today is Archer day which means that I can earn some Archer monuments and gems. It'd be nice to get a few Seeds of Yggdrasil, but those are few and far in between at times. "Looks likes it's you and me Seta! Lets go kick your boyfriends ass." I cheer with a small smile. A smile that soon fades as I feel a bit bad for cursing. "Pardon my language..." I say to no one before clicking the level 40 Archer trial. The list of support Servants pops up as I sip some of my tea. I scroll through them, "Hmm, let's get your teacher to help us out a bit."

_Fine, fine. You really do like her. You sure you're gonna need me there too?._

?

 _Huh? I thought I just heard..._ I smack my right ear a bit before listening again. All I hear is some static and the weather man talking about it being 68 degrees and sunny. _Ok...Maybe I should lay off the game a bit._ My screen darkens a bit and makes me abandon the idea as I start scrolling again. "Scathach...Scathach...There she is!" I click on her and after a bit of loading my team gets to work. For about 25 minutes all I see are Scathach, Seta and poor Emiya getting hit by their Gae Bolgs while Hektor reduces his NP charge. Ended up getting three seeds like I wanted though, so his suffering wasn't in vain.

With an empty mug and very tired Servants, I call this session to a close. My first class starts in 15 minutes and even though I live 10 minutes away, you have to think about all kinds of things getting in your way as you try to get there. _'Better to be early than late.'_ is what my dad always told me. With that in mind, I get up and start putting my dirty dishes in the sink. Next is making sure my schoolbag has everything in it. The last thing to do is cut off the game but...

 _Should I? Maybe I shouldn't._ I stand there tapping my foot for a while before I give in. 

_T_ o _heck with it!_

"Menu...Summon...Do I have enough SQ? Oh cool! I have a ticket." I close my eyes. 

_Bring me someone good little ticket. **Please!**_

I tap the purple summon button and wait with bated breath. Of course the screen takes forever to load and _of course_ I would realize that I didn't grab my pencil case. _It's probably still in my bedroom._ I literally sprint into my bedroom and nearly crash right into the bed that said pencil case is sitting on. I snatch it up with a relieved sigh, "There you are. No let's get back to-"

_**BOOM!!** _

_?!_

I run smack into the door as I try to go back up front and see what the heck happened. When I actually manage to get out there I see something I never thought I'd see unless someone cosplayed really, really, _really_ well.

_Cu Alter._

_Berserker._

_Berserker Cu Chulainn._

_Culter._

Whatever the hell you call him, he was standing _right where I was just a moment ago_. The very air around him crackles with power as his tail swishes back and forth, his Gae Bolg purple and ominous looking. He looks like he does in his first ascension: Hood on, spear out and not a cape or any of that other stuff in sight. His chest markings on display and _wow he really is kinda tan_. The only strange thing is that his eyes are closed. Almost as if he's in sleep mode or something and if my brain had been working, I probably would have tried to sneak out of the house. Maybe call the police. You know, proper course of action when there is an intruder in your home.

Unfortunately for me, it wasn't.

"Augh...waugh...nnnmm?!"

Nothing but gibberish rushes out of my mouth, alerting him of my presence. His eyes pop open and I literally jump as they do. Cu Alter turns a bit, his chest expanding like he's sniffing the air. _I hope I don't smell bad_ , briefly filters through my nearly mush brain as our eyes finally meet. Serious and somewhat cold red eyes meet my green ones as I try not to pass out from fear of this big-warrior-mad-king-son-of-lugh and whatever else _in my kitchen_.

_Oh my gosh._

Cu Alter opens his mouth as he furrows his brow.

_OH MY GOSH._

"You..."

And then I lose it.

**_OH MY GOSH!!!_ **

All caution is thrown to the wind as I leap, yes, _leap_ over the side of my couch and hide behind it. Now once again, if my brain wasn't mush, I'd probably have run out the door or called the fire department or anything better than **_jumping over the couch like an idiot, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING HAJIME?!_** But I don't care cause there is a big Gae Bolg wielding Servant in my apartment!

Cu Alter makes a noise in his throat. It sounds like he's a bit surprised at my actions but I'm not too sure at this point. Then I hear him move.

I pop up from behind the couch, arms flailing, " _Ah!_ No, no, no, no, no! Stay right where you are!!" He had already moved to the side of the island and that was far too close for me in my current condition. _One or two more steps and he'll be right ontop of me!_ He looks at me with a slightly confused scowl. 

"Huh?"

I wave my hands again, worried that I made him mad. "Ah, no! It's just that uh...You're...real, right? This isn't some kind of dream?"

This time he glares at me, "Does this seem like a dream to you?"

"Well..." He glares harder, "Ok, ok...Let's um, yeah. I-I already know you but you don't know me, so how about you just stay there and I can just stay here and we can just...stay...still? Maybe?"

_Gosh, I sound like an idiot but I'm doing my best here!_

I'm surprised to actually see him look more confused than annoyed at my request. Cu Alter adjusts the way he's standing, "You just want me to stand here?"

"...yes?"

"Why?"

"Because you're...scary?" I say it as gently as possible, worried I'll offend him or something. Probably would have been better to keep quiet but here were are.

He stares at me in silence for a moment before flashing me a toothy grin like he did in the America Singularity. 

_Oh shit._

(And I don't curse a lot so you know it's bad)

As quickly as it came, it was gone before he closed his eyes with a sigh. "Fine. Then I'll introduce myself over here."

I hold up a hand, "But I already-"

This time his glare is more intense, effectively shutting me up. "We gotta do this right. Can't half ass it. As a Master, you should know that."

I can't help but feel bad at his words, head lowering with a small pang of shame. "...yes."

"Head up!" I look up right away. If someone where watching, they'd think he was the Master and I was the Servant. Ya know, if he didn't have the whole spiky look going for him. His eyes aren't as cold but they're not kind either, "I am not your King. You don't bow to me. You're my Master, so you keep your head up. We clear?" I nod quietly. "Good. Now..." With one step, Cu Alter is standing right infront of the couch I'm hiding behind, looming over it and me. "Stand up."

So I stand up.

Who wouldn't if they had this guy staring down at them?!

"Cu Chulainn. Answering your summons."

I just stare at him for a moment until I realize that I have to say something back, "Um...T-Thank you?"

For a second he makes a 'Really?' face and he even looks like his Lancer counterpart, but once again it's gone before you can blink. Instead Cu Alter just frowns at me for a bit before sighing again, tail swishing a bit for reasons unknown. 

"...You're getting there."

Needless to say, I didn't make it to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the title sounds weird but it's like that because of this joke me and my sister have. She always calls FGO, 'Grand Order Fate' and so whenever I talk to her about it, I call it that. Sometimes I make a mistake on tumblr and mistype it XD. Anyway, while I was thinking up a title, I remembered that and thought...'Why not?'
> 
> And thus the title was born. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Ah! I'm doing Camp NaNoWrimo this month, so I'll be working on updates for some of my other works! ^^


	2. M-Moving In? With Me?! pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more 'Grand Order Fate'!  
> Things were pretty hectic for the past two months;Emotionally and a bit physically(horrible back pain), but all is well for now.  
> Anywho....  
> Enjoy the inner (and outer) turmoil of my poor little Hajime XD

_You're kidding me, right?_

_This...This can't be real._

_Well I know it's real, but it **can't** be. It **shouldn't** be. _I cover my eyes with both hands and let out a small, tired sigh. Then I start rubbing at them like I haven't had sleep in days. _Speaking of not sleeping...Maybe...Maybe this really is a dream._ I remove my hands at the idea with an excited smile. _Yeah! I passed out while playing Fate and I still haven't woke up yet._ _That's it!!_

...

A quick glance across my kitchen island once again proves me wrong. 

Standing there, in all his dark Celtic glory, is none other than Cu Alter himself. After I finally gained some kind of composure, he decided to try and come a little closer to me. This of course resulted in me fleeing again. All he did was take one step and I was rushing past him and into the kitchen, standing behind the kitchen island on slightly shaky legs. The former 'Mad King' of America frowned at me, almost as if he was slightly disappointed, before tasking himself with looking around the living room. Cu Alter ran his hand over my navy blue couch, knocked his tail against my coffee table a few times, and examined the bookshelves flanking my T.V. He's currently bent in front of said T.V. and the short cabinet it sits on, Gae Bolg on the floor beside him as he flips through the different DVD and game cases. 

_Cu Alter..._

If I'm being honest here, I'd rather call him Alter. I do call him Alter. Well, I _would_ call him Alter if he came to my Chaldea _**on the game**_. Would I call him that to his face? The big scary guy flipping through my DVDs and games a few feet away in the living room? _Ha!_ Do I look like dead-man-walking to you? The only one with the 'Guts' skill around here is _him_. 

Or so I thought.

The name slips out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Alter?"

It's barely a whisper, timid and quiet.

No response. 

_Did he not hear me?_

Don't get me wrong. I'm kinda grateful that he didn't;That maybe it was a small blessing in this big mess of messes. However, it would seem that a blessing will have to come another day because one second he's there and the next he's gone. My eyes widen to the size of plates, mouth opening to call for him when I feel something behind me. I duck and turn on instinct only to come face to face with a leg. 

A big leg

A very toned leg.

A leg attached to feet.

Namely pointy claw like feet that belong to a certain Berserker.

It's also then that I realize how close he is because If I hadn't ducked earlier, I'd have been pinned between him and the island. Unfortunately, I am now pinned by his leg and feet. I can't tell which is worse. Being pinned by his body or being pinned by his pointy feet. Either way spells death for me as I look up, locking eyes with his red ones and hoping I won't have an attack. _Good lord he's tall!_

I offer him a small smile, mostly from fear because I tend to laugh a little when I'm scared, and a small wave. "H-Hi." Cu Alter just frowns down at me. "Did...Did you need something?"

"...no."

I feel myself relax a small bit, the sight of neither of his hands having Gae Bolg in them making it a little easier to calm down. _At least his weapon is still by the T.V. Thank the lord._ Slowly and very carefully, I come out of my crouch, body elongating until I'm standing up. 

Again, this guy is very tall.

_I only come up to his shoulder!_

I'm sure so many people would **_love_** to be in my position right now;Pinned against a kitchen counter or island by Cu Alter? A FGO lovers' dream! I've never really thought of him in that way(or any of my servants for that matter), so right now, this is my nightmare. He's not literally pinning me mind you, hands that look like talons hanging uselessly at his side. No, no, it's his energy. _His aura_. That presence of his is what keeps me against the little island. The silence is stifling, his aura is killer, his stare is burning holes in me and he is _waaaaay_ too close and...and...!

"----all me?"

...

_Huh?_

"You...Huh? I didn't..." I slap my right ear like I did earlier this morning. Alter watches quietly, "What did you say?"

"Is that what you want to call me?"

I squint at him like a grandpa would at the fine print on his pill bottle, "What is?"

He looks at my face, eyes changing for a short second, before returning to normal. "Alter."

_???_

_What is he?_

_...oh._

_Oh._

**_OH!_ **

The face I must be making is priceless because his eyes change again. If I had been focusing more, I'd have realized that he found the different faces I made amusing. However, I was too busy panicking because I thought I was going to die. _Again._

"Ahhh mnnugh!! I-I-I didn't mean to say that out loud! I was just gonna call you Cu Alter and be done with it, ok?" My arms are flailing all over the place as I try to explain myself, "But look, ok! So I uh...Well, it's weird saying 'Cu Alter' all the time, you know? I figured I could call you something else cause I never really liked calling you 'Cu Alter' anyway...Ah! T-That doesn't mean I think it's a bad name! _I_ just don't like it... **NO**. I just don't like _using_ it. And--!" I look up only to see that the same toothy grin from earlier is back. 

The heavenly light.

_Ah..._

_So this is how I die._

_Death by a Servant from a game that shouldn't even exist in the real world..._

_Mom. Dad. Thank you for loving me for these wonderful 21 years of my life._

A puff of air, "You...You need to think before you speak." With that, he backs away from me, aura no longer as intense and I feel air rush into my lungs. So much air in fact that I cough a little from the feeling. After a couple of coughs, I look back up at Alter and find that his face has returned to normal. Slightly cold eyes scan my face for a split second before he walks away, tail swishing as he heads towards my bedroom this time. "Call me whatever the hell you want. As long as it's not 'Dog'. Call me that and I'll--" 

"Huh?" I turn to look at him, fear now replaced with confusion and curiosity. "I wouldn't call you that. Why would you call someone that anyway?"

Alter stops in his tracks, tail stiff and unmoving. It's silent for a moment. The very air in the apartment is still.

"...Who knows."

With that simple response, everything begins to move once more. The air is no longer still as Alter walks. One, two, three and he's walking through the doorway and into my bedroom. I can't help but be amazed at how much ground he can cover in only a few steps but then I have to remember his anatomy. That and the fact that he's freaking **TALL**. Not as tall as Gorgon, because then I'd no longer have a roof, but he definitely ain't not small fry. I'm sure he could--

_Wait a minute._

_Wait just a flipping minute here guys._

_Cu Alter-- No, **Alter** , just went into my bedroom._

I lean against the counter and stare at my bedroom doorway for a moment, the memory of him walking through a minute or so prior flashing before my eyes. "My...bedroom. There's a real life Servant in...my...bedroom..."

...

**!!!!!**

I now understand why my teachers in high school thought I should try out for track. My college teachers probably would too if they knew how fast I could run, but that's not the point here. With a well timed sprint, I'm out of the kitchen and standing in my bedrooms doorway. A few pants can be heard from me as I look around the room. When you first walk into the room, all you see is my metal drawing/computer desk, my blue spinny chair, and the doorknob to my closet. Now ladies and gentlemen, if you walk in a little and turn to your left you'll see a blank easel sitting on the floor, another table with paints and such on it, a bedside table with drawers _and_ a once neatly made bed with a certain somewhat-spiny-shouldn't-exist Servant now known as Alter laying on it. 

Did I mention that he's staring at me?

Like, we're making direct eye contact here people. Red eyes meeting green ones.

Watch out ladies and gentleman, resident badass trying to stare down a Servant. Give 'em some space!

(I told you, I laugh and stuff when I'm terrified!)

Neither of us blink and it somehow turns into an unofficial staring contest. After a minute or two of constant staring, my right eye begins to twitch a bit. Alter notices this. _Of course he does._ That devious little smirk is back and along with it comes some taunts.

"Blink." My eye twitches a bit more, making his smirk get wider. " _Blink._ " I grit my teeth, not wanting to give in so easily. _Since when did I have this much confidence? Where is all this coming from?_ He begins to... _'encourage'_ me, "Come on Master, you can do it." I'm barely hanging on at this point and man does he know it, laying on his side, head lazily in his hand as he watches me like a predator would his prey. My eyes are watering now and I'm hoping that he'll just let me have this one, but just that fact alone makes me a bigger fool than I first thought.

His eyes turn a darker red, smirk morphed into a sinister grin.

The air in the room changes like it did in the kitchen.

" ** _BLINK._** "

And dang it, it was like he had me under a spell because as soon as the words left his lips, I started blinking rapidly. My eyes finally found relief, burning sensation no longer there. After a bit more blinking, I hear what sounds like a barely there snort. I nearly give myself a headache with how wide I open my eyes. 

Alter just lays there, face blank as he watches me once more. I blink a couple more times, "Did you...?"

He raises a brow, "Did I what?"

"I...No...I just thought that you..." I rub the bridge of my nose in confusion, other hand on my hip as I try to get my words together. Alter beats me to it.

"You're fumbling again. Speak clearly."

I lower my head a little, mouth opening to say sorry, when something smacks me right on the noggin. Well, it does more than that. It also knocks me off of my feet and onto the floor with a thud. A very loud and painful thud because **_OW_** _ **!!**_

I try to sit up while rubbing my back, "W-What just--?!" Another pillows smacks me in the face this time. "Wait...Wait--!" _Another pillow to the face._ "Wa--!" _Another pillow to the..._

_How many damn pillows do I have on my bed?! I thought I only had two!_

Anger builds and builds and soon, I'm grabbing one of the pillows that was thrown at me and tossing it back at Alter as hard as I can.

" **STOP IT DAMN IT!! WHY DO YOU KEEP**... **Hitting me**...with pillows..."

_Oh no._

_His face._

_I hit his face._

_..._

**_Ahndkdlsmclkmsdklm!!!!!!!_ **

All I can do is stare as the pillow I threw at Alter with all my might slides off of his face before landing on the bit of bed that he's not covering. Alter gives nothing away, face horrifyingly blank as he burns holes through me yet again. The only thing you can hear is my breathing and the ticking of the wall clock over my desk. My heart is my throat and soon my other organs join it there too because that grin is back and _Oh, HEAVEN FORBID._

A minute passes. Two minutes pass. Three minutes pass.

Then finally, four minutes pass. 

Alter moves and I try not to jump out of my skin. All he does is take the pillow I threw at him and place it where his bent arm used to be before laying on it, pillow making a little puff sound from the weight of his head. His eyes are barely open now, red eyes dark but not from anger or discontent. They actually look...Happy? _No, no, I haven't even gotten him to Bond Level:1 yet, let alone Bond Level:5!_ Content? Satisfied? I'm not sure. 

The he smirks, voice a little deeper than normal when he speaks. "Hmm...Better."

With that, he lets his eyes fall closed and says not another word. 

Which leaves me sitting on the floor, in a pile of pillows, mouth agape.

_I..._

_You...?_

_What did you--?_

_**HUH?!** _


	3. M-Moving In? With Me?! pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Challenges(reluctantly) Accepted!  
> -Figuring out how to house a big spiky Servant  
> -Figuring out what the heck your weird dream means
> 
> Have fun Hajime! I believe in ya!
> 
> ...he's gonna hate me. My poor little character XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hath returned. I'm doing Inktober Writer and Artist Editons(haven't started drawing yet), so if you wanna check out the writing aspect of it, go look at my works. Should be the top one on there ^^

I somehow managed to get my legs to work well enough to climb out of the pile of pillows and leave my bedroom, only to collapse on the couch and just...Be.

Ever since I, by some miracle, was able to summon the _actual_ Cu Chulainn Alter, my mind has been reeling. I'm surprised I haven't conked out from information overload. Then again, my brain can take a lot so who am I kidding? I feel myself start to slowly slide off the couch. I just let it happen, body completely limp as I descend until finally reaching the carpet. Now I'm stuck between the coffee table and my pretty blue couch.

I cover my face with my hands, palms rubbing at my face like earlier with a long sigh. _What am I doing? Am I going crazy?_

_No. You're sane._

_Really?_

_Yeah. Why would you think otherwise?_

A hollow laugh escapes me. _Well let's see...I summoned a Servant that shouldn't even exist. Said Servant is none other than Cu Alter, who I've now not only received a few lectures about being a Master from, but have also had a staring contest and one-sided pillow fight with. How could I **not** think I'm losing all of my marbles?_

My mind is quiet for a moment before the small voice I'd been conversing with speaks again.

_Because you're special._

I answer verbally this time, voice a little raspy from hollering earlier. "I'm what?" No response. I frown, "Hey. Answer me. What do you mean?" At the continued silence it's then that I realize the little voice I was conversing with sounded familiar. _No way...Is that--?_

_Setanta? Is that you?_

_...remember. _ _  
_

The voice is smaller now, like a whisper. I call out to it again, feeling myself grow a tiny bit desperate as I run one of my hands through my hair. _Seta?! Is that really you?! Do you actually exist too?!_

_.....remember..._

_Remember what?! What am I supposed to remember? Tell me!_

_\---mber._

_Wait! I--!_

Something heavy flops onto my stomach. My eyes pop open(when did they close?), breath coming out in small pants as I try to sit up. I can barely even do that, upper body at an angle as I stare at the big spiky tail that decided to set up house on my stomach. "What the?" I mumble out as I give the tail a good once over before looking to find it's source. Should have known by the looks of it that it belonged to Alter, but with the current state of my mind, I'd probably miss a train if it was coming right at me. I look up to see Alter sitting criss cross on my couch, hands in his lap as he stares at me with a somewhat neutral stare.

My breathing evens out a bit more so I can speak, "Um...Is something wrong?"

Alter raises a brow at me, tail twitching slightly. "No."

"Then, not to sound rude but...Why are you here? Weren't you sleeping a second ago?" He doesn't respond again for a little bit, silence weighing me down a bit like his tail is as he stares at me quietly. It's not one of those piercing stares or even a glare. It's more like...He's examining me? Examining my condition? No, there's something else too. I just can't find the right words for it...

His tail lifts off of me a little bit, allowing me to finally sit up some more. He leaves his tail in my lap and I can't entirely say that I mind. The weight of it is somewhat comforting instead of heavy like a moment ago. I bend, arms and all, over said tail before I can stop myself;Legs kicking slightly like a childs' would underneath it. Instead of moving me off of him, Alter merely sits there in silence before grunting at me to get my attention. Green eyes meet red as he opens his mouth to answer my question.

"You were mumbling. I could hear you mumbling." _I was?_ "Came to see why you were making noise. Found you on the floor squirming. Put my tail on you so you'd stop." He looks like he wants to add something more but decides against it, eyes leaving mine in favor of closing. He leans back against the couch and goes completely silent. 

And that was that.

For a long, long while, both of us are quiet. The silence is actually kinda nice.

Alter is probably asleep by now, and I really feel bad for waking him up if he is, but there's something that's been nagging at me for a little bit now. My eyes that had closed again without me noticing, open.

_Where is he gonna live?_

"Alter?" I call out in a hushed voice. 

_If he doesn't answer, I'll just let him stay the night and ask him tomorrow._

There is no response for a second, so I go to close my eyes when he makes a little grunting sound. I call out again, "Alter?" This time his grunt is more like an annoyed huff;Like he's telling me to get on with it already. I do. "Where are you going to stay now that you're here? Where are you going to live?" At my question, the tail underneath my bent upper body moves a little. I frown, "Do you want me to sit up?" The tail moves again.

 _Ok..._ I sit up straight, back popping as my body elongates after so long. I turn my head to look at him and find that he's staring at me with one eye lazily. _So I did wake him up..._ "Sorry for waking you."

He huffs at my apology before lifting up his tail and wiggling it some. It's fascinating seeing this big spiky tail like thing wiggling like it has a mind of its own. As I watch the different segments contract and relax a few more times I can't help but wonder whether the tail is actually detachable or not. In some of the CE(Craft Essence) arts on the game, he doesn't have a tail, while in others he does. My mouth opens to ask him just that as he places his tail back in my lap but he beats me to it, voice a bit deeper and rougher from sleep.

"Here." _Huh?_ I tilt my head at him in question like a confused puppy would. His eye changes again for a split second before explaining a bit further, "I'll be staying here. I'll be living here."

It's then that I realize that he's answering my questions from earlier about his living arrangements. With a long winded sigh showing just how mentally exhausted I am, I close my eyes and fold back over Alters' tail. My head is turned to the side so I won't suffocate.

"...ok" I mumble before allowing the warmth of his tail, which is way more warm than one might think, lull me back into a state of calm.

If my eyes were open, I would have seen his widen a bit, surprised at how easily I agreed to him living with me. I also would have seen the slight look of approval he made before closing his eyes and dozing off.

...

Yeah...

I'm sure future me would time travel back to this moment _just_ so he could kick me in the head.

* * *

_Cold..._

_Why is it so cold?_

I struggle to open my eyes, squeezing them tight before they finally decide to open. It's dark. Not pitch black, but dark. Almost as if it's nighttime only there aren't any streetlights or--

_Wait a minute._

_Streetlights?_ I look around and finally realize why I was so cold. _I...Am I outside?_ I scan the area again and find that my suspicions are true. _I am!!_

That's not even the worst part of it I realize as I truly look at my surroundings. The stone pathway underneath me chills my body as I look up at the familiar light blue house in front of me. It was your typical two story colonial;Black window panes attached to the building. My childhood home. The place I grew up in. The place I ate pancakes, bacon and eggs in for Sunday breakfast. The place I learned how to ride my bike, how to draw, how to hold a spoon properly and every other thing I experienced in this house. 

More chills run through me and it's not just because of the stone pathway anymore.

The... _My_ house is still in perfect condition. No chipping paint or loose roof tiles in sight. The grass is perfectly cut;Just like dad taught me how to while mom supervised that one Thursday in March. The hedges are too. That was moms' area. She taught me how to trim hedges properly and even helped me earn some money for my new art supply set by cutting the neighbors hedges. I can almost see this. See her teaching me one thing while dad teaches me another. Smell the freshly cut grass and the dirt when I accidentally dropped the trimmer onto the ground, kicking up the earth as it cut trough it.

Nearly gave mom and dad a heart attack then.

I have a smile on my face as my feet and heart lead me further up the path. Lead me _home_.

By the time I realize what I'm doing, I'm already twisting the doorknob and pushing the front door open. The little wreath on the door makes a soft smacking sound as I do. Just when I think I've gained some control over my body and mind, everything becomes fuzzy again. Mind somewhat glazed over, I walk into the house and automatically head upstairs, barely sparing the first floor a glance. When I arrive at the top of the stairs, I look left. Then right. Then left again before walking down the left hallway. 

At the end of the hallway are two bedrooms;The second to last bedrooms' door must be open because I can see light shinning out into the hallway while the other bedroom door must be closed. Normally I would run away because I have absolutely no idea who or _what_ is currently in either of the rooms but once again, my feet continue forward in a confident stride. My stride only slows upon coming to the second to last bedroom. I glance inside for a moment and see two familiar figures inside. One with light blue hair and a cloak, his back facing me, and another with dark blue hair and a dark purple hood. _Or is it a hat? Hood-hat._

Instead of staying to investigate who these familiar looking people are, I walk forward towards the last bedroom door. Turns out it _is_ open. 

**_The light haired cloak wearer glances towards the door, silently watching the boy pass by before facing his counterpart once more._ **

The reason I thought the last bedrooms' door was closed was because the lights are off. Well, there is a small lamp on the bedside table next to the king sized bed but it's not bright enough to shine into the hallway. The small light is enough to reveal something though. Actually, it's two somethings. Laying in the king sized bed are two people, two _Servants_ that I easily recognize as I come a little further into the room. 

_Emiya and Setanta._

_Archer and Lancer._

_Shirou Emiya(would he kill me for that?) and Cu Chulainn._

_YumiYari/YariYumi._

They lay there, limbs slightly tangled. Both Servants are still in their battle armor, 3rd Ascension if you want to be more specific. _That's probably why they're not under the covers,_ I think briefly before my mind goes back to being a glazed donut. Emiya is covering about half of Setas' body as he lays on top of him, hair a bit ruffled and asleep. Seta on the other hand is looking right at me. His hair is barely in that golden clasp he always wears, most of it fanned out underneath him. Instead of intense red eyes that I'm used to seeing on the game, his eyes are soft and inviting. I soon find out why as he holds out the hand that's not draped over Emiyas' back out to me. 

Setas' voice is hushed as he calls to me, "C'mere." He's smiling softly now. Happy and relaxed. "Tar isteach."

_Come lay._

I shake my head a little even though part of me is screaming to accept his invitation and do just that. My answer makes him frown a little, "Cén fáth?"

_Why?_

I merely shrug because I honestly have no idea. This makes him pout, "Tar isteach."

_Come lay._

Emiya lets out a little groan, quickly grabbing his blue haired lancers' attention. _I guess all that talking woke him up a little._ While Seta tends to the still sleeping archer, I take this as my chance to leave the room. One turn, a few steps and I'm walking down the hallway once more. It's then I notice that as I walk, I don't hear the sound of my feet against the carpet and _yes_. You can even hear peoples footsteps when they're walking on carpet. I don't know why some people think you can't. 

I pass by the second to last bedroom again only to find that both inhabitants inside are looking at me this time. I also realize who they are now. 

The light blue haired one is Cu Chulainn Caster. I usually refer to his as Magi. He's also in his 3rd Ascension attire. His darker haired counterpart surprises me a little. I'm not quite sure who I expected but seeing Cu Chulainn Alter in my childhood home almost seems wrong. 

_Shouldn't you be in my apartment?_

Unlike the others, he looks like he does in his 1st Ascension.

Alter stares at me in silence while Magi turns to face me fully instead of just glancing over his shoulder. He also speaks to me, "Ar deireadh, shocraigh tú teacht ag rá hello?" A smirk comes onto his face, letting me know that I'm in for some teasing. "Nó an bhfuil sé ar intinn agat dul ar ais go dtí an seomra eile le haghaidh an staighre? Ní mór do na brataí a gcuid scíthe a fháil tar éis an tsaoil."

_Finally decided to come say hello? Or do you plan on going back to the other room for a nap? Brats **do** need to get their rest after all._

I frown at his comment about me being a brat, which makes him laugh a bit. Magi turns so that his back is facing me now and says something to Alter. It's hard to hear all of a sudden, sounds muffled as I smack my right ear so I can figure out what he's saying. _Still muffled..._ I smack my left one this time, wincing in pain when I slap it a bit too hard. I try to blink away the pain only to find that I'm now sitting on the floor in the living room. 

?

 _The living room..._ When I try to figure out how I even got down here so fast, my head begins to pound. 

So I stop thinking about it and look around. 

My headache is gone within seconds. 

Turns out I'm not alone. Emiya and Setanta sit a few feet away on my right, leaning up against the big, dark blue couch that I remember jumping on as a kid. Seta looks a bit more sleepy than before, eyes glassy and body lax. Emiya is awake this time but his eyes are just as glassy. He even yawns a little bit, head on his lancers' shoulder. To my left are Magi and Alter. They're both standing, Alter with his usual expression while Magi frowns a bit at the sleeping pair before walking over and plopping down next to me. Alter still stands, observing.

Magi places a nice sized book onto the floor and starts flipping through the pages. His eyes stay glued to the book even as he talks to me, "Tá go leor de dhíth ort le foghlaim." Once he finds the page he was looking for, he finally looks at me with a somewhat serious expression. "Tosóimid leis na bunghnéithe."

_There is much you need to learn. We'll start with the basics._

~~_Learn? What am I learning?_ ~~

The look on his face makes me nervous and I guess my face shows it because he smiles a little bit. "Ar chuir mé scanradh ort?" I nod. "Ah~ Tá brón orm. Ní raibh ciall agam." Magi responds while ruffling my hair a bit.

_Did I scare you? Ah~ Sorry. I didn't mean to._

The little hair ruffle makes me close my eyes. When I open them something feels... _different_. No, something _is_ different. 

For one, my legs are out straight instead of criss cross like before. No longer leaning against the couch bleary-eyed like before, Emiya and Setanta are both fully awake and alert. Emiya even fixed his hair, now slicked back in its usual style. Alter is still standing where he was earlier but his eyes are also a bit more focused. Magi is throwing out facts, symbols and explanations left and right. If he talked any faster, I wouldn't be able to understand a word he's saying. Heck, even the words I do understand make no sense as he continues like he'd been talking for _hours_ instead of...only a few...minutes...

_Wait._

_Is that what changed?_ I look at Magi again. He no longer has his cloak on and even his posture is a bit hunched over. Until he goes to stretch that is. He stretches his arms high over his head, joints popping like he really had been sitting there for hours. My glazed over brain tries hopelessly to piece this together. _Did time...Did it jump? Skip ahead? Have we really been sitting here for hours?_ Thought after thought runs rapidly through my mind but I can't make any sense of it as Magi flicks the side of my head lightly. 

"Oi. You listening or am I just talking for my health?" I go to apologize but he beats me to it, grinning. "Ah, I know you're listening. Just felt like bothering you a bit." His eyes refocus, expression serious again. "Now this rune--"

"You...You don't feel all that great do ya?" Seta blurts out randomly. It's obvious that he's talking to his Caster class counterpart and this causes everyone to look at him. Even Alter looks his way.

Magi falters for a second before starting where he left of, ignoring our concerned stares. My hand moves on it's own, covering his hand that is closest to me. As quickly as I put it there, Magi gently slides my hand off with his free hand. I look up in surprise but the look in his eyes lets me know that he didn't do it in a malicious way. He did it in a 'now-isn't-the-time-let's-talk-about-this-later' type of way.

So I let him have his way and lean on his shoulder. After a couple more pages, Magi stops and rubs my head a little. I start to ask him why he stopped when I feel a pressure on my lap.

It's Alter. He's laying on his side, head in my lap, normally covered dark blue hair exposed for all to see.

It's shocking really. At least to me. The others almost seem like they're used to it, small grins on their faces. 

With the weight of his head in my lap and the rubs to my head, I feel my eyes start to close. I'd been feeling a little sleepy a nice bit ago but--

~~_Had I really been feeling sleepy a bit ago?_ ~~

Alter breaks me out of my momentary thoughts as he mumbles something about being...

 ~~ _About being what?_~~

It's almost as if the memory of his words were gone as soon they came. He goes silent after speaking for a moment, head growing heavier and heavier in my lap, letting me know that he fell asleep.

...

"--me."

**_After a while, Alter wakes back up. He quietly grabs his hood, stands up and walks off to who knows where._ **

"Oi, --jime!"

**_Magi starts up from where he left in the book and then..._ **

...

" **HAJIME**."

The scene is gone in a flash. My house. The Servants that were in it. 

Gone. 

All that's left is the Servant sitting next to me, right where my coffee table should be, eyes...

_Is he worried?_

I blink once. Twice. Three times. Then I move to sit up only to have a hand settle on my chest. I squint at Alter like an old man again, "W-What are you?" _Woah. Is that **my** voice? Sounds like I haven't had water in days. _Alter just stares before standing up with a glare.

"Don't move." 

Now if my brain were working better, I would be more terrified and probably would have(figuratively) peed my pants. However, since I'm somewhat out of it, all I do is obey his command and lay there as I watch him walk into my bedroom and out of view. I vaguely notice that my coffee table had indeed been moved closer to my T.V. as I listen. I can hear him open a door before starting his search for something. Something plastic hits the floor and now I know where he is. He's in my bathroom. I know this because the thing that fell was one of my toothbrushes. I know the sound of a toothbrush hitting the bathroom floor better than anyone, considering I always end up accidentally knocking them over. 

_Good thing my parents bought me a bunch of spares for Christmas last year._

That knowledge somewhat puts my mind at ease as I see Alter re-emerge from my bedroom. He has a towel in his hand and my green toothbrush in the other. Alter wiggles the toothbrush a bit while sitting back down, "...This fell."

"It's ok." I swallow hard, still hating how my voice sounds. "I drop them all the time. Got back ups."

He nods, places the toothbrush on the floor by me, then puts the towel he had in his hand on my forehead. It startles me a bit and I make a strangled little noise in my dry throat. Alter frowns, "What?"

"No...The cold of it surprised me is all." _Ah...Where are my manners?_ I offer him the best smile I can manage, "Thank you."

_Wow. He really is a nice guy. Although..._

_Why is he putting a towel on my head? You usually only do that when someone is sick right?_ My eyebrows furrow in thought. _He wouldn't let me get up off of the floor either...Wait. Am I sick? No, no. Couldn't be. Plus, I have to show Alter where everything is in the house so I can't be sick._

_Huh?_

_Why am I showing him around again._ I try and remember. _Think. Why would he need to know where everything is?_ The memory of a conversation regarding living arrangements comes to mind for a mere moment, but that's more than enough. I turn to look at Alter, eyes wide and mouth trying to form words, mortified. He just stares at me quietly as I gape like a fish.

"Y-You...You. I-!"

My stuttering must really annoy him because his glare is back full force, "Enough." I shut up and try to gather my wits. "Speak."

_Yes sir._

"areyougoingtobeliving ** _here_** withme?!" 

(Translation: 'Are you going to be living here with me?!')

Look. The man said speak. He didn't say how to say it.

Alter somehow manages to squint at me and grimace at the same time, clearly not understanding any of what I just said.

It takes him a moment, but then he does.

Oh, he _definitely_ understands now, face starting to split into that sinister toothy grin of his.

_Oh no._

_Oh no, no, no._

_Please no._

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is based off of a dream I had a few nights ago. It felt super real. Maaaaan....Freaked me the heck out when I woke up but I knew I had to put it in here. 
> 
> So if any of the dream part of this seems a bit...disoriented, good. It should because that's how Hajime feels. Everything is going too fast and too slow for him at the same time and he's just trying to put together a puzzle that barely has any pieces to begin with, so sorry if you felt a bit lost, but if you did then I did my job well ^^
> 
> Also, the reason why during the dream he's not necessarily thinking as much, is because there's somewhat of a haze over his mind. He literally can't think straight. Towards the end however, you see his thoughts with a line through them. That's because he's starting to wake up, brain regaining some of it's function. In a sense, his more logical brain that he normally has was waking up and wanted to know what the heck was going on. 
> 
> The parts that are bold are almost like things are being seen in 3rd person instead of 1st. That's why at the end, when Hajime is getting closer to waking up, it starts to go from him actually experiencing the dream to him kind of...watching it almost. It's a bit odd I know.
> 
> One more thing! I know this Alter may seem a bit nicer than he would be to a Master when summoned right off the bat, but there's a reason for this. All will be revealed in due time people who actually read this XD
> 
> Any questions? Theories?


	4. Hajimes' Childhood Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read the previous chapter, you'll understand why I posted this.

**First off, this picture does not belong to me. I found it on Bing and thought, 'Oh, that would be perfect.'**

**Second, this is what Hajimes' house looked like when he was a kid. Does the house still look like this now? Do his parents still live in said house? Why are there Servants in the house?**

**Who knows~ :3**


	5. You Wouldn't Believe Me If I Told You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out guys. This is a long chapter!
> 
> Just so ya know, there is a small time skip from the previous chapter to this one. There will be a bit of vague flashbacks or retelling of what happened during that time. You'll also be able to meet some of Hajimes' 'friends'.
> 
> Whoopee :-[

Well for starters, it would seem that I was laying on the living floor for a lot longer than I thought. Half a day to be exact. It was well into nighttime when Alter woke me up and tended to me, so it's no wonder my throat was dry like sandpaper. Of course I was shocked when he explained this to me. Even more shocked by the reason behind it. Apparently, summoning a Servant takes a lot out of a person. It requires a nice bit of magical energy and he said something about magic circuits but my head was still spinning from that fact that I was asleep for **_half a day_**.

I stood up to go make something for us to eat, my stomach growling like some kind of monster, which then only led to me falling into Alters' lap. The room was spinning like crazy since I hadn't had anything to eat and I felt like I might hurl. 

We ordered pizza.

Correction. _I_ ordered pizza and forced myself to answer the door so the poor delivery boy wouldn't have a heart attack and three quarters.

After that day things were...surprisingly normal, save for the big elephant(Servant) in all the rooms, but also somewhat familiar. I blame that weird dream I had with all the Cu Chulainns' and an Emiya.

_Heh. Sounds like a fanfiction._

Resigning to my fate as his new Master, I ended up going on a bit of a shopping spree. Not a full blown one but just a quick grab of a few things here are there. For one, I got Alter a plain shirt and some pants to wear so he wouldn't be wondering around the apartment with his armor on all the time. Must get uncomfortable at some point right? He said he didn't really care but his eyes changed again when I handed the clothes to him, so I guess he was somewhat pleased with them. The pants and shirt ended up being a bit baggy but again, he seems to be fine with it. I also bought him a futon because sleeping with me in my bed was definitely _not_ gonna happen.

...I can hear the fangirls and fanboys shouts from here.

* * *

_"Uggggh...Another tiring day."_

_Alter has been here for only a couple of days and I'm already exhausted. Earlier today he tried using my microwave and almost blew it up! Had to explain to him that you **cannot put foil covered items into a microwave**. Then I showed him how to use my stove while making something simple;Ramen. _

_There was fire._

_Turns out that he cut the heat up **way** higher than needed, flame coming out from underneath my pot. The water evaporated in mere moments. Alter stared at said the scene as if he was in some kind of trance before I ran in and turned the flame on the burner down to a normal heat. In conclusion, it would seem that I now live with a big, scary and spiky, intimidating, army annihilating, pyromaniac._

_Whoopee._

_Of course I'd never say this out loud._

_With a long winded sigh, I flop onto my bed, having already changed into my pajamas some minutes ago. It takes a lot of effort to wiggle underneath the covers without getting off of them, but I somehow manage it. Just call me the lazy ninja. What does getting under a cover without moving have to do with ninjas? I have no idea. I'm tired._

_I snuggle further into my pillow and just relax on my side, facing the wall. Tension from today bleeds out of me as I lay there in sleepy bliss. **Warm. Everything is so warm and cozy. So very, very...Cold?** Something scrapes my leg a little bit and the bed begins to dip underneath some unknown weight. I look over my shoulder to see what was causing this sudden movement and change in temperature, finding the last thing I expected. _

**_Wha-?!_ **

_Alter, who I had left sleeping on the couch in the living room, was now climbing into bed behind me. He held part of the blanket up in his hand, exposing me to the cold air of my room, one bent leg on the bed. Once again my words fail me as I let out garbled sounds in surprise._

_"Nahughmmmmfff?!?!?" (Translation: 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!')_

_He gives me a look, "Too loud." Then he takes the pillow I was laying on from under my head and wacks me with it. I let out a muffled squeak while he continues his journey into my bed. "Move over."_ _With newfound vigor, I move my pillow out of the way and turn so I can push at his still bare chest. The thought of getting him some clothes so he'll be able to be more comfortable briefly runs through my mind as I push until he stops moving, eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"_

_"H-Huh?! **What are you doing?** This is my bed!"_

_He squints at me like I have one brain cell, "I know."_

_"Then why?!"_

_"'Cause I'm tired as hell. **Move**." Alter starts to come closer, my feeble attempts at stopping him doing nothing. My back is up against the wall when I speak up again._

_"Wait! You can't come into my bed!"_

_He frowns, "Why?"_

_I find myself getting a bit embarrassed at his question for some reason, "B-Because it would be...weird."_

**_~~I'm not a little kid anymore!~~ _ **

**_...what?_ **

_When no response comes from him, I open eyes that I hadn't even realized were closed, and look at him. His tail is flicking behind him a little bit for reasons unknown. His eyes do that thing again, pupil dilating for a short while before returning to normal. Other than that, his expression is pretty much unchanged. After a long stretch of silence Alter moves away from me, body sliding off of the bed until he plops down on the floor with a thud. He's sitting in front of my bed with his back to me as he leans up against it._

_"Fine._ "

_A bit of guilt wells up inside of me as I think about what I just did. I mean, yes, he is basically a stranger that was trying to hop into my bed. Yes, it was probably a good idea to refuse him because that's what people normally do. Still...The fact that he was open enough to me to try and actually lay with me makes me feel horrible for rejecting him._

_With a small grimace at my own troubled thoughts, I yank my fluffy blue blanket off of me and toss it over him as best I can with a wide swing. This results in most of the blanket being on his head and only some covering his body. I snort in spite of myself before covering my mouth with wide eyes. Alter stays still for a second, only reaching back and pulling the soft blanket from off of his head to cover himself with it quietly. I huddle under my remaining sheet(which is actually pretty nice on it's own), once again warm and sleepy. My eyes are even heavier than before._

_"...are you warm now?" I mumble. Alter grunts. Being sleepy like this usually costs me my brain-to-mouth filter, true thoughts coming out whether I want them to or not. "...'m sorry if I hurt your feelings. Friends?" Alter doesn't respond._

_Not like I'd hear him anyway, sleep finally taking me._

_The last thing I feel is something combing through my hair._

**_~~Night, night spiky.~~ _ **

* * *

Either way, it has now been a week since I summoned Alter. There probably still are a few things that I need to teach him about modern life. Although, and this might just be me overthinking it, but it seems like he knows all of this already. It's almost like he's _letting_ me teach him on purpose and I can't understand why he'd do that. Like he's making mistakes that he normally wouldn't make just for the heck of it. Just so I'll come in and show him the right way and the wrong way. If that's the case then it makes no flipping sense!

...

I really _am_ overthinking things, aren't I?

Doesn't matter at this point. Teaching him about other stuff is gonna have to wait because there are more important things at hand. 

For example, going to school after a week of 'sick days' would be one. Figuring out how to explain all of this completely bizarre situation to my parents would be another. Let's not forget the fact that I need to finish my Etsy orders and then--

"...Hajime."

The sudden groggy voice from behind me makes me jump like a thief that's been caught.

I must be a sight;Hand gripping the door knob tight as I try to become one with the door. Oh yeah, did I mention that I was trying to sneak out to school _before_ Alter woke up? Yeah...There goes that. I figured it'd be easier to just leave him a note and get to school without being interrogated but that went out the window about five seconds ago. I turn around to find Alter standing in my bedroom doorway in a black shirt and pants. I let out a nervous laugh.

"You're up early. You usually sleep in a bit longer." _At least long enough for me to get out the door!_ "Did you need something?"

He walks closer, now standing behind the couch with a small frown as he scratches the back of his neck. His question is simple, "Where?"

I'm still not fully used to him being so close to me, so I do tense up a bit. Compared to how I was when he first arrived, I think this is a huge improvement and can't help but feel a little bit proud of myself. That moment of pride is short lived because one minute he's behind the couch, the next he's practically on top of me, battle armor on and spear in hand. I let out a barely audible screech at this. _He moves too fast!!_

"Let's go."

 _Pardon?_

My eyes are wide like dinner plates, "Um...Go _where_ exactly?"

Alters' brow furrows a bit while jerking his head towards the door, "To wherever you're going."

...

 _No, no, no!_

Images of Alter accompanying me to school pass through my mind. People would swarm him, rambling on and on about cosplay and taking photos. Cameras flashing and the crowds' yells of excitement that soon morph into screams of terror when 'ol spiky here goes apeshit(more cursing...) and starts swinging his spear around. A nightmare of a scene.

With a glance to the side, I wring my hands nervously. "Well...The thing is...I'm going to school."

"School?" He pauses for a moment, "Ok."

I meet his eyes with a relieved smile, "Great. It's just that..." My words come out slower than before. Nervous. "You...can't come...with...me." Alter narrows his eyes again, seeming to be unhappy with this.

"You're going to school." 

"...yes."

"Unarmed."

 _Should I have a weapon?_ "...yes?"

" _Without me_." He sounds very annoyed by this fact, tails flicking a little against my leg in what I assume is agitation. 

It's a struggle to maintain eye contact with him at this point, "........yes."

The look on his face is...surprising. His eyebrows are drawn in, creating a deep crease between them. A frown shows some of his shark teeth and the red of his eyes looks a bit darker than usual. I'd be somewhat in awe of how upset he was if not for the fact that this very annoyed expression was aimed at me. So instead, I settle for blabbering like a fool;Something I tend to do when very nervous.

Alter saves me the embarrassment. 

He wears his usual expression now, voice even. "Fine." He walks away with heavy steps, tail dragging limp on the floor, black shirt and pants replacing his armor as he heads back into my bedroom without another word. Doesn't even close the door.

I'm left standing there staring at my open bedroom doorway, eyes wide and mouth a tiny bit open. I eventually manage to pick my jaw up off the floor enough to turn around and head out for the day. My mind is still blank as I turn and close the door, taking out my key to lock it. Insert and twist. The door is now locked, allowing me to walk to school knowing all the things inside my apartment are safe.

I doubt they'd be in any danger with Alter around though.

His face keeps popping into my head as I walk towards campus;Eyebrows down, lips in a frown, annoyance clear on his face before walking away. 

I scratch my head as I cross the crosswalk, "That was weird."

* * *

"Ha~Ji~Me~!"

_Ugh._

"Hmm? Is a certain green eyed artist over there?"

_Oh lord, there's more of them._

"Oh! Didn't see you there Mei-Mei." A hand reaches towards my lunch box, "Ooh, sushi~ Don't mind if I do!"

...

_Why?_

My wonderful, peaceful and all around quiet book reading lunch is ruined the moment a certain red head opens her mouth. Alyssa Cloverfield. Daughter of some big CEO of company something or other and the ring leader of the current banes of my existence. Haruhi and Kaito Kurokawa. Brothers. Haruhi is older than Kaito by one year and both of them are Alyssas' loyal...No. Followers wouldn't be the right word. More like her cronies. The guys she can count on to be there when she wants to go around and ruin someones life.

Currently mine.

The annoying trio has been hanging around me since I first started high school and don't seem to plan on stopping anytime soon, much to my ire. As sick of it as I am, I know I don't have the guts to tell them off. You don't know how many times I've imagined telling them to go take a hike or venting all my frustrations at them before waking away all cool like they do in the movies. I'd say about...10 times per day on a _good_ day. As I said, they like to just hang around me and do whatever the heck they want. Much like now.

I watch in annoyed silence as Kaito snatches up one of my sushi rolls and pops it into his mouth with a satisfied smile. "Mmm!" He swallows it down. _Did you even chew?_ "Delicious! Your lunches are always so good Mei-Mei! Who made the sushi?"

My eyes travel back down to my book, page 152. "My mom. She gave them to me when we went out for lunch yesterday."

He makes a noise in surprise, "Really? Wow...She's super good at making these! Here Haruhi, try one." Kaito goes to grab another one, but I stop him with my chopsticks and a small frown. 

"Could you please refrain from eating my lunch?"

All of their eyes widen at this. It's probably because I usually just ignore them and let them do whatever they want. However, it would seem I'm feeling a bit more bold today. 

Just a little bit though.

Alyssa grins then sits down at the lunch table next to me. Haruhi and Kaito sit across from me, both wearing small pouts. Alyssa jabs me in the side with her elbow before speaking, "Oh, _come on_ Hajime! Don't be mean! We just wanna share~" I grimace, not only at her comment but also the jab to my side.

_Sharing is something you do willingly. Besides, you guys aren't even offering anything to me._

I sigh, "Fine."

The two brothers cheer before reaching over to grab another sushi roll. I on the other hand, close my book(with my cherry blossom branch bookmark in place of course) and stand up, leaving only the container with my moms' sushi in it behind. It was a disposable container anyway. They all look up at me, happy munching turning into that of confusion.

"Where are you off to now, Hajime?" Haruhi inquires. Out of all of them, he's the least annoying to be around.

 _Somewhere that isn't here._ "Gonna just go for a walk before my classes start back up." I smile tightly while turning to leave, "Enjoy the sushi. I'll tell my mom you guys like it." My feet carry me away from the annoying trio as fast as they can without it looking like I'm fleeing. Although, let's be honest here, I totally am. Kaitos' parting words piss me off even more.

_"Thanks buddy! Don't forget to tell her to make some more!"_

_..._ _yeah._

_I'll tell her alright._

_Tell her to put some rat poison in them._

The blue skies outside don't help me cheer up like they usually do as I walk around the more plant-filled areas of campus. Bushes and beautiful flower lined paths lead the way to the only saving grace I have at this school. The art wing. Alyssa, Haruhi and Kaito all have their classes in the business wing;Outside of regular studies and lunch, we don't have time to meet up. What a shame( ** _not_** ). 

My mind travels back to my earlier darker thoughts, guilt welling up inside me as I try not to meet the eyes of the people I pass.

"Like I'd do that..." I mumble.

* * *

My art classes go a bit faster than I had hoped. I didn't want to leave and deal with the outside world. All I wanted to do was sit in my art chair and create. 

_I don't want to go...Don't make me go. Not yet._

My preferred medium is using a good old pencil(or pen) and some paper. Maybe a colored pencil or two. A sharpie. Good stuff.

There are some things that I'm not super interested in and some things I'm on the fence about when it comes to art. Digital art is something I'm half-in, half-out with. On one hand, it's super useful. You can make layers to blend different colors, **THE UNDO BUTTON** (Hallelujah!), and many other cool things. At the same time, I just kind of like using pencil and paper. It's how I started out and it's always sort of been my comfort zone. Lots of people always tell you to try new things and mediums and stuff but I sort of just...do what I want? 

When I first started college here, I only drew with a pencil or a pen and my teachers thought it was kind of strange. They constantly insisted I try different mediums;Mediums I had no interest in using to make art. Unfortunately, they were pretty darn persistent, so I eventually caved(as per usual) and tried all types of things. Watercolor. Digital. Acrylic paints. Pastels. It was fine I suppose. They were fun enough. I made some pretty stuff yeah, but...

It may have lead to me losing my will to create?

No, it's not even a question. It did.

I didn't feel like myself anymore. The things I drew felt like someone elses' work instead of my own. Just something to do to please others. Just something to turn in so I'd get a passing grade. I know it may sound a bit wonky or weird, but that's the truth.

My teachers aren't bad people. Far from it.

After a bit of time passed they noticed that I had, and I quote, ' _A glazed look in my eye during class. Like I wasn't all the way there.'_ They were worried and so I told them everything. Told them the truth. Of course they felt bad since they only had good intentions at heart and just decided to let me do my own thing. No pressure.

That's why I love this place so much now. Why I love the art wing. There's no pressure here.

No pressure to be nice even when I want to scream. No pressure to do what others want. No pressure to pretend I'm feeling something other than what I am.

I can just _be_.

And that's something I really need sometimes. 

Lost in thought and my sketch of a memorable sunset I saw last month, I vaguely hear someone sit down to my left. There's a small gust of air too as they do. 

Whoever it is doesn't say a word to me. I don't say a word to them. We just sit there in silence, the scritch-scratch of my pencil against paper and the constant tick of the clock being the only noise in the entire room. I figure it's just one of my the art teachers, Mrs.Dawn. She's a nice older lady with curly white hair and cute red glasses. She felt the worst about the whole art incident when I first got here and has been very supportive of me ever since. She's also the one that convinced me to start my Etsy shop.

_First to arrive and the last to leave._

That's what she always says to me with a small laugh. Mrs.Dawn usually sits by me when I'm like this. Watches me 'work my magic'. Her words not mine.

...

Something swaying a little ways off to the right catches my eye for a split second. It looks...spiky? Kind of like a...

I drop my pencil and whip my head to the left so hard I hurt my neck.

_Alter._

The... _My_ Servant sits there, red eyes watching me quietly. He seems to be very calm right now. Also seems to be amused, a slight upturn of the corner of his mouth at whatever expression I'm making at the moment. My eyes begin to water with how wide they are in shock, mouth agape. Alter reaches out a clawed finger and pushes against my chin, closing my mouth in a surprisingly gentle manner. My mouth falls open again a second later, something that annoys him if his newly formed frown is anything to go by.

"A bug might fly in."

"I-- It...What?" I manage to get out.

"A bug. It'll fly in your mouth if it stays open like that."

... _is he?_

"Are you trying to make a _joke_?" I ask in disbelief. 

This question earns me a smack to the back of the head via his tail( **OW** ) and a huff, "What of it?"

I rub the spot he hit, "N-No...It's just that you don't seem like the type of guy that makes jokes." 

Alter looks forward, left arm on the desk supporting his head as he stares at the teachers' desk. "...what type then?"

"Pardon?"

He closes his eyes with a sigh, "What type of guy do I seem like?" 

I have to blink a few times to process his question, surprised that he's even talking this much. It's not that he doesn't talk to me it's just...I start to poke at the abandoned pencil on my sketchbook, "Well, you seem like a guy that is...very, very, _very_ quiet. You don't like to talk a lot. You prefer to sleep over dealing with people." I snort to myself, "Not that I blame you. People suck."

Alter merely hums, eyes still closed.

"I guess I'm just going off of my game a lot with this but...You just don't seem to be very...open." I poke my pencil again. _Well, with everything that he went through, it's no wonder. That mud stuff really is horrible._

_"It's hard to be open with someone that won't let you."_

...

_Hmm? Just now, did he say something?_

I look up at him only to find that he's already giving me the side eye, "Um, did you say something?" Alter blinks a couple of times, eyes changing again. His tail touches me softly on the back for a brief second before relaxing. "Is something wrong?"

",,,no. It's nothing."

The question is right on the tip of my tongue. 

_Are you sure?_

His red eyes and my returning nerves keep me from asking. Keep me from pushing too hard.

 _On the game for his first interlude(spoilers courtesy of the annoying trio) it says that he won't betray his Master simply for the fact that **they are his Master**. It's his duty to follow their orders and more importantly, crush their enemies._ I hum to myself quietly, leaning against the back of my chair in thought. I _don't have to worry about him trying to kill me or anything like that if I push him too far, but...Doing that wouldn't be right. At times, nothing good can come out of pushing someone further than they're ready to go. Further than they **want** to go. _ My eyes must have closed at some point because they fly open when I finally realize something.

I sit up, startling Alter who seems to have been watching me while I was in thought. He frowns, ready to ask me something when I all but shout at him.

" **YOU'RE HERE!!** "

He winces, responding to my shout with a growl, " ** _Loud._** " A sigh, "You just now realizing this?"

"Uh huh." I answer dumbly.

Alter let's out a tired sigh, "Are you an idiot? Who the hell did you think you were talking to? Yourself?"

His blunt words hurt me a lot more than I thought they would, head going down a little in shame. "...sorry. It's just...You're here. How are you here?" Panic starts to kick in as different scenarios run through my mind. "Oh no, did someone see you?! Did they take photos of you?! Did you kill them?!"

He answers every question plainly, "No. No. No. Nobody worth fighting here anyway."

I breath a long sigh of relief, hand over my heart and eyes closed. _Oh thank the lord._

If I had been looking I would have seen Alter staring at me with an unreadable expression. I open my eyes and look at him, only to have him turn away. "Have you been with me _all_ day?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" _W_ _hy not just stay home? And further more..._ "How?"

"You ask too many questions." A pause. "Servants can remain in spirit form, hidden from sight."

 _He didn't answer why._ "Oh. I think I remember seeing that somewhere...Was it in the anime?"

His next question is a random one.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?"

 _Let them treat me like that?_ It takes me a minute, but unfortunately I understand. It's then that I also realize something else. 

"Oh... _That._ Didn't know you were with me then too." I respond with a nervous laugh.

Alter turns to frown at me, "I just said I've been with you all day. Now answer."

"No real reason, I guess."

"Bullshit."

 _I know._ "It's fine." I offer him a weak smile, "Don't get so worked up over it. The worlds not going to end over them taking my sushi." At the mere mention of food, or lack there of, my stomach growls loud and clear. _Oh yeah. I didn't have a chance to buy something else to eat after I left them my sushi..._ Alter grimaces at the sound, sharp teeth showing as he stares me down. I laugh again, "Guess I was hungrier than I thought." I collect my things quickly and all but run to the door, "Need to head home and start on dinner! You coming?" 

It's a rhetorical question mind you. I hurry out of the classroom, hoping that there'll be an invisible spiky Servant following behind me.

Sounds kind of ridiculous, doesn't it?

* * *

**To Group:**

**Shouldn't you all be sleeping?**

**Sent at 9:30 p.m.**

My phone vibrates as multiple messages flow in.

**From Boss Lady:**

**At 9:30? What are you, 85?**

**Sent at 9:31 p.m.**

_I beg your pardon?_

**From Thing 2:**

**No, no, Alyssa. Hajime isn't 85. He's 90.**

**Sent at 9:33 p.m.**

_Gee, thanks._

**From Thing 1:**

**Stop it Kaito. He's not that old.**

**Sent at 9:36 p.m.**

_Haruhi..._

**From Thing 1:**

**He's 74.**

**Sent at 9:37 p.m.**

I nearly throw my phone. _Oh wonderful. 74 years old. I feel younger already._

The annoying trio and I have been talking in a group chat, one they forced me to join mind you, since 9 o'clock. I'm just glad I didn't have much homework today. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to talk to them(more like listen to them go back and forth) _and_ do my work at the same time. I was going to work on my Etsy orders but that will have to wait until the weekend. 

My phone vibrates for the nth time that night. 

_Stop talking to me already..._

**From Boss Lady:**

**So, did you try summoning Berserker Cu last week? Your Berserker slot is still taken up by Nightingale.**

**Sent at 9:44 p.m.**

A wave of panic rushes over me. _Oh no._

**From Thing 1:**

**Ah. I almost forgot that you didn't have him.**

**Sent at 9:45 p.m.**

_How could you. You guys always bother me about it since you've got him and I don't... **didn't**._

**Thing 2:**

**Oooh! Did you roll? Did you get him? Tell us, tell us!!"**

**Sent at 9:45 p.m.**

My fingers glide across my phones' keyboard before I can stop them.

**To Group:**

**Yeah. I got him.**

**Sent at 9:47 p.m.**

The chat is dead silent now as I hold my breath. Then, it explodes, all of them saying the same thing.

**From Boss Lady, Thing 1, and Thing 2:**

**WHAT?! YOU DID?!?!? HOW?!**

**Sent at 9:50 p.m.**

...

I push on my art desk so I can turn a bit in my rolly chair, eyes now trained on the Servant that was currently occupying my little blue couch. He's watching something on T.V., able to flip through the channels with ease thanks to my instructions. It sounds kind of like...A baking show? Something about dutch apple pie?

I shake my head a little and start typing.

**To Group:**

**You wouldn't believe me if I told you.**

**Sent at 9:55 p.m.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Worse than bad? Tell me, tell me!! ^^
> 
> Oh yeah. I'm gonna do a little bit of description for the annoying trio, so the notes might end up being a bit long. Sorry in advance y'all! And keep in mind that Alyssa and Haruhi are the same age as Hajime, while Kaito is one year younger.
> 
> Alyssa(21 years old). She has long red-velvet red hair(like the color of the cake) and lightly colored skin. Has brown eyes I believe. Average height, but she's like an inch taller than Hajime. Likes to wear things that are knee length(mostly dresses), so she can show off her figure and legs. What she has on when they corner Hajime is a gray knee length sweater dress with black heels. The heels aren't super high. 
> 
> Haruhi(21 years old). He has blonde hair and lightly colored skin. Has dark blue eyes. A little higher than average height. Out of all of them, Haruhi is the tallest. A big fan of blazers and slacks. Seems to like the more...casual business-y look? Likes to keep his shoes nice and polished(them things could blind someone). What he has on during the ambush is a black blazer(unbuttoned), a white shirt, some navy slacks and his favorite pair of shined black shoes.
> 
> Kaito(20 years old). He also has blond hair and lightly colored skin. Unlike his brothers, his eyes are a chocolate brown. A couple inches shorter than Haruhi but about 3 inches taller than Alyssa;He is the second tallest in the group. Prefers wearing much more casual clothing than his older brother. Hoodies, jeans, a good pair of sneakers and he's a happy camper. A nice shirt everyonce in awhile is welcomed though. During the ambush, he had on his usual red hoodie, a pair of acid washed jeans, a couple of woven bracelets and his converse sneakers.
> 
> Should I describe what Hajime had on too? I guess I can...
> 
> Hajime(21 years old). Has black hair, pretty green eyes and a tinge of color to his skin. He is the shortest of the group but he isn't super short or anything like that. The people he's around are just too dang tall(I have experience with this -.-). His style is a bit...of a mish mosh. He tends to mix stuff together. Like a pretty sweater and some slacks. What he has one during his soon to be disturbed lunch is a dark blue button up shirt, a pair of white jeans, his mothers necklace and a pair of...Boots? Tennis shoes? One of them.
> 
> Alrighty! There are the descriptions of my peoples. Trust me, these guys are gonna get a lot more annoying before this story is over, so again, sorry in advance!!


	6. 'We Are Going Shopping'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo is really getting me writing, so I'm glad I could whip up a new chapter for this story so soon. This chapter seems to be a bit shorter than the previous one, so yay for that. Not quite sure what you guys might be expecting, but I hope you all at least enjoy this chapter regardless.
> 
> Pardon my little rambles. It's late and I have a headache x-x

“Today we’re going shopping.”

Alter looks up from his book, red eyes meeting mine. “Huh?”

“We are going shopping.”

“Now?” I nod to which he answers with a tired sigh, “Alright.” The book he was reading falls from his hands and onto the couch with a quiet thump as he turns into a wisp;Armor on and spear in hand no doubt.

And _yes_ , I know that technically it’s his spirit form, but I prefer ‘wisp’ or ‘wispy’. It’s cuter.

“Don’t turn into a wispy. You’re coming with me.” _Well he would be even if he was in that form…Should I be more specific?_ When Alter doesn’t reappear I figure my guess is correct. “Um, when I said 'we', I meant both of us. Together. _Visible to the human eye_ …Stuff like that.”

He appears in an instant and my earlier thoughts are proven right. Alter now stood between the coffee table and couch with all of his 1st ascension armor on, spear gripped tight in his hand.

_And he’s frowning…_

“You mean I have to deal with people?”

“Mhmm.”

Alter turns around with a huff, black clothes materializing as he goes to sit back on the couch. “Pass.”

“But--!”

He’s glaring at me over his shoulder now, “ **Pass.** ”

_Scary…But I won’t be deterred!!_ Grabbing at the small bit of confidence I have that continues to grow the longer I’m been around Alter, I round the side of the couch and pull on his left arm with all my might. “You’re going!!”

My tugging stops him from sitting back down on the couch, glare morphing into an annoyed frown as he watches me struggle. “Why?”

“B-Because you need new clothes!” I take a minute to catch my breath, now leaning against his arm a bit.

“Huh? I already have clothes.” He tugs at the shirt and pants I bought him, “Besides, I don’t _need_ new clothes. I’m your Servant, not your dress up doll.”

By now I’ve started tugging again, “Ye-Yeah, but I still _want_ to buy you new clothes! You’ve been walking around in the same thing for 2 weeks! It bothers me! And I don’t think you’re a dress up doll!” I take another breather to look him straight in the eye, “Can’t a Master just take care of his Servant? Do people not do that?”

My breath comes out in small pants from all the useless tugging as we stare at each other for a moment. Alters’ eyes don’t change this time but I do see his tail move around a bit behind him. He tugs his arm away from me gently, something I’m still getting used to, and frowns again.

“I hate people.”

My posture relaxes a bit as I shrug, “I do too, but I mean…We can just…Ignore them?”

With one more tired sigh, Alter walks around me and into my… _our_ bedroom without a word.

_I meant to ignore people, not me!_

I barely get a chance to think up something to say before he walks back into the room with… _a jacket? And it looks like it’s mine._ I ask him as much.

“Is that my-- _Mmmmph?!_ ”

My question is cut off thanks to Alter tossing the light blue jacket right at my face. The sudden lack of light causes me to panic a bit as I hurry to pull the thing down so I can see again. Struggling with my jacket I hear, since I obviously can’t see, my annoyed Servant walk over towards the door and stop. I finally manage to get it off of me with a loud huff and turn to face the door.

His arms are folded over his chest as he leans against the door, “Let’s go.”

I grip the jacket in my hands tight, my newfound excitement probably showing on my face. “You mean you’ll go?”

“...yeah.” He points at the garment in my hands, “And put that on.”

“Is it cold outside?” I ask while putting it on, covering my outfit;A not-too-thick yellow sweater, dark denim jeans, and my boots. _Thought I was prepared enough for the weather outside today. Guess not_. “I thought it was supposed to be a bit warmer today.”

Alter looks somewhat satisfied now as I come closer, jacket on and zipped. “Changed. Gonna be warmer tomorrow.” He stops leaning on the door. “Let’s go.”

There’s a smile on my face before I can stop it while I stare at him, unmoving.

_He probably thinks I’m being creepy._

Noticing my stare and smile, the spiky Servant squints at me. “What’s up with the smile? It’s creepy. Stop it.”

_Thought so…_ ”Nothing. I’m just happy, is all.”

He looks like he’s questioning my sanity, “You’re happy…about buying _me_ clothes?”

“Mhmm.”

“...what the hell is wrong with you?” I open my mouth to speak but he holds up a hand, “Wait. Don’t answer. Let’s just go before I change my mind.”

My smile brightens, “Ok.”

* * *

We are currently at a standstill. Alter stands at the helm of the cart, hands on the steering bar while I stand on the opposite end, blocking his path. Frowning. We’ve been like this for so long now that a quick glance to my left reveals the worried face of one of the Wal-Mart employees. _Poor thing must think somethings is wrong._

_Something is most definitely wrong._

Alter makes a ‘tch’ sound, “Move.”

“No.”

“How long do you plan on standing there?”

“Until you put some of the stuff in the cart back.”

He sighs, “I already said I ain’t putting any of it back, so either move your ass or get run over.”

I pale a bit at the thought. _He wouldn’t really do it would he?_ One good look at his face, a few teeth showing as his agitation grows, makes me reconsider. _Who am I fooling? He definitely **would** do it!_ Steeling my nerves, I grip onto my end of the cart. “I won’t move until you buy some stuff with color!”

“Black _is_ my color, kid.” He responds with a huff before pushing the cart a little bit forward.

I squeak in a panic, “ _Woah!_ E-Even one piece will do!!”

He stops moving the cart, “...If I do it will you move?”

I nod my head vigorously.

Alter covers his eyes with a hand, mumbling. “… _the things I do for this kid…_ ALRIGHT. Damn, you’re persistent.” He let’s go of the cart and walks over towards one of the aisles we just left a second ago, but not without a warning and matching glare. “If you so much as _touch_ anything in that cart, I’ll rip your arms off.”

It’s hard to swallow as a chill goes up my spine, “Y-Yes.” With a parting glare, he’s gone. Only then can I relax.

We have been shopping in my neighborhood Wal-Mart for about…two hours now. In that time Alter has tried on a few things, picked a few packs of underwear, a couple pairs of boots and even picked out a jacket that’s sorta like mine. Only bigger and black.

_Black._

I like the color as much as the next guy, but pretty much everything he picked up was black. Black pants. Black shirts. Heck, I had to convince him to look for shirts that had different motifs on them just so he wouldn’t have the same one! He looks good in different colored clothes so I just want him to at least have one--

...

_Oh._

I smack myself on the forehead.

_I’m doing just what my teachers did to me back then. This is supposed to be about what ** **he**** wants to wear, not what I want him to wear. _

I round the cart and grab the steering bar with purpose. _I’m gonna let him get what he wants. If it’s all black, then so be it!_ Of course, right when I get ready to push the cart and go find him, Alter appears behind me. He’s holding a dark red dress shirt.

“Found something…”

I look up at him with a nervous grin, “Um. Hi?”

“...”

The man practically snarls at me before tossing his shirt into the cart. Next thing I know, I’m being airlifted into the part of the cart where little kids sit. Being a 21 year old of somewhat average height, I don’t fit inside it. Instead, I sit horizontally, legs hanging off the side while I grip onto the front of his shirt.

“Woah! Wait!!” My grip tightens on his shirt as he tries to shove me further into the kiddie seat, “Please put me down!”

Alter frowns a bit, voice a low mumble. “…you don’t fit anymore.”

“ _Huh?!_ Of course I don’t fit! I’m 21 years old!”

_People seem to find a lot of courage when they’re angry or upset, don’t they folks?_

Alter continues to frown down at me for a moment before his toothy smirk makes it’s first appearance since a couple weeks ago. _Oh no. What now?_ He grants my request quietly, arms supporting my knees and back as he picks me up carefully.

And then tosses me into the basket.

_Why?!_

Of course I fuss. I ask him again and again to take me out of the basket but he won’t listen. Not Cu Chulainn Alter, a 5-star Berserker Class Servant. He just ignores me and pushes the shopping cart all the way to the check-out line. Alter also ends up paying for all of the items in the basket with a credit card that I didn’t even know he had. It was a pretty looking card too, but that’s not the point!

The cashier, a lady who looks long overdue for a break, scans the last item in the cart. She looks between the both of us for a few seconds with a blank stare before looking at Mr-drag-and-drop. She points at me.

“Want me to scan him too?”

I nearly died.

* * *

“Are you still upset?”

“Yes.”

…

“Ok.”

I can feel Alter stare at me for a few moments longer, only standing up from the couch and heading into the kitchen after finishing his last slice of pizza. My eyes stay glued to the T.V. and _The Great British Baking Show_. Even the sound of cabinets opening, dishes clanking and silverware rattling isn’t enough to make me turn around.

Yes, I'm still upset about earlier. Yes, I am sulking.

It was embarrassing! Being plopped inside a cart like a fussy five year old and paraded to the check-out line…People stared. Some people laughed. Others probably said some mean things. I just… _My gosh_ it was so embarrassing.

By the time I finish gobbling down my pizza with a frown, the noise in the kitchens stops. I reach out for my nearly empty cup of Coca Cola, “Thirsty…”

Something cold presses against my cheek, making me squeak in surprise. I whip around to see…Cu Chulainn Alter staring back at me.

_I rhymed. Yay._

He stands behind the couch(and me), spoon in his mouth and two bowls of something cold in each hand. One bowl also has a spoon. I don’t even get the beginning of a question out of my mouth before he’s shoving one of the bowls inches from my face with a hum.

“Um…”

He hums a bit louder now, shaking the bowl a little bit.

_Oh!_

The moment my hands wrap around the bowl that has a spoon in it, my fingers go cold. I hold the bowl a bit over my lap and look inside to see three mounds of rocky road ice cream.

_Ice cream?_

_Did I have ice cream in the freezer?_

“Yes.”

I look up at him, “What?”

“You asked if you had ice cream in the freezer.” He answers while coming to sit next to me on the couch like before. The couch bounces a little as he sits, “You did.”

“Oh…ok.”

_Wait, no._

I shake my head a bit, “Wait, wait. _How_ _did you_ \--?”

“Mental link.” Alter eats a spoonful of ice cream then points his spoon at the T.V. “Who’d they eliminate?”

"What?" I look from him to the T.V and back, “Um, it was...” I sigh, suddenly tired. “Is this mental link normal?”

Another spoonful, “Yeah.”

“So now you’ll know all of my thoughts?”

He glances at me, “No?”

“Isn’t that something you should know?”

I get a wack on the head from his tail, another thing I’ve(sadly) gotten used to. “You don’t know either, so we’ll figure it out as we go.” Instead of returning his tail to the floor he flops it on the top of my head, making sure to keep the spikes out of my eyes. “Now shut up. The next episode is starting.”

So I shut up and eat my ice cream.

For the next 45 minutes we watch contestants bake different pastries in comfortable silence. Our empty bowls are a sad sight, the taste of rocky road now on my tongue. I'd go get some more if I felt like moving. His tail is still on my head but I forgot about it halfway through the show. It’s kind of weird;Feeling comfortable around a guy that could easily kill me in a million ways and not even break a sweat, let alone think about it. A guy that is usually shut off, only following orders and spending minimal time with his Master. A guy that looks intimidating as hell but gives me ice cream because…

_Huh. Why **did** he do that?_

It’s the final stretch for this last baking challenge on the show when I turn and stare at the spiky Servant sitting next to me. I’m sure he knows I’m staring but chooses to ignore me, so I do something that lets me know I have now inherited the ‘Guts’ skill.

I poke him.

It’s just a little poke to the arm, but it’s enough to actually make him look at me. He may be frowning but I’ll take what I can get.

“ _What?_ The judges are about to taste their pastries. Can this--”

“Why did you give me ice cream?”

My question seems to throw him for a bit of a loop, eyes just a little bit wider as he stares at me in silence. The judges are halfway through tasting the contestants pastries when he finally answers me.

His eyes look very… _strange_ as he does.

“You were upset.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice something interesting? Anything suspicious? Tell me what you guys are thinking!
> 
> Also, if you were expecting a full blown 'shopping spree with Alter' type chapter, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that or not, so I just kind of kept writing and this is what I got. I like it though. Plus I think it's funny. Could you imagine seeing this big dude just dropping a smaller dude into a cart and going through the check-out without a care? It seemed like something Alter would do.
> 
> Hmm...Well I hope you all did end up enjoying this chapter anyway. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed! Let me know if you see any errors or have any constructive criticism for me ^^


	7. Heroic Spirit Summoned pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful day at school goes down the tubes.
> 
> Or down a hole. 
> 
> Whichever you'd prefer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh me, oh my, I'm back with more pie~
> 
> ...ignore me folks. It's the weird talking.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this new chapter ^^

Alter has been living with me for a little over a month now and we’ve kind of settled into something of a routine. It’s still weird seeing the big guy walking around my apartment though. I nearly had a heart attack one night when I got up to go to the bathroom and accidentally stepped on his tail. He let out some kind of snarling growl that had me running for my life. Oh, there was this other time where I caught him raiding the fridge at 3 in the morning. Thought I was being robbed, so I grabbed my bat and ran into the kitchen, guns a blazin’.

My poor bat is no longer with us because he grabbed it and snapped it in half in protective reflex; _With_ _one hand_. He also banned me from getting anymore bats, tail hitting the floor in annoyance. Sometimes I really do wonder who the Master is here.

Even with all that, I can honestly say that it’s quite fun having him here with me.

Alter, who I thought was still asleep, leans against my bedroom door frame. He’s in his pajamas and has his black toothbrush in his mouth, “Leafing?”

(Translation: ‘Leaving?’)

I continue to pack up my school stuff quickly, “Yeah.”

“Fhoughft fou fad the dfey off.”

(Translation: ‘Thought you had the day off.’)

“Thought I did too, but apparently I got the days mixed up.” I sling my bag over my shoulder, “ _Tomorrow_ is the day I don’t have classes.” Alter just nods and I take that as my queue to rush to the door and leave, least I be late. It would be a shame too. I live only a short distance away and I somehow manage to be late for class.

I’m pretty much halfway out the door when I feel something behind me. My instincts kick in and I nearly do my turn and duck maneuver when something lands on my head.

Once. Twice. Three times and a ruffle.

That’s another thing that I’ve somewhat gotten used to.

Headpats and head ruffles.

Alter seems to think my hair is very soft and fluffy, something he discovered however many nights ago when I was working on my Etsy orders. He was reaching for something I think, or at least that’s what he said, and ended up patting me on the head. Then he started ruffling and fluffing my hair until it was a mess with this somewhat satisfied look on his face, tail thumping on the floor softly.

He’s still got his toothbrush in his mouth when he removes his hand, “Airful.”

(Translation: ‘Careful.’)

I flash him a smile, “Ok.” Alter gives me a little shove and I’m off. I go to fix my hair, but end up leaving it in all it’s messed up and ruffled glory. It’s hard _not_ to have a wide grin on my face as I walk down the road to school.

_What a nice feeling._

* * *

_Not here._

_They’re not here._

_It’s almost time for lunch, signaling the end of regular classes, and **they are not here!!**_

…

I could cry right now.

Alyssa, Haruhi and Kaito;The three constant thorns in my side, are not here today. As stated in previous text, I only share the same regular classes with them. Basic math, English, stuff like that.

They haven’t shown up for any of those classes.

One word: _Heaven!_

It’s been so quiet and peaceful around me all morning. I haven’t had anyone come and drape themselves over me or talk my ear off during a lesson. Someone that needed a pen actually _asked_ me if they could borrow it instead of just taking it and forgetting to return it. Don’t even get me started with my highlighters and the fact that they always seem to go missing only to turn up dry and used.

Shuffling papers and a slap on the whiteboard bring me out of my blissful haze.

“That’s it for today. Now get out.” Our math professor, Eric, says with a small laugh to show he means no harm by his words. He’s always been that way. Harsh but in a joking way and a bit sarcastic at times. Eric also doesn’t like us using his last name or calling him 'professor'. In fact, I don’t think any of the students here even _know_ his last name. That’s something I’ve always thought was odd about him.

Eric is about the same size as Haruhi(which is taller than me…ugh) and has pretty dark blue eyes. His hair is black and straight, going down to the middle of his back. He is a bit pale skin wise, but somehow manages to not look like he's washed out. All in all, Eric is a pretty good looking guy. He's a lucky one too.

I’ve always wanted to experience having long hair but thanks to my parents genes, I have sadly been denied that experience.

_Ahem._

Eric also has a love of blazers, something I found out last year. I wore this pretty powder blue blazer to school and he wouldn’t stop staring at me throughout class. I asked him if something was wrong when class was over and he told me he really liked my blazer. Ended up telling him where I got it and even gave him some suggestions on which colors would look good on him.

I wouldn’t say Eric is a friend of mine, but we do end up talking a nice bit when the opportunity presents itself. Much like now it would seem because as I’m packing up I hear someone walk over to me. My back is to the person as I shuffle through all the things in my bag, making sure everything is where it should be.

“Why is it that you’re always the last person to leave my classroom?”

I straighten up, bag check complete, and find that what he says is true. The only two people in the room are Eric and I. Kind of reminds me of when I was sitting in the art room with Alter a few weeks ago. “Oh wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.” He says with a laugh.

I turn to face him, “Yes, well I was--”

“Checking to make sure you have everything?” Eric is grinning now as he sits next to me. _He’s a lot closer than I thought…_ I simply nod. “Thought so.” He hums a bit in thought, “It’s been awhile since we last talked. Everything going ok?”

_‘If by ok, you mean sharing an apartment with a Servant that only existed in your game until now and somehow getting used to and liking it, then yes, everything is going ok.’_

…Is what I would say.

It would also be something that would land me in the looney bin with the white coats, so I’ll pass. I offer him a smile, “Yeah, I’m fine. Today is a really good day.”

Eric squints at me, “You sure? I don’t see you friends around. Must be lonely.”

I can’t help but puff out a laugh, “Lonely? Not at all.” _If anything, I’m ecstatic that they’re not here._ He hums again, hand on his chin as he leans in close. Too close because now our faces are only a few inches apart. The more he leans in, the more I lean away, uncomfortable with him being this far into my space. “Um…Eric?”

“Yes?”

“You’re a bit…Y-You’re a bit too close.” If I lean away any further I might as well be laying on my back. I support myself with my right arm while pushing on his chest with the left, “Think you could back up a little?”

Eric looks from my face, to the hand on his chest and back again before flashing me a cheerful smile that sends a small shiver through me;And not in a good way. Then just like that, he’s moving away from me completely and heading back towards his desk. It takes me a second to realize this, watching Eric rustle through some papers now, focused.

~~_**Leave.** _ ~~

I sling my bag over my shoulder, gripping the strap tight as I walk to the front of the classroom. My nerves make me hunch over a bit as I head towards the door, but not before stealing a quick glance at Eric.

Turns out he had been watching me the entire time. I grip the door handle as our eyes meet, the need to at least say goodbye taking over. _Curse my parents and their good teachings!_ I wave a bit with my free hand, “…bye.”

Eric smirks at me, “Bye.” He looks back down at his papers, clicking the pen in his hand. “Be careful out there, liebling.”

_…German?_

I power walk out the door and down the hall, mind racing as I search for my locker. _Does Eric know German? I mean, we **do** talk but only every once in awhile and it's not like he's obligated to tell me that he speaks German or anything...Come to think of it, how do I know it was German? It could have been any kind of language…_I come to a stop somewhere on campus, still lost in thought. _Then again, if you just go by sound you can sometimes put two and two together and figure it out._

My body moves on autopilot now as I stay lost in thought, something about Erics’ words rubbing me the wrong way. You’d think I’d be more affected by his actions. I’m in the cafeteria now, nursing the same french fry since I started eating, still trying to figure out what it is that’s wrong.

“...ok, but if you put two and two together it should still be fine right? Why am I still hung up on this?” I mumble, hands waving around a bit. Some people probably stare at me like I’ve got three heads but I could care less at the moment. A random guy walks by my table and I end up doing something _way_ out of character.

I grab him.

More precisely, I grab him by the arm. He stops with a jerk, “ _Woah!_ What the heck?!” The blonde haired guy looks at me with a mixture of confusion and annoyance, “What are you doing? Let go!”

I nod, “Sure, sure. But answer this question first.”

“O-Ok?” The guy sounds a bit scared now.

“Cool. So if someone started speaking German, would you be able to tell without actually speaking German?”

Surprisingly, the blonde guy thinks really hard about this instead of just giving me some wishy-washy answer. “Well, yeah. Maybe? It has a certain sound and if you put two and two together…”

I clap my hands together, “Exactly! I thought the same thing!”

Blondie folds his arms over his chest, “Yeah…Why are you asking me though?”

My excitement and his sudden curiosity as to _why_ I was asking, leads to him sitting down and having a discussion with me about languages and their sounds.

The guys’ name is Skylar.

We shared my lunch.

It was nice.

* * *

Why?

Why did the day have to go south?

Why is it that the _one day_ that those three problems aren’t here, a new problem arises?

A very dangerous, life threatening, unbelievable problem.

And this is coming from the guy that managed to summon Cu Alter, so I should know.

I had just left Skylar a few minutes ago. He had to run off to his next class so he wouldn’t be late and so did I. We ended up talking a lot longer than I thought we would. He’s a really easy guy to talk to. Kind of funny too. At the end of our talk we exchanged Discord information(which is another thing my ‘friends’ forced me to get and join) so I may have gained an _actual_ friend!

I think.

_I can figure that out later. Right now I need to get to class!_

I book it across campus, speeding through the flowery path to the art wing. The farther I run, the less people I see in passing but I keep going. Eventually I take a minute to catch my breath now that I’m closer to my destination and glance around. There area near the art wing is unusually quiet today.

 _That’s weird…_ I take a look at my watch. _There are usually some students milling around at this time. I wonder where they all are._ Another chill goes up my spine like it did earlier with Eric.

_Something just feels… **off** about this but I can’t put my finger on it._

The sun hides behind the clouds for a little while, casting the surrounding area in a shadow. Yet another seemingly normal thing that puts me on edge. I’m not a big fan of the dark anyway, so the lack of sunlight makes me a bit unnerved.

_Yep. It’s time to go._

I take one step forward when something grabs at my right ankle and pulls, making me almost fall flat on my face. I barely have time to brace myself, hands hitting the ground with an audible smack as I yelp in surprise.

“What the heck?! That hurt!” I try to get up without looking behind me because I seem to be having a bit of a dense spell, only to have whatever is around my ankle tug at me again. This irks me. I whip my head around, annoyed and ready to find out what was causing this, when my heart drops into my stomach.

_Skeleton…_

My eyes are the size of dinner plates as I stare into the eye sockets of a skeleton. They’re a little ways out of the ground, lower half and most of their left arm hidden from sight as it continues to hold me hostage with its right. It tries to crawl out further, bony grip tightening on my ankle and I feel my brain shut off.

I can also feel my verbal filter go out the window.

_“God bless America and apple cobbler, **what in the hell are you?!** ”_

I try to crawl away from it, “LET GO!!” After wriggling and not making any headway, I practically growl in frustration. “Why can’t I get free?! Is it because you’re a skeleton?!” I stop for a second in thought. _Then again, bone is strong, so I guess that would make sense but…_

I squint at the skeleton that still holds me captive, “No offense buddy but you’re dead. You don’t get to be this strong when you’re this dead. You are like, _dead_ dead. No muscle. No skin. No hair. Nothing.”

The skeleton tilts its head at me like its confused.

_Wait._

I grip both sides of my head, pulling at my hair. “What am I _doing?!_ I’m laying here on the ground, talking to some skeleton about why it shouldn’t be as strong as it is so and-- _OH MY GOSH YOU DON’T HAVE A LOWER JAW! What happened to your jaw?!_ ” 

The skeleton tilts its head again.

“I’m doing it again!”

Closing my eyes, I try to center myself.

_Ok Hajime, listen up! We need to flee. You know, get **away** from the skeleton holding onto our ankle, not talk to it! So less talking and more struggling, yes?_

_…_

_Yes._

After my little mental pep-talk of sorts, I struggle with new found vigor and try to kick the bony hand off of me. This seems to upset the skeleton and make me reconsider my earlier actions. It lets out a loud screeching sound, something it shouldn’t be able to do without vocal cords, before pulling itself further out of the ground and closer to me.

The sound of something breaking through to ground makes me to look to my right in horror. A few more hands have sprung out of holes in the ground, skeletons like the one behind me trying to claw their way out. Then the same sound comes from in front of me, to my left and a couple paces behind the skeleton that holds me.

I’m surrounded.

I can feel my body try to lock up from fear but I won’t let it. _Oh no you don’t! We’re getting out of here!_ No longer kicking, I turn onto my stomach and try to crawl away from it instead. Maybe I’ll be able to pull far enough away that it will let go or it’s arm will pop off.

Either is fine right about now.

I’m not quite sure what the skeleton was trying to do while I was crawling away but it seems to have found a better method of getting me to it. The little bit of progress I made is undone as I begin to slide backwards. I look over my shoulder to see the skeleton start sinking back into its hole, making some kind of low gurgling sound as it goes.

_Oh no._

The other skeletons seem to be having a better time at getting out than this one, some of them already standing up and slowly coming towards me. Probably want to help their buddy and push me in while he pulls me. There’s got to be at least 30 of these guys, but who’s counting? It’s getting hard to breath as I go into a full on panic.

_No, no, no, no, no! Help!_

I struggle and claw at the ground but nothing works as I get closer and closer to the hole it came out of. The only thing visible is its head and the hand on my ankle and I want to scream my head off but for whatever reason, I can no longer make noise. All I can do is struggle in vain against the hold on me as I’m pulled further and further until all you see is a hand and the tip of my shoe touching the inside of a hole.

**_ALTER! HELP!!_ **

The sound of bones shattering is what makes me open my eyes. Didn’t even realize I closed them as I watch skeletons disappear in a flurry of movement. Wide slashes of red and blurs of blue mix together and soon all that’s left is a big dust cloud. Almost makes me forget that I’m still being held hostage by the only remaining skeleton.

The skeleton didn’t. It tries to pull me down quickly before, who I can only assume to be Alter, can get to it. Doesn’t work. The same shattering sound comes from behind and the hand on my ankle disappears with it. I feel drained, not having it in me to move. That changes when I look back and see that the hole is starting to shrink;With the tip of my foot still inside it.

A hand grabs my wrist and with a small tug, pulls me up and off of the ground and away from that dreadful hole before it closes. What I find, or rather _who_ I find when I look up leaves me even more speechless than before(which is a lot considering I literally could not speak).

_Setanta…_

It is the original Cu Chulainn, Cu Lancer, that holds me by the wrist. Alter is nowhere to be found as his lighter counterpart sets me down on the ground gently, expression oddly blank;Not a smile of even a smirk in sight. He wears the armor from his 3rd ascension while holding Gae Bolg loosely in one hand. The tip of his red spear points to the ground as he stares at me.

His out of character silence mixed with the trauma from a few seconds ago make my legs feel weak. I can feel them shaking already, eyes beginning to burn and part of me feels embarrassed because I must look like a complete mess. I barely even notice the piles of bones in the background that begin to disappear in a trail of black-ish smoke. 

Then he moves and my heart goes from my stomach to my throat.

It only takes half a step before he’s right on top of me, red eyes scanning me quietly. It’s almost like he is looking for something and if I weren’t borderline hysterical I would try and figure out what it is. The man in front of me then places his free hand on his hip while leaning down until our faces are a couple inches apart.

There he stays.

Waiting.

Watching.

His red eyes are captivating and I find that I can’t look away as this urge to do something very strange comes over me, body relaxing slightly.

With no thought at all, I lean in closer and softly brush noses with him.

_…wait a minute. Did I just--?_

My eyes go wide again as my body tenses.

_Oh my gosh, I did!_

Before I get the chance to back away and babble apologies like an idiot, Cu copies my gesture. Our foreheads are touching as he smiles softly, eyes closed and face calm.

“I knew you would remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hajime. Towards the end does he sound frazzled enough? I've read over it a couple of times and some of it sounds a bit weird, but people say that that's because I've read it a couple of times. Need fresh eyes to take a look at it. Oh yeah, Eric was just wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks today. No blazer. 
> 
> Also, do you guys notice how Hajimes' personality is changing the longer Alter is there. Well, more like his true personality is shining through I guess. Something like that.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Critiques? Theories? 
> 
> Tell me, tell me! :D


	8. Ní Arís

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spear in hand, the warrior leaves his abode.
> 
> 'Not again.' He thinks.
> 
> Not. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference further in this chapter, Alter is wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black boots. I don't really think I have anything else to say besides that, so I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^

Ok.

For those of you who may have missed out on my turmoil, let me get you back up to speed.

This particular day of school had been going great. One could even say it was going perfect. Then my math professor(although he doesn’t want us to call him ‘professor’) started to act strange and call me something in German. For whatever reason, that threw me off completely but I suppose not all was lost. I ended up gaining a new friend. Maybe. We’ll just have to wait and see sport fans.

Going past that one good thing, I head to art class, still stuck in my thrown off mood. The sky begins to darken due to cloud cover, another ominous thing, and I decide that I should probably book it to the art wing before anything happens.

Long story short, I end up being grabbed by some skeleton coming out of the ground. I try to get away. He calls his cronies and they come out of the ground to help. I call for Alter to come save me only to have his lighter counterpart, my very first Servant Setanta(Cu Lancer), come to my aid instead.

We bump noses.

He says he knew I’d remember and bada bing, bada boom, we’re standing forehead to forehead near the flower flanked path that leads to the art wing.

…

 _Reader_ , **_**why**_** _does this stuff keep happening to me?! First I summon Alter and now this!!_

_Did I commit a crime in a past life? Was I cursed?_

Sudden movement from the man infront of me snaps me back to reality. My reality that nearly ceased to exist if a certain Celtic warrior hadn’t come when he did. I watch as he slowly elongates himself, eyes opening as he goes.

“You really are a hard person to keep track of, ya know? For a second there I thought I wouldn’t find you in time.” Setanta shoulders his red spear and flashes me a quick smirk, “Lucky for you, I’m a fast runner.”

All I can manage is point a finger in his direction, “…awugh…”

_You’re here too…_

Setanta tilts his head much like a canine would.

And yes I said canine instead of dog as to not hurt his feelings.

“What’s the matter?”

“...roouneh!”

The warrior squints at me in confusion, “Eh? Rune? Ah...If you’re talking about runes then…Hmm.” Setanta rolls his spear-free shoulder in thought before placing a hand on his chest, tapping on it like someone would a car hood. “I have protection runes inscribed in my armor. Also got a few runestones in case I need them but…”

“ _How are you here?_ ”

My sudden question grabs his attention as he stares at me, brows furrowed. “Would you rather I stand by and let the skeletons take you?”

_HELL NO!_

_…again with the cursing. I hope this doesn’t become a habit._

“No, but look…I…” I cover my face with both hands and try to center myself. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

"And why the hell not?" He sounds a bit agitated now, something that keeps me from moving my hands to look at him.

After that, all that could be heard in the deathly quiet area is my breathing; _Deep breaths. Deep breaths_. It’s almost as if the very air has stilled and if not for the fact that my mind was still spinning like a spinny top, I might have actually taken notice of it. There’s a nearly mute sound of feet shuffling in the grass and dirt followed by an unusually quiet voice.

“Do…”

The change in tone, a shift from angry to somewhat confused and something else, is what makes me peek through my fingers at the man in front of me. His expression however, is what makes my hands fall away from my face completely. They now hang limply at my sides as I stare.

_Why?_

Setantas’ brows are a bit furrowed, red eyes holding emotions that I can’t figure out at first as he speaks. “Do you not want me here?”

 **_~~**No! Don’t leave! DON’T LET HIM LEAVE!!** ~~ _ ** ~~~~

_Wait, give me a minute to--_

_…_

_Who ARE you?!_

Brain and mouth no longer connecting, I continue to stare at the man in silence. The warrior looks off to the left for a moment in thought before meeting my eyes again. It is then that I can figure out at least one thing that he might be feeling. 

_Sad…_

“I can go.”

_Why do you look so sad?_

Setanta shrugs his shoulders a bit, “…’M not sad.” **_~~**Liar.**~~_** “It’s just…Since I got rid of your enemies and you don’t seem to want me here, I might as well be off.”

My mouth opens, a response on the tip of my tongue, when he points to something behind me. I fully turn to face whatever that something may be. Turns out it’s a small space between two of the school buildings;Kind of like an alleyway but not. A person that’s a couple sizes bigger than me can fit down the faux alleyway with little resistance.

“Walk through there. When you come out on the other side, you’ll be back where you should be.” There’s a pause in his instructions and try as I might to turn and face him, I can’t. It’s as if some kind of force is keeping me facing away from him.

 ** _ ~~ **FIGHT IT!**~~_**

“Go home. Don’t stop. Don’t think. Just _GO HOME._ ”

“But--!”

His voice is loud by my ear as I feel a hard slap on my rear(I rhymed again). He hit me so hard in fact that there was an audible ‘ _slap!’_ sound as he hollers, “ ** **DUL!**** ”

**_ **GO!**_**

It hurt.

Hurt a lot actually.

Still does as I take off like a horse would after receiving a slap to the rear, legs carrying me as fast as they can towards the faux alleyway. The voice or my instincts or whatever it is is practically _screeching_ at me to turn around and go back to the man that just slapped me on the ass(pardon my language). I can’t stop though, Setantas’ instructions and final command all that my jumbled mind and body can focus on.

_'Walk through there.’_

I sprint through the small not-so-alleyway-alleyway with a speed I never knew I possessed and come out on the other side of it to see…

The very same place I was standing a moment ago;Near the flower flanked path. The sky is much brighter than before and the entire area is _much_ louder. My mind barely registers this or the confused stares of the many students that fill the space as I bend over with my hands on my knees, panting.

_‘Go home. Don’t stop. Don’t think.’_

Once again, my body moves on its own. I weave through the small crowds of people that I pass by with practiced ease. Ease that I don’t really remember practicing because while I may not be a klutz, I’m not entirely graceful either.

One step, two and I’m running through the campus entrance and back down the street to my apartment.

There is no sound.

No thought. 

Just movement.

Next thing I know, I’m bursting through my apartment door and closing it with a hard(and very loud) slam. The wall even rattles a bit as I do this but I don’t care. Not yet. Not while my mind is still running so fast that I can’t even begin to keep up with it.

Turning the little lock thingy from vertical to horizontal, I lean heavily against the door and enjoy how cool it feels on my back. It’s hard to get my breathing back under control as all the sounds begin to pour in;Birds chirping, cars honking, Fi-Fi barking loudly next door…The world is very noisy. Or at least the world surrounding my apartment is.

I’m too tired to make sense right now, so you’ll have to excuse me.

My legs eventually give out and I fall into a heap on the floor, back hitting the light switch as I go. The lamp by the door bathes whatever dark spaces are left with light.

 _I hope nobody comes through the door because I wouldn’t be able to move out of the way if I tried_.

It’s a brief thought. Just a simple assessment of the situation and the small bit of worry I have for it, but it’s enough. Enough to make my brain start working and have me process what is around me.

 _Speaking of people..._ I glance around the empty apartment. _Where is Alter?_

“Alter?” No response. I try calling for him a bit louder, breathing now more controlled. “Alter! You here?!” The only answer I get is more barking from Fi-Fi and another round of impatient honking.

_Not here, huh?_

I rub at my face with a long, tired sigh. “I’m seriously going crazy…”

“I told you before that you aren’t. Why don’t you believe me?” The sudden yet familiar voice comes from above my head.

_Hold on a second here fellas._ _ Above __my head?_

I tilt my head back against the door with a loud thump(and yes it does hurt a bit) so I can look up at the source of the voice, and find something that is both surprising and terrifying.

 _Setanta. Cu Lancer. Cu Chulainn. Child of Light_ …We’ve got a lot of names here folks. The point is, he is currently smirking down at me, head maybe a foot above mine and hands seeming to materialize on my shoulders.

 _Through the door_ _._

I’m not kidding here people! His head and hands are going through the blinking door! Do you understand how terrifying it is to have a…185cm, because I’m too scared to convert it to inches, tall man coming through your _closed_ door?! My heart nearly stopped!

_If skeletons and Servants keep popping up at random, I’ll have a head full of white hair in not time!_

My flight instinct kicks in incredibly strong and I once again find myself jumping to my feet and leaping behind my blue couch like a bad sense of deja vu. After a moment to collect myself, I peak over the back of the couch to find…

_Where did he go?_

I squint really hard at the door, with the thought that maybe my constant stare would make it reveal it’s secrets to me. Preferably the secret that has to do with a tall blue spearman that was over me a second ago. Someone leans in close on my right hand side, whispering.

“ _what are we doing?_ ”

I lean closer to the source of the voice with a whisper of my own, “ _we’re watching the door._ ”

“ _why?_ ”

“ _because we need to--_ ” I stop mid sentence in favor of turning to look at the person next to me with wide eyes. Low and behold, squatting next to me is none other than the blue spearman himself, grinning like a little kid. He even gives me a little wave.

“ _hi._ ”

All I can manage is an incoherent garble of sounds and half words as I fall on my ass and try to scoot away from him. A quick hold on my ankle puts a stop to that as Setanta starts to laugh at me a bit.

“Aww, come on! Where ya going?” He then starts to pull me back towards him. “Don’t I at least get a hug?”

My filter momentarily disappears at this, “ _A hug?!_ You broke into my house, nearly gave me a heart attack and you want _a hug?!_ ”

The man doesn’t even seemed fazed by my outburst, “Yep.”

_Ya know something?_

_I've never had a more stronger urge to flee from and attack a person in all of my life._

_…_

_Like I’d actually attack him though._

I may be feeling a bit more bold as of late but I don’t have a death wish people, _come on_. I draw the line at fighting warriors of legend. _No exceptions._ I could be so angry that I felt like flipping the whole world but I _will not_ throw hands with a guy that can easily kill me in one strike.

 _…Oh wow. The troublesome trio really_ **_**is** _**_rubbing off on me. I just said ‘throw hands’. I never say that._

The front door opens then slams shut and locks with a click. Plastic bags rustle as someone new enters the apartment, “You here, kid? I saw the light on from the window and…” Alter, who had his back to the two of us on the floor turns around and stops for a second, grocery bags still in hand.

He looks from me to Setanta and back again in complete silence, face blank and tail still.

_Alter?_

Images of the skeletons clawing their way out of the ground and the one with a tight grip around my ankle play out as I stare at him with wide eyes.

_Alter…You…_

I can practically feel them closing in on me, Setantas’ grip on my ankle not helping in the slightest. My eyes start to burn like they did when I was slowly being pulled closer and closer to the hole. I scrunch up my face at him a little, lip trembling as a couple tears escape.

_Where were you?_

Alter looks angry now, glaring at the man holding my ankle as he rounds the couch with purpose, dropping the bags in his hands as he goes. His tail is slapping angrily against the floor, “ ** _ **What did you do**_** _?_ ”

My ankle is freed as the Lancer class Servant holds up his hands, “Hang on there big fella. I haven’t done anything!”

“Then why is he crying?” The spiky Servant growls.

Now Setanta is upset, teeth showing a bit as he glares at his darker counterpart. “Hell if I know! Maybe you should ask him instead of getting angry at me!”

“ _You bastard…_ ”

The two Celts continue to argue back and forth, slipping into their native tongue as they do. Alter still standing while Setanta remains on the floor with me. Their shouts and growls only serve to make more tears run down my cheeks. I never did like it when people argued;Even moreso when people were arguing about me in some way, shape or form. I could go as far as saying I hated it.

By now, both Servants are outright hollering at each other. _I hope the neighbors don’t call the police_ , briefly filters through my mind as I listen to them argue. The only thing keeping them apart is me, wedged in between the two of them like some kind of human divider. Alters’ tail hits the coffee table for the nth time as I turn to face him with a small sniffle.

“Why didn’t you come?”

The room goes silent. Two pairs of red eyes are on me now but I only look into one.

I finally fully process what just happened to me. What _could have_ happened to me. The fact that I could have been dead or worse only moments ago is what gets me on my feet. What makes me take a mini step closer to the spiky tailed Servant. The last thing I see are his brows furrowed in confusion before I wrap my arms as far around him as I can, face buried in his chest.

Tears flow freely down my face as I speak again, voice wobbly and muffled by his shirt. “I called and I called and… _You didn’t come_.” Alter remains silent, arms going limp at his sides as he most likely stares down at the top of my head. I’m bawling now, vision blurry when I look up at him. He is indeed looking down at me but I can’t see what kind of face he’s making.

My voice cracks, barely a whisper.

“… _why didn’t you come?_ ”

 **_~~**“Stop! ALTER!!”** ~~ _ ** ~~~~

“Are you going to leave again?”

 **_~~**“LET GO OF ME!! ALTER!!!!”** ~~ _ ** ~~~~

“Please don’t leave…”

My eyelids grow heavy and soon they close, cutting off any and all blurry vision that I once had. Images that I don’t understand play before my closed eyes as I feel my legs give out once more. Alter wraps his arms around me in a gentle sort of way, holding me to his chest for a brief moment before deciding to pick me up all together. I go completely lax in his hold and rest my head against his chest, strong heartbeat lulling me further into unconsciousness.

I struggle to move my lips one last time, voice syncing up with the one in my head.

**_~~**“DON’T TAKE HIM!!”** ~~ _ **

“...don’t take him…”

* * *

It took Alter by surprise.

The hug. The tears. All of it.

He didn’t know how to react as the boy sobbed into his shirt before looking up at him with _those_ eyes. Teary eyes that he knew all too well. Part of him hoped that he would never have to see the boy look like that ever again;Afraid. Lost. Feeling as though he’d been abandoned.

Now he knows that he was a fool for even wanting such a thing. And as he holds his mumbling Master close to his chest, he feels something he hadn’t in a _long_ time.

Fear.

Not paralyzing fear mind you, but enough to make his tail twitch and curl around himself and the boy like a shield. A hand gently rubbing away one of Hajimes’ tears is what snaps him out of his stupor.

It was Setanta. One of his lighter counterparts that still wielded a spear(much to the other ones ire). He continues to rub at the unconscious boys cheek even when only tear tracks remain before looking up at the spiky Servant, tired red eyes meeting blank ones with a sigh.

“Níl sé seo go maith.”

_ This isn’t good. _

Alter lets his tail smack against the couch in annoyance, “Tá a fhios agam.”

_ I know. _

“Tá a fhios acu cá dtéann sé ar scoil anois.”

_ They know where he goes to school now. _

“Conas?”

_ How? _

Setanta frowns deeply in thought, “Níl a fhios agam. Níl a fhios agam ach gur sheol siad a gcuid cnámharlach beag i ndiaidh dó beagán ó shin. Mura bhfuair mé ann in am…” 

_ I don’t know. All I know is that they sent their little skeletons after him a little bit ago. If I hadn’t gotten there in time… _

The apartment is deathly silent as both Servants stare at their Master, dreading what was implied and what could have happened to the boy that Alter holds.

After a long while of standing there lost in unwanted and unsavory memories, Alter walks around and past Setanta with purpose, heading in the direction of the bedroom. The Lancer class Servant follows closely behind and watches from the bedroom door as his dark counterpart lays Hajime on his bed then covers him with a blanket.

With a quick turn of the heel, clothes give way to armor. Shoes morph into spiky feet and a darkened version of Gae Bolg is now gripped tightly in a taloned fist. Setanta doesn’t even need to ask where he is going, already knowing the answer as Alter disappears in a dark purple wisp.

“Ní arís.”

_ Not again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Hajimes' thoughts in this chapter sound a bit frazzled and all around...weird would be a good word to describe it I suppose, then that's a good thing. He was THIS close to having something unspeakable happen to him and that does something to the mind. That also leads to him breaking down in tears at the end. 
> 
> Sorry if the notes sound a bit off. I'm sleepy yet again. Why am I always tired guys? -_-
> 
> Ah! If y'all noticed that the big bold letters with a line through 'em towards the end of the chapter are centered instead of aligned to the left like the ones at the beginning of the chapter, then the reason is because they're words from a memory. 
> 
> Which memory is it you ask? Can't tell ya yet! 
> 
> Keep reading to find out what the heck has got even Alter a bit spooked.
> 
> And as always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome ^^


	9. Little Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream?  
> A memory?  
> A visit from a friend?
> 
> Which one is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9(this chappy) ended up being WAY longer than I expected. Although at this point I should have figured out that I write long chapters...Anyway! Decided to split it in half, so here is the first half ladies and gents! The second half should be posted by the latest of Friday if not by tomorrow, so keep an eye out or just bookmark the fic so you'll get a notification e-mail.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

White.

All I see around me is unending white.

_Where am I?_

No matter how hard I look or stare, I still can’t figure it out. At one point the thought of me being dead passed through my mind but I prefer to think a bit more positive. Even if I’m in some unknown white landscape with no concept of time or space.

 _Maybe I really **am** dead…_I slap my cheeks to snap myself out of it. _Nope. None of that! Positive thoughts, Hajime. Positive thoughts._

Then I start walking.

One foot infront of the other.

I do this for who knows how long, because I sure as heck don’t, until I finally see something that makes me squint a bit. _Is that…a tree?_

 **_~~**It is.** ~~ _ ** **__ **

Seeing as it’s the only other thing here besides me, I run to it, legs carrying me as fast as they can. It almost seems like a short eternity before I reach the darn thing and I’m surprised by what I find.

_So small…_

My breathing is surprisingly even for all the running I just did to get here as I reach out to touch the bark of the tree in awe. Compared to other trees that I’ve seen, this one is _much_ smaller. It’s weird though because it looks like a fully grown tree;Wide trunk, branches that go off in all sorts of directions, and a gajillion lush green leaves to top it all off. 

_How are you so small?_

The moment my hand comes in contact with the bark of the tree, I instantly feel like taking a nap but there was also something else.

Damp earth and rain.

Dry air and flowers.

Hot wood crackling against crisp cool air.

Any and every kind of smell that a forest would have during the ever changing seasons fill my nose as I stand there, eyes closed despite the strong want to keep them open. Before I have a chance to stop myself, I’m leaning my forehead against the tree trunk. In the far reaches of my mind I see myself doing this to a certain blue lancer but the image is gone as quickly as it came.

For a long while I simply stand there, head against the tree, mind blissfully blank when I hear it.

Running water. Birds chirping and bugs buzzing around.

Now know this, I’m not very fond of bugs. Not at all actually but I know they have their purpose in the world just like I have mine(whatever that may be). My philosophy is if they leave me alone, I leave them alone. All good and dandy.

So it’s quite strange for the sound of bugs buzzing, and not just buzzing but buzzing _close to me_ , to be peaceful and calming. Normally I’d freak out and try to put as much distance between me and whatever bug it is but this time? The exact opposite. In fact, I want to see what bug it is and what it looks like so badly that I struggle to open my surprisingly heavy eyes.

What I see when I finally peel them open throws me for a loop and then some.

 _The sun?_

My eyes close on instinct. _Never look directly at the sun kiddies. It’s bad for your eyes._ I open them a tiny bit this time, trying to keep as much sunlight out of my eyes as possible as I glance around the area.

I’m laying on my back in a garden. The grassy _corner_ of a garden to be more precise. Flowers of different shapes and colors sit comfortably in their planter boxes, each one separated by walkways of hand picked stone. Probably for better access when watering. Directly across from the corner I’m in, _waaaaay_ in the back, sits a beautifully designed iron green house. It looks like something you’d see in the movies and I’d love to open my eyes more and get a better look at it but Mr.Sun ain’t having it.

Precisely in the middle of all the planter boxes and stone pathways is a big stone fountain. It has three tiers, starting at the bottom with the largest and shrinking as it goes up to the top tier. Sitting in said top tier is a statue of what looks to be a tree. A very familiar looking tree. That’s what has me trying to sit up a bit with a quick blink when--

A gentle hand cups my forehead and pushes me back down onto a lap.

“Ná bog. Tá tú ceaptha a bheith ina luí, cuimhnigh?”

_ Don’t move. You’re supposed to be resting, remember? _

My mouth opens to complain even though my eyes close, “But I want to go look at the fountain.”

“Féadann sin fanacht. ****An chuid eile****.”

 _ That can wait.  _ **_ **Rest**_** _. _

The male voice, soft yet firm, easily convinces me to do as I’m told. _Heck, my eyes are already closed anyway, so why not?_ I relax completely against the strong lap, head turning to the side a bit as I place my left hand and arm on my stomach. The suns not as bright as before, so I peak an eye open to see what’s up and am met with the sight of many green leaves blocking out the rays. The area around me-- _us_ , is shaded now as we sit underneath this cute, small…

My eyes fly open and I sit up so fast that it even startles the guy I’m sitting with. Part of me feels bad but the rest of me is surprised as I stare at the small tree that I saw moments ago, mouth agape.

_...it’s the tree!_

A small, annoyed grunt followed by a sigh grabs my attention, head turning a bit so I can look behind me. Didn’t think my eyes could get any wider yet here we are, eyes as big as dinner plates as I stare at another red eyed warrior. It’s weird and kind of cool how each Cu has a different shade of blue hair;Alters’ is a dark night blue. Setanta has the original uh…normal blue and Magi has a pretty light blue color.

The druid wears his hair down as usual, pieces of his long locks falling over his shoulder in a way that makes you want to look at him all day. I think he might mind that though. At least a little bit. Probably.

Or not.

Compared to the last time I saw him, he seemed a bit more relaxed and casual. In place of his usual cloak and armor pad thingies is a long white shirt rolled up to his elbows. I honestly can’t tell whether he has on pants, harem pants or a skirt but the color of ‘em is simple enough. Blue. The bottom half of him is colored blue like his cloak and…Darn blast it! Describing his look is hard. Just know that the man looks pretty. Sheesh.

And he’s barefoot.

Magi is frowning as he reaches towards me, “What are you doing?”

“I...It…I--” My hands are moving all over the place as I scramble for words, “When…How? You were--”

My confusion seems to amuse him. He brushes some of my hair behind my ear with a laugh, “Last I checked, you _were_ taught how to speak properly. Or did you forget?” His smile looks a bit pained now, “Seems to be your favorite hobby nowadays.”

_Hobby? What does?_

I squint at him like an old man, “What hobby?”

“And he finds his words! Good for you.” Magi leans back against the tree, folding his legs criss-cross applesauce as he goes. Now that I’m looking his way I see that there are a couple of books on the right side of him. One is a dark brown-ish red with gold accent colors while the other is a worn green leather with a faded symbol on the front. The druid stretches his arms up to the sky with a groan. After which he rests his hands in his lap and closes his eyes.

I blink at him a few times, “Um…But uh…Hello?”

Doesn’t even open an eye, “Hello.”

 _He’s not gonna answer my question is he?_ I ask him as much, “You’re not gonna answer me are you?”

 _This_ gets me some kind of response. Even if it is only one eye opening to look at me. Better than nothing. Magi blows out a puff of air, “About what? The hobby thing?” I nod. “I would like to.”

“Great! Then--”

“But I can’t.”

… _I beg your pardon?_

“What? You just said that you would like to--” His choice of words finally dawn on me. “ _Oh_.” The Caster just grins at me, one eye still open. I pout at him, “You’re a sneaky little druid, you know that?”

Magi shrugs, “It’s a living.” When I don’t say anything in response to his little quip, he closes his eye and wiggles a bit against the tree to get comfy. Almost as if he was gonna take a nap right then and there. I continue to stare at the light haired Servant for a long time after that. Clouds move overhead, birds continue to sing, bugs buzz around and the water from the fountain flows in a way that brings all the sounds together in perfect harmony. The peaceful atmosphere of the garden made me feel so relaxed that my verbal filter has once again disappeared.

“What is this voice that I keep hearing?”

Both red eyes open to meet my blue ones as the Servant infront of me actually gives me his full attention. He tries to keep his face neutral but I can see that my question not only caught him by surprise but is also causing him a bit of trouble. In what way, I don’t know, but now I know he’s really trying hard because he smiles at me.

“If you’re hearing voices in you head then you’re gonna need _a lot_ more help than I can offer.” The druid reaches out a hand to ruffle my hair with a laugh, “How about you go find yourself a real doctor who can--”

“Magi.”

The druid straightens up at my serious tone.

“Tell me.”

He opens his mouth a few of times, only to close it right after, seemingly at a loss for words. Only on the fifth or sixth time does he actually speak, “I…There are things that you are gonna need to figure out on your own. Things that I won’t be able to help you with…” He waves a hand between myself and him, “ _T_ _his_ is one of those things.” Magi looks pained as he gives me his answer. Like it truly hurts him to not tell me what I want to know and I can’t help but feel horrible for making him feel like this.

So I hug him.

I crawl into his lap and hug him, arms wrapped around his neck and eyes squeezed shut. I hug him as tight as I possibly can without choking the life out of him. My sudden hug must surprise him if the little noise he makes is anything to go by. That and the fact that I can feel his hands hovering in the air like he doesn’t know what to do with them.

He eventually returns the hug, arms now wrapped around my waist tighter than I thought they would be. _This feels like a ‘I-don’t-want-to-let-go’ type of hug._ I try to wiggle a bit in his arms only for them to tighten and hold me in place. _Yep. It definitely is._ The druid then buries his head in the crook of my neck, breath tickling my ear as he sighs a bit.

“---orm.”

...

_What?_

If not for my current position I’d probably smack my ear so I could hear better, “What did you say?” There is no answer at first. I ask again, “Magi?” He hums. “What did you say? I didn’t hear you the first time.”

“...Cuimhnigh orm.”

And for the first time since I’d come to wherever this is, I didn’t understand a word he said. “Um, what did you say?”

I feel his brow furrow against my skin as he says it again, “Cuimhnigh orm.”

 _I still don’t…_ “I’m still not understanding you.”

Magi sits ramrod straight in an instant, holding me a little ways away from him in a jerking motion, eyes wide with… _Panic? Fear?_ His panicked look makes me panic, “What’s the matter? What’s wrong?”

“An dtuigeann tú mé?”

I just squint at him. This then makes his eyes go even wider in horror.

“Ó níl…”

My heart is pounding now, chest visibly moving as I continue to freak out. “W-What?” The more panicked I am, the higher my voice gets. “ _What? What is it?! Talk to me!!_ ”

The druid looks from left to right in a hurry before covering my eyes, mumbling. “Tá siad anseo. Conas a tháinig siad isteach anseo fiú?!”

_ They’re here. How did they even get in here?!_

His words and the sudden darkness, something that I hate, churns my stomach in a bad way. I grab onto the hands that shut out the light and tug on them, “Who is here? _Where_ is here?”

Magi lets out a small sigh of relief, “Good you still understand.”

“Not much!” I tug on his hand some more but it won’t budge and I feel like crying. The lack of sight enhances my hearing and makes me realize that the birds have stopped singing. Water no longer flows from the fountain and the bugs seem to have abandoned this place. In fact, the entire garden has gone eerily silent which is most definitely _not_ helping with my already shot nerves. Tears well at the corner of my eyes now as I beg, “ _Please_ move your hand.”

This earns me nothing. If anything, his hands seems to stick to my face even more than before and some part of me that isn’t afraid of the dark knows that this is for the best.

_Hah! Tell that to the rest of me!_

In my panicked state, I don’t hear what the man covering my eyes is saying at first. I only catch the tail end of it, “--up.’

“What?!” I don’t mean to yell, really I don’t, but I tend to do that when I’m scared.

" _You need to wake up._ ”

_Dang it…I knew I was asleep! I never have normal dreams. I always have these weird ones!_

My mouth opens to tell him that I can’t even begin to understand how to wake up and escape from wherever we are, when my head is tilted down a bit. Magi gives me a light kiss on my forehead but doesn’t move away after. Instead his mouth moves against my forehead with a silent command.

_“Dúisigh.”_

_ Awake. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cuimhnigh orm" means Remember me  
> "An dtuigeann tú mé?" means Do you understand me?  
> "Ó níl..." means Oh no...
> 
> If any of these are wrong, please let me know and tell me what the correct translation is so I can fix that. If they're all good then...That's good, huh? :3
> 
> Quick reminder;I call Cu Chulainn Caster/Cas Cu, 'Magi'. Just for anyone who forgot or didn't know and was halfway wondering who the heck I was talking about XD
> 
> Now...What could it be that Magi can't tell Hajime? Why is he advising him to figure things out on his own and WHY does he look so pained when doing so? Any ideas?
> 
> Kudos, Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism will forever be welcome ^^  
> (Ooh. I like that. Maybe that'll be what I put at the end of the 'End Notes' :D)
> 
> [Edit:12/22/2019]  
> The book that is by Magis' leg, the green one, yeah that was inspired by a book called 'The Quest for Og'. It's by author Camille Caliman and she has plenty of other books that are really good. Into poetry? Read 'Rainy Day Cafe'. Into fantasy? Read 'The Quest for Og' or try out 'Nefarious Creatures'(that was her debut book). Go to her website and check it out! (https://www.camillecaliman.com/books)
> 
> 'The Quest for Og' has a mixture of Celtic and Japanese mythology. Super cool! ^^


	10. How Do You Like Your Eggs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the invasion begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I'd be back! And before Friday no less! 
> 
> Yay to me~ Yay to you~
> 
> Can you tell that this is the sleep talking? Anywho, don't really have much to say at the moment, so enjoy zee show and more of Hajimes' turmoil.

The sudden light when I first open my eyes makes me hiss. I blink a couple of times before properly opening my eyes, nice and slow. More and more of my surroundings are revealed to me as I peer around the room. It’s also then that I realize how I’m positioned in my bed.

_My bed? I’m in my room?_

A few more blinks clear the rest of my vision and low and behold, as I lay on my side, sitting quietly across from me is my art desk and spiny chair. A little further behind that is my bathroom, door closed. My bedroom door however is open wide. I nod a little to myself in sleepy understanding.

_Yeah. This my room all right. My bed. My--_

A familiar face pops through my bedroom doorway, eyes going wide with surprise.

“Oh! You’re awake!” The Servant that saved me yesterday, dressed in a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, enters the room happy to find me conscious. He walks over to me with a smile, “Thought you’d never get up!” He plops down on the bit of empty bed space infront of me, “I understand needing rest but sleeping for a whole _24 hours_ is a bit much.”

I just stare at him.

Setanta looks over at my desk in thought, “Not like I can talk but…The circumstances were a bit different then.” He looks back at me with a small grin while placing his hand on my head gently. The blue haired Servant runs his fingers through my hair, careful of any knots I may have from my abnormal bedhead. “Your bedhead is amazing, kid.”

_...He ain’t lyin’._

My bedhead changes as often as the weather does where I live. _Frequently._ One morning I’ll wake up, hair only needing a quick comb through to have everything back in place. Those are the best days. The very next morning however, I’ll wake up with my hair much like how it probably is now _or worse_. My hair somehow manages to have little wings on either side, almost as if it wants to fly right off of my head, leaving me sobbing and bald. Odd ends and knots are every and anywhere and that’s when I need to use my comb to it’s fullest. Much tugging, combing and brushing ensues before I manage to tame my hair.

And if not for the fact that I am currently stuck in ‘stare only’ mode, I would most definitely be dreading the amount of work that is soon to come. The only good thing I get out of such ordeals is that I’m able to pick up heavy things thanks to my not-so-daily muscle workout.

But again, I’m in mindless ‘stare-only’ mode. Setanta notices this.

“You alright?” He asks with a small tilt of the head, eyes narrowed a bit in concern. Still laying on my side, I move to sit upright without a word. My silence makes the Servant sitting on my bed even more concerned, “Kid?”

Using my left hand, since my right currently held my blanket in a clenched fist, I reach towards the blue haired Lancer. He makes a small confused noise in his throat but says nothing as I do so. My ‘Guts’ skill activates and with a quick jabbing movement, I poke his chest.

“ _Wha--?!_ ”

I poke it again.

“...oi.”

Then I give it two more pokes for good measure before resting my whole palm on the spot I poked. All this earns me afterwards is a long pinch to my left cheek and a sigh.

“Ya done?” Blank blue eyes look up to meet relaxed red ones. I don’t move my hand so he doesn’t let go of my cheek, “Well…Good to know you’re still weird as hell.” A long stretch of motionless silence follows before Setanta decides that we’ve been like this for long enough. He releases my cheek, “Trying to figure out if I’m real or not?”

I nod slightly with a hum.

“Figure it out yet?”

Another nod, accompanied by words this time. “Yes.” Setanta hums at me like he’s asking me ' _And?_ ’', so I report my findings with a small pat to his chest. “You are real.”

The blue Lancer lets out a quick laugh, “Glad to hear it.” He then grabs my hand lightly, only to remove it from his chest and place it in my lap. Thoughts, albeit useless ones, begin to move around in my brain as I watch him do this.

_He has a nice laugh..._

_I wonder what Alter sounds like when he laughs._

See? Useless.

…sort of. 

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, I’m gonna head back into the kitchen. Might even grab some more bacon…” He informs me while standing with a grin. My fist lets go of the bundled up fabric it held by the time he reaches the door, “Go get washed up then come eat. Need to get some food in ya.”

His fading footsteps are the last thing I hear before my body goes on autopilot, brain shutting down for a small while longer as a wave of familiarity hits me. I fumble a bit out of bed and stride over to my bathroom, vaguely aware of the fact that I’m only in my underwear. I’m not quite sure how long I’m in the bathroom but by the time I come out of it, hair still a bit damp from my shower, I feel refreshed. Like my human qualities have now been returned to me.

My mobility, body no longer a mix between animatronic and sluggish as I stretch my arms high above my head with a deep groan. 

My voice, mouth finally forming words after such a wonderful stretch, arms falling against my sides with a loud slap. “ _Mmm!_ Nothing like a good ‘ol stretch in the morning to get ya going.”

My thoughts, brain fully functioning now as I walk over to my closet and look for my relaxing clothes;A pair of loose gray pants, a long sleeved turquoise sweater with a skull and(of course) a pair of socks. _Hmm?_ I frown a little as I dig further into my closet, bottoms and socks acquired. _Where is my sweater? It should be in here…_ I rest my hands on my hips with a small huff.

 _Maybe Alter took it?_ An image of him in it comes to mind, poor sweater screaming bloody murder as it stretches across his broad chest. I shake my head with a giggle. _No, no. He couldn’t fit it anyway._ This time Setanta pops into my head, sweater somewhat stretched but manageable as he walks around my apartment in it. I shake my head again. _No, no. He wouldn’t take it either. Besides, he had on a white shirt when…he was on…my bed….._

_…_

_?!!_

One second I’m in my bedroom, the next I’m in the living room with my hands on my knees, panting. What I see when I look up takes away the breath that I barely got back.

“ _You spilled my juice._ ”

“I said I was sorry!”

…

“…thwwawwwgh…”

Two pairs of red eyes look up from their current predicament to meet my frazzled blue.

_T-There’s another one!!!_

Setanta, who still leans against my small island with a piece of bacon in his mouth, now watches me over his shoulder. Alter stands across the island with his own plate of bacon and a half filled cup of orange juice. He looks like he was wiping something up with a paper towel towel before I burst in. The rest of my kitchen is surprisingly clean, save for a few plates that are now in the sink and two empty packages of bacon on the counter.

Seta gives me a quick wave, “Hey.”

My parents good teachings kick in, arm raising as I wave back at him without a word.

_It's almost like I'm programmed!_

They both then stare at me in silence for a moment before Alter seems to notice something out of the ordinary. He tosses the soaked paper towel in the trash while walking around the island and is on me in only a few steps. I straighten up and open my mouth to speak, only to be silenced by the towel that once hung around my neck being slapped onto the top of my head.

“Still wet.” Alter grumbles before moving the towel that now covers my whole head in small, jerky motions. Much ruffling and pulling ensues as the spiky tailed Servant dries my hair. Not without complaint of course.

I grunt and I wince and I even try to pull away at one point with a noise, " _H-Hurts!_ "

Alter isn’t even phased by my squirming, holding me in place with practiced ease as he continues to work. “Deal with it.”

A loud laugh comes from the kitchen, fridge opening a short second after. “Should’ve dried your hair before coming out here. Now you gotta deal with the big guy.” I can hear Setanta rummage through the fridge a bit before walking somewhere and pouring something into a glass.

Mr-Dries-A-Lot isn’t amused, “ _Can it_ , you juice spilling bastard.”

“Oh really? Well this ‘juice spilling bastard’ just filled your cup back up for you.” Setanta shoots back with an annoyed huff and quick slam of the refrigerator door. _Please don't break the door!_

There is a short pause, room mostly silent save for the ruffling of the towel in my hair and my grunts of discomfort.

“...go raibh maith agat.”

_ …thank you. _

The blue haired Lancer sounds happy with his response, voice a bit soft now. “Tá fáilte romhat.”

_ You’re welcome. _

Hair finally dried to his liking, Alter removes the towel from my head completely and tosses it back around my shoulders like it was before. Then he walks over to his plate of bacon on the kitchen island without another word. Vision no longer filled with a fluffy white towel, I see that Setanta is once again leaning on the counter. Only this time he leans against it with his back so he can watch me stand there like a dumbstruck(but dry) fool. I point at him.

“You’re here too.”

“We still talking about that?” He asks with a raised brow, hand creeping towards another plate filled with bacon. _Must’ve been there the whole time_ , I think in passing as he grabs a piece and munches on it. “Of course I’m here. You summoned me.” Setanta jerks his head in Alters’ direction, “Same as him.”

I point to myself, “I…”

“Uh huh.”

I point to him again, “Summoned you.”

“Yep.”

 _Wait, wait, wait. That’s not…That’s not possible right?_ I massage my temples vigorously as I pace from my couch, to my bedroom doorway and back again. The two Servants that occupy my kitchen island just watch in somewhat amused silence, munching on their bacon while I have a mid-life crisis. _I can feel the gray hairs already sprouting in!_

Still pacing, I just let all of my thoughts flow out. “That’s not possible. It just is **_**not**_** possible! Because, ya know, look…I-- ****No****. There is no way that a Master can summon _two_ Servants. And not just two but within a month of each other?! It just doesn’t happen! I know I may not be completely caught up with the manga and everything, but it goes like this…”

My hands are flailing as I turn to address them head on, feet now stuck in one place. “A Master summons a Servant with some kind of ritual or whatever…Again, I’m not fully on par with all the lore and everything. _Then_ only ****one**** Servant responds to said summons and boom bang boom, you’re done.” I jab a finger in Setanta’s direction, “So why are _you_ here?! And believe me, it’s not that I don’t like you. In fact, I like you so much that I always have you in my ‘Favorites’ slot but ****that**** and _this_ are two separate things and--!”

Setanta glances back at Alter with a smirk, “See? I’m his favorite.” The spiky Servant just rolls his eyes with a grumble that I’m too panicked and frazzled to hear. His lighter counterpart then turns back to me, holding up a hand. “And why can’t it be possible? You do it on your game all the time.”

All the air leaves my lungs in a tired sigh, “Like I said--” Setanta doesn’t let me finish as he now points at something on me. Or rather the _lack of_ something on me.

“Before we get into any of that, don’t you think you should get dressed at some point? You might catch a cold.”

_What is he talking about? I’ve got clothes…on?_

I look down at myself, really look at myself, and much to my horror the blue one speaks the truth. This entire time I’ve been standing infront of them in nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist and the now used one around my neck.

_OH DEAR LORD._

_Do you know how many heart attacks my father would have if he knew I was standing practically naked infront of two very attractive men that I only sort of know?! Hell, my ancestors might even be rolling in there graves right about now!_

_Although I'm sure there would be at least one that would be praising me...Most likely from my moms' side of the family._

The sound I make is a mixture between a screech and a squeak as I sprint back into my bedroom, grabbing the clothes I pulled out earlier, body as red as an apple. " ** _ **WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING EARLIER?!?!!!**_** "

The only response I get is a loud laugh-cackle and a few tail thumps against the kitchen floor in what I assume is amusement.

* * *

Now fully clothed and ready to(reluctantly) face the two elephants in my apartment, I drag myself through the bedroom door and back into the living area. The… _My_ Servants hadn’t really moved much since I left in a flustered panic. However, one of them must have went into the living room to grab the remote at some point because my T.V. was now on and showing a repeat of _Chopped_. I watch them weigh in on what the chefs are making.

There’s also a third empty packet of bacon on the counter, but we won’t mention that yet.

“ _What_ _is that?_ ” Setanta still sits in the same position, plucking bacon from his plate on the island as he comments with narrowed eyes. Alter watches the show in mild disgust, now sitting on one of the island stools as he continues to enjoy his seemingly endless pile of bacon.

“Looks like shit.” A pause to take a bite of bacon. “Who would even eat that?”

Setanta finishes gobbling his strip before speaking, "I sure as hell wouldn’t." He grabs another strip, "Could you imagine how loud those three would be right now if they were here watching this with us?" Alter just shakes his head.

“Wouldn’t be able to hear anything.”

“No point in watching the show then.”

“You know K--” The spiky Servant stops mid-sentence when he finally takes notice of me standing somewhere between the living room and my bedroom doorway. He closes his mouth around a newly grabbed piece of bacon, tail swinging around to slap his lighter counterpart on the right arm. Must have hurt too because the hit man(play on words, _hehe_ ) jumps with a yelp.

“Ow!” Setanta turns to glare at the man behind him, “What was that for?! That damn thing is spiky!” Alter nods his head towards me with a grunt. “What is it… _Oh_.”

The room goes silent, comments from the judges about the four, uh, _unique_ dishes they’ve been served being the only noise that fills the space. It’s not exactly awkward silence but I wouldn’t go and say that it’s comfortable either. A vague memory of my dream plays in my mind for a moment, ending with me hugging another blue haired Servant due to causing him discomfort.

 _Alter stopped talking when he noticed me…I wonder why. Whose name was he about to say?_ I scratch my pointer finger with my thumb, something I tend to do when in thought or nervous.

_Is this one of those things that I have to figure out on my own?_

Setanta, who had had enough of this not-so-awkward silence, grabs his plate of bacon and holds it out to me. “Want some? Alter made another pack a few minutes ago.”

Now _that_ is what snaps me out of my thoughts.

_He did what now?_

Alter. Big bad 5-Star Berseker dude that nearly burnt down my kitchen on multiple occasions due to being a closet pyromaniac that sometimes forgets to take the foil off of things before putting them in the microwave.

**_**Cooking.** _ **

Once again, I find myself pointing dumbly at a Servant in question. “ _You_ cooked the bacon?” Alter nods. My brows meet my hairline in surprise before lowering as I turn to squint at the other blue haired Servant, finger still pointing at Alter. " ** _ **HE**_** cooked the bacon? _By himself?_ "

“Yep.”

“ _Without_ setting anything on fire?”

“Yep.”

I look between the two in disbelief, " _HOW?_ "

Alter, who drained the rest of the orange juice from his glass, stands up and walks over towards the microwave that sits to the left of my stove. He pats the front door with his empty left hand, leaning on the counter a bit as he smirks at me. My jaw drops.

"Y-You… _You used the microwave? PROPERLY?_ "

His smirk gets wider, more and more pointy teeth glinting in the light.

And I can honestly say that this is the first time I’ve seen him smirk at me like that and felt nothing but pride as a tear comes to my eye. I quickly wipe it away with a sigh. _He's improving...How wonderful._

“Wow…” Setanta starts, a new piece of bacon in his mouth. _Seriously, how much bacon did they make? It couldn’t have just been three packs,_ I can’t help but think as I walk over to my little island and stand next to the black hole with his plate of goodies. The man scoots his plate my way, so I grab a crispy piece to munch on(I _love_ the crispy pieces). He then turns to look at the Servant by the microwave with an amused grin,“You still suck at cooking, huh?”

Alters’ proud smirk is gone in an instant. Instead of commenting or throwing insults, the spiky Servant just rolls his eyes before making a beeline for the fridge and the orange juice bottle inside. _Might have to get some more at the rate that he's drinking it..._ His silence as he pours himself another full cup doesn’t stop the Lancer in the slightest.

“You always were a more of a sweets kind of guy.”

Alter slams the fridge closed so hard that it rattles the cabinets a bit, “Enough.”

Setanta smirks at him, “What? It’s not that big of a secret that you--”

In a short moment of anger, armor begins to materialize and before I know it, I once again have a fully armored Servant(as much as he would have on in his 1st Ascension) in my kitchen. Setanta only looks mildly surprised while I barely mange to ****not**** jump out of my skin. I’m surprised I didn’t dive over the couch again as Alter all but growls at the man to my left, tail slapping the island like it wants to break it.

“ _One more word_ _and I’ll run you through with my spear_.”

Setanta is silent now as he stares, face unusually blank like yesterday. Alter does the same, spear gripped tightly in his hand.

All is a deadly calm.

Except for me of course.

I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I am currently freaking the fuck out.

_See? I’m cursing so you know it’s true._

_Oh, I rhymed too. Cursing and rhyming…What has become of my life?_

I watch the two stare at each other in horror. _No, no, no! Please don’t fight, please don’t fight, please don’t fight I finally got this kitchen fixed up just the way I like it before you two showed up in my life!_

I gnaw on my piece of bacon, palms sweaty as I frantically pray. _Please don’t fight, please don’t fight, please don’t fight, please don’t fight, pleasedon’tfightpleasedon’tfightplea--!_

Alters’ eyes widen a tiny bit before going back to normal.

_?!_

_THEY’RE GONNA DO IT! THEY’RE GONNA FIGHT!!_

_MY KITCHEN!!!_ I start to look around the room, searching for either my cellphone or the landline phone.

And yes I do have a landline phone. You don’t know how much crap I’ve heard from the troublesome trio about _that_ , but now is not the time. Right now, I need to find some means of verbal communication so I can call in some reinforcements.

_Police…Need to call the police! Need the good ‘ol boys in blue!!!_

I literally only move an inch before a voice stops me, “It’s not like they could really do anything, ya know.” I turn back to my left and find that both Servants are now looking at me. Setanta looks amused by me while Alter looks annoyed. Whether I caused this remains to be seen as the Lancer continues, “And we’re not gonna fight.”

 _You’re not?_

Alter speaks this time, “No.” He sits back down on his stool, black pants and matching shirt reappearing as he does, head now in his hand as he closes his eyes with a frown. "If you wanted to see you could have just said something, idiot."

Setanta puffs out a laugh, "Seemed more fun this way."

I don't hear their short back and forth. No, I'm too busy transitioning from freaking out to a shocked state of confusion.

“Bu-But you guys were--! I thought you two were gonna--!” It’s hard to speak properly as I swivel back and forth between the two of them so fast I nearly hurt my neck. Alters’ tail maneuvers over and across the island, landing on my head with a light tap to keep it in place. “What are you doing?!” I try to move from underneath it but he wont let me, tail now weighing more than I'm used to.

“He’s just looking after you…In his own way.” Setanta explains, grinning like a Cheshire cat at Alter before turning back to me. “Speaking of looking after someone, when are you gonna look after _him_? He’s still stuck at his 1st Ascension! Level him up already.”

_Pardon?_

I stop fighting the tail on my head in favor of squinting at the man next to me, “What was that now?”

“You…” Setanta looks from me to Alter in disbelief, “Does he not know?” The Servant in question opens his eyes to stare at him for a moment before shaking his head. “Wow…Ok, so uh…” Setanta stops short with a surprised hum, staring off to his left as he tries to get collect his thoughts. The kitchen is once again filled with the lost mumbles of the T.V. as he does this, leaving me and spiky to our own devices.

Alter moves his tail off of the top of my head in favor of curling around the back of my neck. I tense at the slightest brush of it on my neck, something that makes him stop completely, red eyes watching me closely with his tail hovering a bit in the air. He makes a face and even though I’m still kind of crappy at reading him and his expressions, even I can tell that he is ever so slightly hurt by my reaction. I can’t help but frown at this.

_It’s not his fault. Really it isn’t. It’s just…_

Alter lets his tail start to fall back towards the ground, eyes once again closed.

_No, wait!_

It’s not everyday that a Servant tries to open up to you, no matter how small or big the action, so when they do you gotta act fast. You gotta be there willing to let them do so in their own way. That’s what being a good Master is all about right? Accepting your Servant as best as you can and working with them. Playing off of their strengths and understanding their weaknesses. The memories of Alter trying to climb into bed with me and my rejection flashes briefly in my mind.

_I already screwed up once. I won’t let it happen again!_

Knowing I probably won’t be able to speak quick enough, I do the next best thing. Gently, I grab his tail and guide it around the back of my neck until the tip of it rests on my shoulder. It seems to be a tiny bit easier to have it go around my neck when I'm the one doing it. Though I still have to fight back a flinch or two. My eyes close now as I guide him;That being the only way I can do such a thing without losing my nerve.

The beginning of his tail that only moved where I guided it, tightened around the back of my neck a bit. I give it a small pat. What I see when I open my eyes a second later would have my jaw rolling away on the floor if that were physically possible.

_Is that…_

_Is that a smile? Like a really **real** smile?_

Alter, who could have possibly been smiling at me the entire time he was hidden from my sight, blinks in surprise. Almost as if he didn’t expect me to open my eyes so soon and see him. That's just a guess though. Before I have a chance to confirm whether he is or isn’t smiling, his face returns to a somewhat neutral setting, mouth set in a line and giving nothing away. I want to ask him but I doubt that he’d give me an answer, so I remain silent.

Setanta finds his words at last, turning to face me with a thoughtful frown. “Well, you know how you go farming for the different leveling and Ascension materials on your game?”

I nod, “Uh huh.”

“Yeah, so when you use the items you collect on us, we level up. We get stronger. We Ascend. Working on our interludes and rank up quests helps too. In other words…” He straightens up a bit, hand on his hip and face more serious than I’m used to. “The things you do to your Servants on your game affect them-- affect _us_ , in the real world.”

_…they do?_

“They do. That’s why you need to make sure we’re in tip-top shape on the game. Otherwise, we can’t do our job properly.” Setanta finishes with a small huff.

"Job?”

“Protecting you.” He says while giving me a quick head ruffle. “That’s our job as your Servants.”

I nod once more, unable to form words as I try to process the new bits of information. _Ok. So what I do in the game affects them here in real time…_ My thumb scratches at my pointer finger again as I glance at the Servant standing next to me for a moment before turning to look at the different segments on Alters’ tail. _I mean, he has no reason to lie, but that just seems a bit crazy._

_…_

_Then again, I summoned these two, so anything goes at this point._

“ _Glad you see it that way. You’re gonna need that kind of attitude for what comes next._ ”

For the first time since I walked over here, I fully turn to face Setanta, brows furrowed in confusion. “Did you say something?”

The tail around my neck squeezes a bit tighter.

Red eyes seem to glow before the Lancer answers with a smirk, “Who knows~”

I grimace, “Well that’s foreboding.”

“Now, now, now. Don’t worry about that.” Setanta says with a quick stretch of the arms above his head, deciding to fold them behind his head as he steps into the living room area. The Lancer plops down with on the blue couch with a a muted sound, “Alright, so kid--”

“Hajime.” Alter, who had been silent for most of this ordeal, corrects with a small frown.

Setanta just laughs at the agitated correction, “Yes yes, _Hajime_.” He leans his head against the back of the couch, staring at me upside down. _Or is it me that is upside down to him?_ I shake my head at the random thought. He notices this, “What’s the matter?”

_Oh. He saw me._

“No. Nothing.”

The man hums at me before continuing, “Hajime, go find your little rectangle thingy--”

“Rectangle thingy? You mean my tablet?”

“Yeah, that’s it! Go find your tablet so we can level up the big guy over there. It might take awhile to get everything you need to have him at Max power, but we’ve got time… _hopefully_.” The last bit is too low for me to hear.

_Now I **know** he said something this time! Maybe he’ll repeat it…_

Cryptic red eyes meet my curious blue and it's then that I know that him repeating what he said ain’t gonna happen. This then only leaves me to wonder what it is he doesn’t want me to hear, same as Alter. I decide to leave it be for now. There are more important things going on at the moment.

Setanta must see the decision I make, a smile coming onto his face as he moves on to what he was originally saying. “Now go grab it. We can work on things while I’m here.”

_Hmm? The way he said that is just a bit…_

“Um…Does that mean that you’ll be leaving soon?”

His answer is immediate, “No.”

I can feel all the stress begin to flood in after standing here for so long and having a somewhat normal conversation with these two Servants. My shoulders grow tense as I stare at the man on the couch with wide eyes.

_Woah, woah, woah. Wait just a diddly darn minute! Are you--?_

I point at him dumbly like I did earlier, “Are you staying here?” A nod. “With me and the guy behind me?” Another nod.

…ha.

Hahahahahahahahahaha.

Ha.

…

All the fangirls and fanboys would probably be murdering me this very second out of jealousy. Part of me doesn’t blame them really;Living with not one, but _two_ Cu Chulainns? That’s a dream and then some. Not for me though. I'm talking about the fans. If anything, all this is giving me is high stress levels and many a gray hair.

My silence seems to send Setanta the wrong(or _right_ ) message as he pouts at me a bit, “What? Are you saying it’s ok for the big guy to live here and not me? That’s kinda cold, Hajime.”

 _Well, I’m somewhat used to him being here at this point._ “Y-Yes, but--”

Alter butts in this time, “Servants usually live with their Master. It’s better that way. Why do you think I’m living with you?”

_Because you like me?_

My stress levels begin to reach new heights as I look over at the sitting spiky Servant, who still has his tail wrapped around the back of my neck mind you, mouth set in a thin line. He just shrugs, seemingly oblivious to the turmoil and stress he is currently inflicting upon my person. Setanta grabs my attention after a moment of staring at the two of us quietly from his spot on the couch.

“It’s true. The closer we are to you, the easier it is to look after you and so on.” He scans my the living room for a second, eyes catching sight of something with a small noise in his throat, “Is that it?” I turn to see what _‘it’_ is and find that the blue haired Lancer is no longer on the couch. No, he now stands infront of the left bookcase(one of the two that flank my T.V.), hand pulling out what looks to be a thin blue and black book until…

Setanta inspects the item with a small confused frown, “Why do you have your tablet on the bookshelf? Are ya hiding it from someone?”

“...On the bookshelf? What are you talking-- _Oh_.” The Servant turns to look at me, tablet in hand, as I realize that he is indeed right. _The reason it’s up there is kind of embarrassing though…_ “Well, that's because--”

“He mistakes it for a book and puts it on the shelf like an idiot.” 

I whip around to look at Alter, tail digging a tiny bit into my neck as I do. “It was only that one time!”

“And this time.” I open my mouth to speak, but apparently he wasn’t done. “And the four times a couple weeks ago. And the first day I came here. And--”

“Alright, alright! I get it!” I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air. Alter smirks, looking oh so smug at my surrender while Setanta just laughs at our little back and forth. I turn back to the man holding my tablet with a huff, “Ignore him.”

“Fine by me.” Says the man with a grin.

“ ** **Oi.**** ” The tail around my neck moves back onto the top of my head with an annoyed flop, a little bit of the tip blocking my vision. I move it over to the right a bit with my hand and hold it there so I can see.

Also so I won’t end up losing an eye or two because I have grown quite fond of them over the years.

Alter begins to move his tail against me then, trying to cover my eyes and face as more of the tail comes into view. I grip the wiggling thing harder and so begins my struggle of keeping the darned thing out of my eyes, spikes and all. The dark haired Servant seems to be plenty amused by my struggling. He even snorts a bit before whacking me on the nose with it. _Thank the lord I closed my eyes before he did that._

As I continue to fight off the spiked menace, Setantas’ laughs and Alters’ snorts filling my apartment, I realize something.

_This…_

_This is my life now, isn’t it?_

_Teased and pushed around by a couple of Servants that, once again,_ **_**should not exist**_** _, like to eat bacon, watch cooking shows and start fires via my kitchen stove._

_Anyone wanna switch? I’m taking applicants! Just send me your address, references and…Aw heck, who am I kidding? It's already too late. They've infiltrated and don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Might as well just get used to this new life of mine, but before that..!_

At this point, I somehow manage to get wrapped up in his tail. _Literally_. Alter now holds me hostage and Setanta is bent over laughing at this while I suffer in his tight tail grip.

**_**BUT THE WIZARD WAS UNDETTERED.** _ **

I wriggle my fingers up to my face so I can make a small space to see out of properly. Alter is already trying to close the gap, tail constricting like a snakes would. “S-Seta!” I grunt out, struggling to keep the space open.

The man in question takes a minute to catch his breath, “Y-Yeah?”

_I only ask this because I have now resigned myself to the fate of having not one, but two of you guys here, which under normal circumstances should not happen. However, my parents taught me good manners and that one thing you must know when having someone over, either living or visiting is--!_

The gap is almost fully closed now.

"H-How…do you _like--!_ " A small, frustrated grunt and shove. “How do you like your eggs?”

And then the gap was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Cu Chulainn has officially been added to the Fujiwara household! How will my poor boy manage to keep these two in check for the foreseeable future? Even I don't know sometimes! We will just have to wait, read(or in my case type) and see.
> 
> It's late, so I don't think I have anything that needs much explaining at this point in time, but maybe once I read over this again, I'll find something. That or you guys can just ask me questions. Either way is good.
> 
> Kudos, Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism will forever be welcome ^^


	11. From Sweet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat quiet evening at the Fujiwara household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I've written two much XD
> 
> I just get on a roll and it doesn't stop and before I know it I done wrote like 12 pages for one chapter. I'm not exaggerating either people. It happened once. Anywho, this is the first half of the originally planned chapter 11 and I'm starting to think that having it cut in half was the best way to go. Story-wise of course.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> And expect to see the second half no later than Tuesday!

Two weeks.

It has officially been two weeks to the day since I gained yet another Cu Chulainn. This Cu is of the Lancer class variety and is very good at getting people out of sticky situations. Situations like, oh I don’t know, being ambushed by a bunch of skeletons sprouting from the ground like undead weeds and flowers. He’s also good at giving people a heart attack but I’d rather not dwell on either of those memories for too long. The bottom line is, I now live with two Cu Chulainns.

I’m sure the fangirls and fanboys around the world would be proud.

And maybe a bit jealous(and/or murderous…), but let’s not think about that.

I pick up my phone for the nth time that night, clicking the button on the side so the display lights up and shows me what time it is. My lips turn down in a small frown, grip on the paintbrush in my left hand tightening at what I see.

_6:35…What’s taking them so long?_

Them refers to Alter and Setanta. The two Servants that I sent to the grocery store in hopes of getting a small list of things. Those things include:

  * ****_****Milk-1 gallon****_
  * _********12 Grain Bread-2 loafs****_
  * _********Medium Sized Shrimp** (Deveined) **-1 bag****_
  * _********Large Carrots-1 bag****_
  * _********Blueberry Suckers**** ( ** **Alter, these are for you =)**** )_



Now here’s the kicker ladies and gents. I gave them this list a little over **_**three hours ago**_**.

_Three!!_

That’s three fingers more than I’d like to hold up on my hand when counting how long they’ve been gone!

Yes, I understand that they are _more_ than capable of taking care of themselves. I know that in actuality, I should be more worried about the people that might try to hurt them rather than the actual Servants themselves. That if push came to shove they would be perfectly fine.

That is what my rational brain knows.

 _My normal brain_ …The one that is always occupied with worry when it regards people that I’ve come to care about? That one is very nervous and a bit anxious. Add in the fact that I need the carrots and shrimp in order to make dinner, _yummy shrimp fried rice_ , and that I’m hungry and you’ll understand why I’m in such a state.

I twirl my paint brush a bit while biting my lip, right thumb hovering over the call button. _They could have gotten lost. Maybe I should call them and make sure everything is ok…_

And before you think I’m insane, _they have cellphones._ Not quite sure about how or when they got them, but they do. Not gonna even question it because them having a a cellphone is one of the least surprising things I’ve experienced at this point. It might just be a gift from the grail or something and to be honest, I’m glad that they already have one. Now I don’t have to worry about buying them one(though I would have done it if need be).

It did give me pause when Seta first pulled out his blue encased cellphone with what looked to be a Gae Bolg phone jack chain thingy. Even longer pause when Alter did the same, only his case was a dark blue and his chain looked like a gunblade.

The conversation I had with the two phone wielding Celts comes to mind as my thumb inches closer to the call button.

* * *

_“This all you want?” Alter asks while taking the little piece of paper from me. “It’s not a lot.”_

_I nod at him, “I know, but I pretty much have everything else I need here.” My eyes go over towards Seta as he leans against the front door, wearing some of the clothes we ordered for him. A dark blue sweater(long sleeved), black jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. I grimace a little, “Are you_ **_**sure** _ ** _you don’t want to put on a jacket or something? It is raining outside after all.”_

_“Nah, I’m good. To be honest, I’d prefer to go out in a t-shirt or even no shirt at all, but I doubt that you’d let me. Public decency and all that.” He ends with a small smirk._

_I simply shake my head before heading towards the newly acquired bench next to him. Well…It’s more than a bench._

_Que my evil, I’ve-got-my-hands-on-something-amazing laugh._

_It’s actually a bench_ **_**and** _**_a storage unit._

_Alter moves around a bit behind me, probably grabbing his almost empty glass of orange juice and draining it(guy seems to live off the stuff), as I lift up the blue cushion/lid that matches my couch. Sitting quietly inside are a couple of umbrellas, the cool long ones with a curved handle, a small thing of shoe polish and a can of boot…sealer? It’s the stuff you spray on your fabric type boots to make sure water beads off of them instead of soaking in and staining them. I’ve never really been a stickler for things like that but my mom(who also gave me the cool bench) insisted._

_And by insisted, I mean she put the can in there before giving it to me._

_I easily pull the brellis(that’s what I call ‘em) out of the bench and close the lid. They’re really cute umbrellas too. One is yellow and covered in a gazillion and one polka-dots while the other is a bit more calm, sporting many blue raindrops. I look between the two brellis._

**_**Who should I give each one?** _ ** _I hold up the yellow one._ **_**I doubt that Alter would want this one, but Seta might not want it either…**_** _My cheeks puff up in frustration._ **_**What to do, what to do…** _ **

_Little did I know that both Celts were watching me. One was smiling softly while the other stood there with a barely visible upturn of the lips._

_A hand bigger than my own comes into view, cuff of a black hoodie covering the tattooed wrist it was attached to as it grabbed the…_ **_**Eh?** _ **

_My head shoots up to see Alter now holding the yellow, I repeat, the_ **_**YELLOW POLKA-DOT** _**_umbrella in his hand. I blink a couple of times in surprise, “Y-You want that one?”_

_Alter frowns a bit, “What? I can’t have this one?”_

_“No…” He switches to a glare, “No, no! I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just I didn’t think you’d want it because…”_

_“Because?”_

_It’s a struggle to keep eye contact, so I give in and glance off to my right, staring hard at my blue couch. “You don’t…really like…color…”_

_Alter lets out a small huff, “I like yellow.”_

_“You do?” He nods._

_Seta thinks it a good time to speak up, “For many reasons.” This comment earns him a glare._

_“Shut up.”_

_“Yes, yes.” The Lancer then holds out his hand to me, “Can I have my umbrella now? I feel left out.”_

_I pass it to him in a hurry, “Sorry! Here you go.”_

_“No need to apologize, Hajime. I was just kidding. Now…” Setanta looks over towards Alter, “Ready to go?”_

_“Yeah.” A simple answer that leads to both men getting ready to head out the door and go to the store(yet another rhyme). That is, until I stop them._

_“Are you **sure** you don’t want me to come with you? I can help.”_

_Two pairs of red eyes seem to have a conversation that I don’t understand before looking back at me. “We’ll be fine.” Alter responds before shooting me a glare, “And_ **_**don’t** _**_call us every 5 minutes.” Seta nods in agreement. When I say nothing back, they take this as their que to leave._

_“It’s only a few things on the list. How hard can it be?”_

* * *

_Apparently it’s harder than you originally thought!_

I roll my worn paintbrush between my thumb and pointer finger in frustration.

“ _How many Cu Chulainns’ does it take to get a short list of groceries?_ A lot of them. So many in fact that you need to call in backup to find the ones that you originally sent out in the first place.” I grumble to my empty apartment. With a long tired sigh, I toss my phone onto the couch behind me and turn back to my easel. Sitting on said easel is what I’ve been working on for the past three hours. Also known as the time that my two battle capable Servants went to the grocery store so I could make dinner which I am in dire need of.

Man that’s a mouthful.

The 36x36… _Ah. 36in by 36in for those who may not get it._

_Not saying you guys aren’t smart or anything, but I still wanna clarify._

_Also, for those of you who may or may not have guessed, I’m in the living room. My back is to the door and I’m right around the spot where I was standing in nothing but a towel a couple weeks prior._

_..._

_Ahem._

**_**THE 36x36**_** canvas is completely covered in paint as it sits on the little lip of the easel. The reason I decided to work on this was, even though it may seem like I have more important things to deal with at the moment, the world does not know this. Ergo, _I still have homework and projects to do._ My regular classes are simple enough to complete and I was able to ask my teachers if they could send me the homework that I’d missed. They were all pretty worried about me being out ‘sick’ for a whole two weeks, but I assured them I was fine.

I also had to re-re- _re_ assure my parents that I was recovering well and that they didn’t have to come check up on me. Lord only knows the type of chaos that would bring.

Now my art classes are a different matter. There are projects and paintings and _things_ that take _time_ to complete. Like the painting that I will finally be finished with just as soon as I add one more tree in the back _and…_

A quick dip into the barely there forest green paint on my artists palette(I said I’ve been painting for three hours straight guys), a couple strokes and ta-da! A small tree has been painted. There was a blank bit of sky in the background that just didn’t feel right, so I figured a baby tree would do the trick. One good lean back on the stool I borrowed from the kitchen island to look over the entire masterpiece and we’re done!

I lean back a bit further and drop my palette onto the back part of my couch before standing up. Any and all thought leaves my mind as I stretch long and hard with a loud satisfied groan, joints popping a bit. My fingers reach for the ceiling for a few moments longer before falling to my sides with a slap as I go nearly boneless. Nearly because if I actually went boneless like I’d like to, I would be nothing but a heap on the floor.

I squint at my painting like an old man.

_Then again…that doesn’t sound too bad._

With that thought in mind, I ease down onto the floor beneath me, soft carpet welcoming me with open fibers. My long sleeved and oversized paint splattered shirt(that used to be white long, long ago) and my black skinny jeans keep me at just the right temperature. The Goldilocks temp.

Not too hot.

Not too cold.

Just right.

The forgotten soft jazz I had playing on the T.V. now rings loudly in my ears and soothes me. The bits of rain I hear hitting my windows blends perfectly with the soft playing jazz. Tension from being in the same position for _far_ too long melts away as I take this odd but welcome quiet to just relax. To just be.

_Ah…This is heaven._

In that moment, all is right in the world.

My crops are prospering. The birds are singing. The sun is shining(somewhere). All is as it should be as my breathing begins to even out, eyelids growing heavier and heavier with each tick of the kitchen clock over the stove.

_ Coming to join me now, are you? I’ve been waiting. _

I can feel myself reaching out for whoever is talking to me, the familiar voice filling my head. My mind continues to reach for them as my consciousness fades further and further away.

_ That’s it. Come to me. I miss you. _

**_~~**Me too.** ~~ _ ** ~~~~

If I had the strength to speak or think I would say ‘me too’.

_ It’s not fair that they get to be there without me. Call me soon, ok? _

I can feel my mouth move, albeit barely, to answer. My voice is lower than a whisper, “...ok”

I hear a warm chuckle in response.

_ Good. _

…

Then the door opens and I nearly have a heart attack.

_Again._

The entire apartment is soon flooded with noise. Cars beep loudly at each other. Fi-Fi from next door barks at the annoyingly loud cars. Rain that was once considered peaceful now pounds loudly at every and any surface it can hit. Plastic bags rustle and rub against each other like crinkled up paper, accompanied by the sound of squeaky wet shoes and boots.

At the center of all this chaos and noise are two Servants.

_My Servants._

_My very loud Servants._

_My very loud Servants that seem to be having an ongoing argument about_ … _apples?_

Seta comes in, voice booming. “For the last time, Gala apples are the best! They’re the perfect balance of sweet and sour!”

“Who the hell wants to eat an apple that’s sour?” Alter, who looks like an annoyed drenched cat, growls back. “When you think of apples, you think of sweet and sweet alone. Red Delicious. End of discussion.”

The blue haired Lancer toes off his tennis shoes with a huff, “Not everyone has a sweet tooth like you.” Shoes now off and laying sideways, he grabs the bags his darker counterpart holds so that he can remove his boots.

“I **_**do not**_** have a sweet tooth. I just have taste buds that actually work.” Hands now free, the spiky tailed Servant bends over to untie his dark laces with an even deeper set frown. “Besides, I’m sure the kid still loves his apples sweet.”

“Huh?! You’re kidding.” Seta slams down three of the bags in his hands on the small kitchen island. “Is maith leis milis agus géar.”

_ He likes sweet and sour. _

Alter just growls at him for what could be the nth time that evening before focusing on peeling off his wet black hoodie. Seta does the same after gently placing the fourth bag he still held in his arms on the island;Only going to peel off his sweater when he was sure the bag was secure.

 _Must be the eggs_ , briefly goes through my slowly calming mind as I continue to watch them move around in a half terrified silence. After a bit of a struggle, Alter nearly rips the darn hoodie over his head with a small sigh of relief.

Apparently the fight over apples was not yet finished.

“An cuimhin leat nuair a rinneamar pie úll?” Alter starts.

_ Do you remember when we made apple pie? _

Seta, who is now tirelessly trying to peel off the sweater that sticks to him like a second skin, frowns over at the man that called him. “Is féidir. D'úsáid muid úlla _Gala_.”

 _ Yes. We used  _ **_ **Gala** _**_apples. _

“D'úsáid muid Red Delicious.”

_ We used Red Delicious. _

“Gala.”

“Red Delicious.”

“ ** **GALA.**** ”

“ ** **RED DELICIOUS.**** ”

Seta throws his sodden sweater, that he finally was able to get off, on the kitchen floor with a loud slap and a growl. “ ** _ **GAL--!**_** ”

“ _Umffghh!_ ”

…

Alright, so let me clarify.

Seta did indeed throw his sweater down hard on the floor. Or rather he intended to throw his sweater down on the _kitchen_ floor. The only problem is that due to his annoyance, his aim was a tad bit off. This then resulted in his heavy, rain soaked sweater slapping _me_ on the face.

_Hard._

And if I’m being completely honest, it’s a tiny bit hard to breath when you’ve got a bunch of wet sweater material flooding your nose. Definitely an experience I could do without in my hopefully long and prosperous lifetime. Unfortunately, here we are. 

I hear rather than see Setanta proceed to freak out as I lay there, motionless. “Shit!” In a step or two I can feel him leaning down over me and with a strong yank, my sight is returned to me. “I didn’t even notice you laying there, Hajime! You ok?”

I blink a few times before looking up at the man leaning over me. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes thin as he scans over my face, lips parted a little bit…The epitome of worry. My eyes focus on what’s behind him for a second. Moreso _who_ is behind him, Alter standing there deathly silent. The only thing that belays his worry is his now visible tail(he usually hides when outside of the house), twisting and curling a bit as he waits.

A light tap to my cheek snaps me out of it, “Hajime?”

It’s then I fully realize that both Celts are still waiting for me to respond to the question I was asked. I sit up a bit too fast and spin even faster to look at them, head pounding a bit from the sudden movement. “Yeah! I’m fine! Just a bit surprised is all.”

Both men let out a visible sigh of relief, “That’s good.”

Alter walks a bit closer to me and then proceeds to give me a slap on the back of the head with his tail, nearly knocking me forward and back onto the floor. “Speak up next time.” The glare he shoots me practically dares me to say no.

Good thing I hate dares.

I nod with a rub to the throbbing spot, “Yes. Sorry.”

Pleased with my response, the spiky Servant moves to check and make sure the front door is locked up tight. Not that it matters. Both have told me many times that if anyone tried to break into the apartment they’d have to do a hell of a good job to get back out in one piece. _Their cursing not mine._

This mindset, while true, has lead to me giving them many a lecture. Seems to have worked some, a small smile coming onto my face as I watch Alter lock the door before jiggling the handle. _Thank you._

“...You don’t need to thank me for locking the door.”

 _Oh, he heard me? Oh well._ I flash him a big ‘ol smile, “I know.” This only earns me an eye roll and a huff from the dark haired Berserker but I don’t mind. Not one bit. I think it’s sorta his nonverbal way of… _giving in? Resigning to his fate?_ Something like that.

_Then again I could be wrong._

Setantas’ sudden movement is what pulls me from my thoughts. He’s back on his feet in a flash, skin visibly beginning to dry as he holds out his free right hand to me, soggy sweater gripped in his left. It’s good to see his usual grin lighting up his face now, “Alright kid. Let’s get you up off the floor. Here.” I take his hand and am slowly pulled to my feet.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” The nearly dry Lancer then raises a brow at me, “What were you doing on the floor in the first place?”

 _Ah. I wondered when someone was going to ask that…When they finally noticed me anyway._ “I just finished painting.”

“Painting?”

I point at what I had been working on for the past three hours, “That. I started working on it when you guys _**l**_ ** _ **eft me at home**_**.” I make sure to emphasize the leaving me at home bit but the man infront of me seems unfazed by it. He even ruffles my hair a bit with a smirk.

“Aww, stop fussin’ about not being able to go. You wouldn’t want to be out in all that rain anyway.” I puff up my cheeks with an annoyed little sound. All I get is a laugh, “You look like an apple.” I shake my head, cheeks still puffed and brows furrowed. 

_I do not!_

“Yeah you do.” Seta tosses his sweater over his shoulder, both hands coming to sandwich my puffed face. He then proceeds to mush them together, “úll, úll. Is úll tú~” He sings over and over with a grin.

_ Apple, apple. You are an apple~ _

Blowing more air into my cheeks with all of my might, so hard in fact that my eyes shut tight, I shake(more like wiggle) my head from side to side.

_I AM NOT!!_

Seta keeps singing his little tune without a care, changing it a bit towards the end. “úll, úll. Is úll tú~ Mo úll beag gleoite Gala~”

_ Apple, apple. You are an apple~ My cute little Gala apple~ _

Alter, whom I thought was still in the front of the apartment with us, comments from the bedroom with a semi-shout. “ _He is_ ** _ **not**_** _a Gala apple._ ”

Setanta releases my face with an annoyed sigh, “ _This guy…_ I wasn’t talking to you!!”

“ _Don’t care! If he’s an apple, he’s a Red Delicious apple!_ ”

“Give it a rest already!!” Seta hollers back, feet thudding against the floor as he makes his way to the bedroom. “Why can’t you just admit that…” The rest of his words are too faint for me to hear at this point, what with him now being in the room and able to fuss with Alter a bit more quietly. I look in the direction of my bedroom with a small smile, peaceful atmosphere returning now that it was quiet.

 _I know I should be worried but…_ My eyes then go towards the four bags that have been waiting patiently to be unpacked on the kitchen island. At that exact moment, my stomach decides to grumble. _Loud_. The second sign of prolonged hunger makes itself known with an unusual burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, something both painful and annoying. I rub at my belly with a sigh.

Next thing I know, I’m unpacking the few groceries and prepping for dinner.

_As long as I don’t hear the sound of spears clashing, they should be fine._

_…hopefully._

_Mom always did say it was bad to leave your hounds unsupervised._ I set up my chopping station for the carrots and go to wash and peel them in the sink. _Or was it puppies?_

_Either way, now I know what she meant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya think? At the moment I don't have anything to put here, but maybe that will change tomorrow. We'll see.
> 
> Kudos, Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism will forever be welcome ^^


	12. To Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The somewhat peaceful evening at the Fujiwara household turns sour. Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just...Oh boy.
> 
> Enjoy the second half of the original chapter 11.
> 
> (Note:Later on in the story, it switches from 1st POV(Point of View) to 3rd POV(Omniscient) That basically means you're seeing and hearing all the characters thoughts and feelings.)

By the time I finished chopping up the carrots into bite sized pieces, Alter and Setanta had returned, seemingly done with their little quarrel about apples. I’d look up from time to time to see both Celts moving around quietly;Alter shuffled through the DVDs flanking the T.V. before going to plop on the couch with a small frown. _Must not have found what he was looking for._ Seta soon followed suit, only he practically threw himself across the couch _and_ Alter. Of course a bit of yelling followed but in the end, Alter let him stay, tail wrapping around the man draped across him as they watched a documentary on wolves.

It’s 7:15 when I have everything I need for dinner prepped and ready to go. Actually making the meal doesn’t really take that long, so it shouldn’t be long before I can _finally_ silence my grumbling stomach. A few stray pieces of carrot and some orange juice can only hold ya for so long.

_All that’s left is…_

Bending down a bit infront of the cabinet located underneath my microwave, I open the cabinet and pull out an item. It’s black, relatively heavy, a bit burnt in spots and full of memories. Happy memories. I rub at the rounded burnt bottom fondly.

“ _Mr.Inky reporting for duty._ ” I say, mimicking the squeaky voice my dad used to use when we’d cook together back in the day(because I’m so very old). He would only use _that_ voice when using this very same--

“Who’s Mr.Inky?”

My heart nearly leaps out of my chest at the sudden voice as I spin around and come face to face with a certain blue haired Lancer. There he stands, darn near on top of me, staring curiously. I look him up and down for a moment with wide eyes, wok held tightly against my chest.

_Alright._

_You’ve had your fun._

_Now we need to stop with these random silent approaches!! Guys, I really can’t take this kind of stress! Make some noise or something!!!_

…Is what I would say. Lucky for me, I gain my composure a bit quicker this time, promptly stopping me from saying any of the words above.

“I-It…” I take a short breath, allowing my shoulders to return to their normal position instead of the one parallel to my ears. “It’s my dads’ wok. Well, you could say it’s now _my wok_ since he gave it to me. An heirloom from _both_ sides of my family. It’s a funny story really.” I start with a chuckle.

“Uh huh.”

“So, my great-great-great grandmother on my dad’s side knew my great-great-great grandfather on my mom’s side. Now she gave the wok to him as a gift when he had to leave somewhere because they became friends and then many, many, many years later, it was passed down to my mom. Not quite sure why, but our families had never reconnected until my mom and dad started dating and eventually married.” I take a deep breath, “My mom, thinking it would be cool to give her soon to be husband a gift, gave him the wok and he noticed it looked familiar. He ending up searching through a few old photos and boom! It was the same wok that _his_ great-great grandmother, aka _my_ great-great-great grandmother, owned long ago. See, there’s this little engraving on the side that--”

I hear it as I go to turn the side that has the engraving of a phoenix on it towards him. The material of the wok makes a soft yet rough noise as a hand rubs over the exposed bottom. Seta, who I thought had been listening to my story, now has his eyes fixed on the wok that I hold. His ruby red eyes almost look as if they’ve been glazed over.

This worries me.

If I hadn’t been so focused on Seta and why he was acting so weird, I would have noticed the T.V. had been muted long ago and that we were being watched quietly over the back of the living room couch.

It’s only when my stomach starts to burn again do I realize that I need to start on dinner before we’re eating at 9:00. I wave my left hand to get his attention.

Nothing.

Switch and wave with the other one. Still nothing.

The thought of waving with both hands comes to mind, only to be shot down by the fact that I would end up dropping my families priceless wok. I settle on shaking it a bit.

Seems to do the trick too.

Wide red eyes shoot up to meet mine, black pupils nearly covering all of the red coloring in his eyes. Sort of reminds me of a cat that found some kind of prey(even if it was only a toy) as I stare back.

“Is something wrong? You’ve been staring at the wok for awhile now…”

It takes Seta a second, pupils slowly returning to normal, before he answers me. Quiet and somewhat mumbled. Much like how Alter would. “No…It’s nothing.”

 **_~~**Liar.** ~~ _ ** ~~~~

“You sure?” I ask skeptically. Seta only nods before flashing me a smile. It was a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Alright, but If something really is wrong, you _can_ tell me you know. As your Master it’s my job to make sure you guys are ok. Both mentally and physically. Remember that.” Two pairs of red eyes widen at my words but I only see one.

“Hajime…”

My stomach growls loudly this time, easily distracting me from the very serious atmosphere in the apartment. I give a gentle squeeze to the Celts shoulder as I walk around him and to the stove, “Now I’m gonna start on dinner before my stomach decides to hop out and find it’s own food.” I say with a laugh. Just as I expected, there’s no response.

_I’m sure they don’t get it but that’s fine. It’s a Spongebob thing._

_You know...The episode with the Yeti-Crab? No?_

_Ok._

With a quick twist of the knob, the stove top comes to life, blue flames flickering before being covered by my wok as I get to work. After that, the house is pretty quiet save for my cooking and the T.V. that I could have sworn was off or muted for a second there. Doesn’t really matter at this point though. Seta planted his butt on one of the island stools after hovering behind me quietly for a little bit and hasn’t taken his eyes off of me since. Alter hasn’t said a word either.

My need for food continues to distract me from the constant… _strained_ atmosphere until I go for the final stir of the shrimp fried rice, cutting off the burner before I do.

 ** _ ~~ **Lying…Why is he lying to us? WHY ARE THEY LYING TO US?**~~_**

The voice rings loud and clear in my head like it has before, stirring hand stilling for a quick second, shoulders going as hard as bricks. Seta makes a sound at my sudden distress but I turn around quickly with a somewhat weak smile of my own.

_I don’t know._

“Time to eat guys! Thought I’d starve to death before I finished it!” I joke.

 **_~~**Ask them! ASK!! Why won’t you ask them!!** ~~ _ ** ~~~~

Magis’ pained face flashes in my mind as I grab a three bowls and fill them with the freshly made dish. Setas’ glazed over look and Alters’ unreadable expressions do too.

My eyes burn a bit from frustration on the last scoop.

_Because I can’t._

* * *

Dinner was quiet at first, things and noise only picking up when Alter decided to turn on _The British Baking Show_. It’s bread week and everything usually goes wrong, thus resulting in much shouting on his part. A contestant that tried their very hardest with nothing to show for it even cried, something that irked Alter to no end. It was a young man around my age. The spiky tailed Servant was **_**this**_** close to jumping into the T.V. and kicking that ‘ _pompous assholes ass!_ ’ _His growled words not mine._

_Definitely not mine._

_He’s talking about Paul Hollywood by the by. Thought you all might want to know. Alter likes Mary Berry a lot more._

Seta laughed at how upset he got while I tried my best to calm him down. It sort of worked. We watched until the end to see who got star baker and who got sent home. Surprisingly, the young man that cried earlier improved ten-fold and managed to pull star baker while someone else ended up being eliminated. This lifted Alters’ mood, _thank heavens_ , and the apartment was no longer filled with curse laced growls.

I’m honestly surprised at how much he likes the show because when you look at him you don’t think he would be into stuff like that, but hey. Looks can be deceiving right? It’s proven everyday. As long as it makes him happy and he _doesn’t_ trash the apartment, I’ll gladly let him take up an hour or more to watch a couple episodes of the show.

It’s only an hour after dinner that I realize I never got to show the guys my painting.

“So…What do you think?” I ask, holding the painting infront of the T.V. with a shy grin. I tend to be a bit shy when it comes to showing other people my art in person. Over the internet or even talking about a certain work on the phone is easier, and I’m not good at doing phone calls usually so I think you get the point.

_It can sometimes be a pain when you’re this shy and embarrassed about your own work…_

_No. Don’t think about that right now._ I turn my full attention back to the Servants sitting on the couch like they were earlier;Seta draped across Alters’ lap, holding my tablet horizontally and Alter curling his tail around the other.

“...”

“...”

Their silence wipes the shy grin right off of my face, being filling with dread.

_Too quiet…Do they not like it? Is it not good?_

I take my eyes off of them and peak at the painting, squinting my eyes so I can take in every detail.

It’s a painting of a very familiar place that I saw a couple weeks back in a dream. A painting of a garden with rows of rectangular planters filled with beautifully colored flowers;Each row lined with misshaped but perfectly fitted stone paths. A pretty green house sits far off in the back and at the center of it all is a gorgeous stone fountain with a stone shaped tree at the top. Blurry painted bees buzz around the planter boxes while a mama blue jay flies towards its nest, a worm for her young in her beak.

And to top it off, it’s all painted from the point of view of someone sitting in the very back corner of the garden, shade from an overhead tree covering the perfectly manicured grass. A book or two strewn about in the grass completes the painting perfectly.

I scan over the painting as a whole a few more times with a small frown. _Looks fine to me. Wonder why they’re so quiet then…_ I swivel my head back towards the two now sitting Servants occupying the couch, “Is there something wrong with--”

“You should paint something else.”

Setantas’ sudden words catch me by surprise, expression unusually blank like when I first met him. The only semi-expressive thing on his face is the barely there furrow of him eyebrows. Other than that, I wouldn’t be able to tell what he was thinking.

_Who am I fooling? I can’t even tell what he’s thinking right now!_

A glance over at Alter doesn’t do me any good, usual blank expression set firmly in place. All of these blank stares are really unnerving. I tell them as much, “Um…Is it really that bad? Could you maybe explain _why_ you think I should paint something else instead of just staring at me?” I let out a nervous chuckle, “It’s kind of freaking me out a bit.”

Instead of answering my question, Seta asks me a question of his own, face a bit more normal. “Is this for one of your Etsy order things or a school project?”

“Huh? Ah…It’s for a project. One of my missed assignments was to paint some kind of scenery that held special meaning to you, so I made this.”

Alter speaks up this time, “How much?”

_Huh?_

I bend forward a little, squinting like an old man that’s hard of hearing. “I beg your pardon?”

“How much would you charge for that painting?” Alter clarifies as he leans his head against the back of the couch with a tired sigh. Yet another loop I’m thrown for as I stare at him in silence for a long while, eyes wide. Too long in fact. “Oi _._ _Answer_.”

I go as stiff as a board, “Yes!! Um, let’s see…” With a quick turn, my painting is facing me. I examine it for a few moments. The feeling of two sets of eyes watching my every move makes me even more nervous than I was when I had to present a painting to my class in 1st grade, but I do my best to ignore it. After a few moments of looking it over, I turn it back towards them. “I guess I’d charge…$40 for it? Maybe $50? But that seems like too much…”

Prices, hours spent making it, and cost for materials begin to buzz around in my head like a bunch of busy bees. _Maybe I should take another look at it and-- Wait a minute._ I go to turn my paint filled canvas back around so I can get another peak at it, when I realize that there isn’t anything in my hands anymore. My fists clench around nothing but air as I look around the front room in a panic.

_W-W- **WHERE IS MY PAINTING?!!**_

In my frantic search for the painting I nearly got back pain over, I notice something else. Instead of two there is now only _one_ Celt sitting on the blue living room couch. The one that still has his spear wielding hands on my tablet. _Where did Alter go?_ A quick glance to my right turns into a full on stare as I find the missing Celt walking into the bedroom with…

_?!_

_My painting!! Why does he have it?!_

Seta watches in silence as I all but lunge at the spiky tailed Servant, ‘Guts’ skill rearing it’s brave head. _H_ _ate when it does that..._ I realize mid-lunge that this was a stupid idea but thanks to momentum and gravity, there is nothing I can do but follow through on my actions. Alter must have sensed me coming. With a quick turn, he catches me with his free left arm and hand, my painting still held tightly in the air with his right. I grip onto his shoulders and reach for my painting.

_Lord, I feel like I’m climbing a blinking tree!_

“Give it back!” I practically wail at him like a child would when their older sibling or a bully held something out of reach. As one might expect, I receive one answer and one answer only.

“No.”

“Give it!”

“ _No_.”

And so begins the five minute long back and forth of ‘Give it’ and ‘No’. At this point, it would seem that Alter has had enough, looking more agitated than normal as he glares down at me. My poor painting is still held in a death grip above both our heads and the artist in me fears he may smudge the paint. The rest of me however is pissed off because the painting would once again be _mine_ if I could just get out of this darn spiky tail of his that now curls around me, holding me in place. Probably did it because I almost got my hand on the item in question a minute or so ago.

“For the last damn time, I said **_**NO**_**.” Alter responds with an even firmer tone. A tone that is pretty much telling me that there is no way in heck and a hand basket that I am getting _my_ painting back. _I shouldn't even have to be asking for it back! It's **my** painting!!_ “I’ll buy you whatever you want that’s worth $40-$50, now drop it.”

Final verdict given, Alter walks back towards the couch and lets me fall from his tail. I land with a small ‘puff’ sound before scrambling up as fast as I can, ready for round 2. _Man…That ‘Guts’ skill really gives you a confidence boost._ Unfortunately for me, a long Lancer leg is thrown over my lap with a short huff before I can hop back up. I push at the leg in a small fit of tantrum, only stopping when a muscled arm circles around my waist and promptly pulls me into a lap.

Seta’s lap.

My back is against his chest as he looks down at me with a small scolding frown, “Stop that. It’s over. Paint something else.”

_But I don’t want to paint something else!_

The older male sighs, “Look kid, I get it. You’re proud of that one and you want to show it off, but I seriously think you should paint something else.”

I continue to glare up at him, childlike impulses beginning to take over. _Why?!_

_ Hajime. _

“Do you really need to know?”

_ Hajime, calm down. _

This time I respond verbally, anger and frustration filling me in ways I didn’t think it could as I ignore the familiar voice trying to soothe me. “ _Why_ can’t I know?! _Why_ won’t either of you tell me anything?! _Why_ \--”

_ Hajime please-- _

“ ** _ **Hajime.**_** ** _ **Is leor sin**_** ** _ **.**_** ”

I don’t understand his words this time but the tone of his voice, much like a parent scolding their child, makes me stop. Everything seems to stop actually. Even the constant patter from the rain outside has gone silent. The air around me begins to chill as Seta and I stare at each other. Serious red eyes seem to bore into some deep part of me and for the first time in a long time, I feel ashamed of myself.

I can feel my eyes go wide to the point of burning before I close them, head hanging in shame.

_What…_

_What just happened?_

_Why did I get so angry? Why did I..?_

_I don’t understand…_

**_~~**We want to know the truth.** ~~ _ ** ~~~~

_We do?_

It's like rapid-fire. One thought after the other.

_ Hajime. Hajime, can you hear me? _

_…yes._

_ Have you calmed down? Are you ok? _

_I don’t know._

The hand that pulled me into Setas’ lap hovers hesitantly by my arm before dropping onto the leg underneath it, “…Hajime?”

Add this to the list of ‘first-time-in-a-long-time’ because instead of answering, I simply maneuver my way out of his lap and off the couch. My sock covered feet then carry me to my bedroom, blue eyes glued to the carpet as I go. The burning sensation in my eyes is stronger now.

_I hate this._

What stops me by my bedroom doorway is my parents;Their good teachings kicking in at the most inappropriate time _again_. At some point Alter had come back into the front room but I don’t feel like looking to see what face he’s making. What face either of them are making for that matter. At this moment, all I care about right now is how horrible I feel and how much I hate that fact.

_I feel so selfish…_

“I think I’m just gonna go to bed a bit early today.”

All I get in response is a soft grunt and hum from both Celts. My mind goes back to my words from earlier this evening as I turn in for the night.

* * *

 _‘Alright, but if something really is wrong, you_ **_**can** _**_tell me you know. As your Master it’s my job to make sure you guys are ok. Both mentally and physically. Remember that.’_

* * *

My chest tightens at the memory and remains that way even as I snuggle under the covers, pajamas thrown on haphazardly.

It’ll be hard. Getting to sleep I mean. Especially after something like that.

A bitter huff fills the bedroom that somehow feels too big.

…

_Some Master I’m turning out to be._

* * *

The front of the apartment is quiet for a very long while after Hajime turns in for the night. You could easily hear a pin drop.

Both men are completely lost in their thoughts.

However, do not misunderstand their current state as one that leaves their sleeping Master unprotected. If anything his safety is even more ensured when they are like this. The instinct to protect and defend has always been strong but now, with their minds lost, whoever or whatever tries to harm the boy will regret it as it is slaughtered without an ounce of mercy.

For when they are like this, these warriors know not of the word.

Setanta still remains on the couch, matching game that he was playing on Hajimes’ tablet all but forgotten. The endless black screen reflects his sullen expression;The questions his Master practically yelled at him in a fit of rage bouncing around with the image of his face and posture. The image of his frustrated blue eyes.

Alter, who had barely made it into the living room in time to hear his Masters’ outburst, sat quietly on the floor next to the open bedroom door. He had long since closed his eyes to try and silence the dark whispers that always linger in the background. Not just the dark whispers due to the madness forced upon him but the ones that hold his insecurities. Insecurities from coming to care for someone much more than he thought possible and wanting to protect them because of it.

No matter where their thoughts may go, both Servants have the same fear.

The same _weakness._

But they can’t dwell on it. Not now. The possibility of what they love… _who_ they love being taken from them or used against them is always there. It will always be an option for whatever enemy they may come across.

…hard.

It is very hard to keep doing this.

The questioning looks they receive and half baked answers that they have no choice but to give. Sometimes they just don’t answer at all. To have the boy that trusts them enough to have allowed such a thing for so long, lose his cool in a small fit of frustration and anger…

They cannot help but feel somewhat ashamed of themselves.

Even still they must move forward and pray that he will understand.

It is around early morning, hours before the sun rises, when they are pulled from their thoughts.

It’s only a small sound that comes from the bedroom. A barely there, almost pained grunt, followed by a quick release of air. Two heads shoot up at this;Red eyes narrowed in concentration as the two warriors get a feel of the house, making sure that it’s only a possible bad dream that has disturbed their boy.

They feel nothing with malice. Nothing that wants to harm their Master has entered the apartment.

_However…_

Without a word to each other, the two Servants move as one, rising from their spots with barely a sound and completely shutting down the front of the apartment for the night. Lights are cut off. Stools are lifted into their proper places while electronics are plugged up to charge until they wake. They scan over the room one more time before joining their sleeping Master in his room, door shutting with a loud squeak in the quiet apartment.

Both men cringe at the ear-splitting sound, hoping it didn’t wake up Hajime. Setanta even closes his eyes before peaking an eye at the boy.

Luckily, it didn’t because there he lays curled up in a ball on his side, back facing the two of them. His blankets are on the floor, hair tousled and fists balled in the bed spread as he curls in on himself to form an even tighter ball.

Setanta, fearing that the kid may end up hurting himself(or at least wake up with a crook in his neck) comes to his side quickly, removing his shirt and pants as he goes. Alter watches in silence as his black boxer wearing Lancer counterpart climbs into the bed, maneuvering until his back is against the cool bedroom wall. Then with a bit of coaxing and some gentle tugging, Setanta manages to straighten up Hajime into a more comfortable looking position. What happens next surprises them both.

Red eyes widen as the shorter boy snuggles into the Lancers’ chest with a pleased hum, body relaxing. It takes him a quick moment to fully process that he is being snuggled, but once he does, Setanta wraps an arm about the boys waist like earlier but for a nicer reason. He also takes this as an opportunity to nuzzle the boys hair a bit. The fading smell of lavender and something homey fills his nose, making him a bit drowsy. He tugs him a bit closer to his chest with a somewhat sleepy smile and enjoys how his Master seems to melt against him.

Not in a sexual way of course. That would be weird.

The red eyed Celt then looks towards his darker counterpart that still stands by the closed door.

 _‘_ _Bí linn.’_ He mouths.

 _Join us._

Alter hesitates, remembering how well him climbing into bed with Hajime went last time. A small part of him still thinks that it would be best to sleep on his futon but the ever growing larger part of him honestly doesn’t give a damn at this point.

His Master is over there. Seta is over there. Both of them are comfortable and warm.

Alter wants that.

He wants to be over there too.

With quick movements and the removing of his black shirt, the spiky tailed Servant slides into bed behind Hajime, black pants making a sound as they move against the bed spread. Hajime seems to fall into an even deeper sleep when he joins the little huddle on the bed. It’s a bit awkward at first, bodies trying to recall how to position comfortably when laying with a group of three people.

With a couple muted grunts, grimaces and one annoyed flick of a tail, everything is as it should be. The final position leaves Alter and Setanta with a view of each other while Hajime is comfortably sandwiched between the both of them. The small sleeping party is both comfortable and warm.

The bedroom is quiet. Bits of rain still hits the windows, making for the perfect background noise to fall asleep to. More minutes pass and right as the Celtic duo is on the brink of sleep, two hands move to grab at the gold bands holding their hair together.

Their instincts begin to scream at them.

 _Someone is here. Someone has gotten in. Attack. Defend._ **_**Protect** _ ** _._

And yet…

Both men are calm as if there was no threat at all. The intruder sees how relaxed the sleepy Servants are as they lay there and can’t help but let out a puff of a laugh. The hands then gently tug the bands down and off, allowing both blue and dark blue hair to fan over their back and shoulders like water. A few strands even fall on Hajime but he is too far gone to realize it. He seems to fall into an even deeper slumber, something you'd think impossible with how hard he was sleeping already, when the intruder then places his hand on the boys head. He runs his fingers through the messy strands before softly rubbing the boys' scalp with a relaxed exhale.

“Bhí sé ró-fhada…” Says the intruder, voice far away yet close at the same time.

_ It has been too long… _

Setanta and Alter simply hum in agreement, knowing that if _they_ answered with words, their Master would surely wake. 

Alter snuggles closer to Hajime, ready for sleep while Setanta glances up at the head of the bed they’ve squeezed onto. Sleepy red eyes meeting a similar pair of more alert ones. He simply raises a brow at the man sitting there seemingly without a care, hand now gently scratching at the young Masters' scalp. The intruder smiles a little before his face turns grim. The sudden change in expression wakes the sleepy Lancer a little.

“Níl anseo ach an tús.”

_ This is only the beginning. _

He already knows what he's talking about.

 _I_ _know,_ Setanta thinks with a grimace. _Secrets always were a pain in the ass._

“Tá a fhios ag Hajime go bhfuil rud éigin uainn. Tá an gá le ceisteanna a chur ag cur as dó ó d'iarr sé Alter.”

_ Hajime knows we’re hiding something from him. The need to ask has been gnawing at him since he summoned Alter. _

Alters’ tail twitches at his name but he remains silent.

“Tá a chuid foighne ag caitheamh tanaí. Dá fhad a choinneoimid é sa dorchadas, is é an rud is measa a bheidh ann.”

_ His patience is wearing thin. The longer we keep him in the dark, the worse things will be. _

Setanta can’t help but feel his body warm a bit in frustration as he now glares at the man. _Then what would you have us do, Magi? We were sworn to never tell! We can't go back on our word now!_

His response is short and void of emotion, “A thuismitheoirí.”

_ His parents. _

Both Lancer _and_ Berserker now stare up at the visiting Caster in shocked silence, the need for sleep gone. The suggestion is enough to make Setanta speak, albeit barely, disturbing the quiet of the bedroom.

“His…You want us to…”

He can’t even get the thought out properly but Magi understands nonetheless. The druid nods his head.

“Chuir siad orainn gan an fhírinne a insint dó go hiomlán go dtí gur chuimhnigh sé ar rud éigin, ach ní dhearna siad riamh nárbh fhéidir linn é a threorú sa treo ceart.”

_ They made us swear to never tell him the truth outright until he remembered something, but they never said we couldn't point him in the right direction. _

The next face he makes is a pained one, much like the one Hajime saw in his dreams. There are even a few bags under his eyes, “Tá mé tuirseach de rúin a choinneáil.”

_ I’m tired of keeping secrets. _

The other two Servants feel the same. Keeping all these different things locked away and hidden from Hajime is starting to be too much. There have been times when they just wanted to tell him everything. To lay it all out there and help him understand what it is they’re saying, so maybe…

 _Maybe it is time_ , They think.

Magi can feel it. Their resolve.

Relief washes over him as he closes his eyes for a minute before opening them.

“Tá sé in am. Seol chuig a thuismitheoirí é.”

 _It's time. Send him to his parents._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off:
> 
> 'Is leor sin' means That is enough.
> 
> Hope that it seemed like Hajimes' thoughts were all over the place because they were. He's got multiple people talking to him at once, both in his head and outside of it and the poor thing KNOWS that they're hiding something and...He just wants to know the truth. And with how patient he's been, it's understandable that he's upset about all this.
> 
> I know it may seem like Hajime is always confused in my story, but that's because he's been thrown into this whole, 'Master/Servant' thing and nobody is telling him what the heck is going on. Heck, he hasn't even been able to ask if there is some kind of Holy Grail War going on! Hopefully that'll change soon and all of his questions will be answered.
> 
> Did the chapter sound ok? It felt a bit weird towards the end because it switched from 1st POV to 3rd POV, so I hope it didn't throw you guys off to badly.
> 
> Kudos, Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism will forever be welcome ^^


	13. The Best Part of Wakin' Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A...interesting morning at the Fujiwara household.
> 
> A.K.A, things are happening and poor Hajime once again has to figure out how to deal with said things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back! It's little miss I-write-too-much-gotta-split-it-up-into-two-parts!
> 
> ...man that was long. Anyway, hey guys! Life has obviously been a little bit hectic and there were a lot of other little things I was writing and working on, so Hajime and Co. had to sit and chill for a second. Not that they minded honestly but we're back!
> 
> For future reference further into this chappy, Alter is wearing his usual black t-shirt and black slacks, while Seta is wearing a pale blue shirt(long or short sleeved, you pick cause I'm not too sure) and black pants.
> 
> Also, if my long self-assigned title didn't hint at it, I ended up writing a lot and decided to split up one LONG chappy into two long-ish chappy's. The second one is halfway done, so I'll be posting it soon. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy this new chapter of the story that I'm thinking should be titled 'Hajime's Turmoil' XD

Allow me to be frank my friends.

_What in the hell is going on?_

_Why are there two shirtless Celts in my bed?_

_Why am I wedged in between said Celts?_

_…_

**_**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AFTER I WENT TO BED GUYS?!** _ **

And you know, you guys _know_ I don’t like to curse and it only happens when I’m either very nervous or very stressed, so please forgive me.

Now somebody explain.

_Right._ **_**Now**_** _._

When no answer from the heavens comes, I realize that as per usual when dealing with shocking events as of late, I’m on my own.

_Curses. A thousand curses!_

I’m currently wedged between Alter and Seta. Two literally hot blooded Celtic warriors turned Servants that seemed to have thought it was a _brilliant_ idea to make a Seta/Hajime/Alter sandwich! I’ve been awake for a few minutes now, though it feels like at least an hour, trying to figure out how to escape this muscled and spiky tailed prison encased in a varying blue haired force field. I wiggle my body a bit to see if they’ll loosen their grip.

Doesn’t work.

Seta, who’s chest my face was previously buried into, tightens his grip on my waist a bit and pulls me closer. This then results in my face _once again_ being buried into said chest. As I’ve said before, both men are shirtless, so I’m getting a face full of Cu Chulainns’ chest and _good lord! I can’t breath there’s too much chest, guys help!!_

_Man down! Man down!_

_Hajime Fujiwara is down!_

_Call a medic! Call the Calvary! Call my parents!_

Once again, no such help comes.

Guys, my morning was supposed to entail me waking up all doom and gloom and reflective on my actions but _noooo._ Instead here I am, once again in a position that a fangirl or fanboy would literally kill me just so they could take my place. A shiver goes down my spine at the possible onlookers of my situation.

_Yeah…I need to get out of her before I either suffocate or somebody assassinates me._

_I like being_ **_**alive**_** _, thank you very much!_

With that single thought as my fuel, I begin to wiggle and slide and jiggle my way out of their hold and off of my bed. It really is a shame when you need to escape the comforts of your own bed folks. Truly. It takes awhile for me to do it too. I’m pretty sure I was at it for at least a good half an hour before I managed to fall butt first onto the floor. That’s 30 minutes of jerky and minute(very, very, small) movement! I almost got a cramp in both legs! _Twice!!_

Butt aching a bit from the sudden fall but otherwise fine, I rise from the ground on slightly shaky legs, breath coming out in pants due to what should be considered a workout. An illegal one. One that I should never have to endure again in all of my years of life because once was _enough_.

I wipe sweat off of my brow with a grimace and a hushed grunt. _Man it really_ ** _ **was**_** _a workout. Either that or the combined body heat on that bed was what did it…Maybe even both._ I let out a sigh only to slap both hands over my mouth with wide eyes as I stare at the men occupying my bed. Thankfully they don’t stir.

_That would have been bad_ , I think as I slink over to the bathroom and head inside without so much as a peep. I tip-toe over to the bathroom sink and grip it so I can keep myself upright. _Why are my legs so weak? They don’t feel like they’re asleep or anything…I mean, yeah, I did nearly get cramps in both legs twice but this is some other kind of weak. What on earth?_ A quick shake of my head helps me ‘get a grip’ as they say, blue eyes finally traveling to the mirror so I can see myself and I’m quite surprised by what I see.

The usual bags underneath my eyes are gone. Dark circles from too many late nights and not enough sleep are also gone and the whites of my eyes look clearer than ever. I honestly look better than I have in a long while. Refreshed and ready to take on the day.

It’s also the exact _opposite_ of how I feel.

With the cold silence of the bathroom comes all of my thoughts from yesterday evening as I go about my daily routine.

Brushing my teeth brought the memory of Magi telling me there are some things I have to figure out on my own. Doing a pre-comb through of my hair before my shower (makes it easier to deal with later) reminded me of all the different looks and small non-verbal conversations my two Servants have had since being here as a pair. But of course, the real doozy was when I finally got into the shower.

Seta telling me I should paint something else.

Alter taking my painting and refusing to return it to me no matter how hard I begged.

…

_My tantrum._

I stand there in the shower, soap and shampoo long since washed away as my mind is both full and blank. A state of being that I hate but have no choice but to deal with and pray that it ends soon.

Which then of course it doesn’t.

The faint thought of the water waking my sleeping Servants is what causes my body to move on autopilot. With surprisingly light and silent movements, I cut off the water, grab a towel and dry off before leaving the bathroom. The door normally squeaks but even it knows to be silent as I close it without a sound. All the doors remain silent infact. My closet opens with ease, the floorboards don’t creak as I get dressed and the door to my bedroom closes with a muted click as I head into the front part of the apartment. 

A long blank stare at the kitchen clock tells me that I woke up _waaay_ earlier than I needed to.

_10 a.m…_

Even though I’ve been absent for a little while due to everything that has transpired, today is still technically my day off. No classes or anything of the sort. Ergo, if last night didn’t go so horribly wrong, I would still be sleeping away the day in my bed but here we are. Mind still in that blank but full state and body still on autopilot, I move around the house to fix myself something to eat. A donut and a cup of black coffee.

After that everything moves too fast.

One minute I’m eating my donut and chugging down black coffee, the next I’m sitting infront of my easel in even more of a daze, then last but not least I’m…

_Wait a minute._

_Wait just a blinking minute here!_

I finally snap out of it, all the different sounds from my surroundings flooding in at once. The sizzling of my pan as I swirl then fold something in it. The flicker and crackle of the blue flames underneath my cooking pan because for those who may not know, I use gas instead of electric. Wonderful for when the power goes out. I don’t starve to death as long as I have things I can cook in the house but that’s not the point. More sounds continue to pour in. The constant tick-tock of the clock overhead, some guy talking about there being clear skies today on the news ( _when did I cut the T.V. on?_ ) and the muffled clang of one of the tenants making their way down the metal stairs outside. 

In other words…

_I’m cooking?!_

My head whips from side to side, hands gripped tightly onto my pan and cooking utensil and I’m sure if someone could see me right not they would be giggling at how frazzled I must look.

_Where? What?_ **_**HUH?** _ **

_How did I…No,_ ** _ **WHEN**_** _did I start cooking?!_

My body continues to move in a calm but certain way that doesn't match my early-morning crisis _at all_ , legs carrying me over to a very well set island that leaves me even more frazzled. _When did I even do that?! Wait a minute, wait a minute…What’s that on two of the plates?_

I survey the island as I come to a stop infront of the bare third plate.

There are two other white oval shaped plates sitting where Alter and Seta normally dined, having decided on their seating arrangements while I was in the bathroom one day;Alter sits with his back to the stove while Seta sits diagonal of him, back to the living room. I sit to the right of Seta and across from Alter, thus creating a 90 degree angle. It’s also then that I realize whose plate I now stand infront of belongs to.

Me.

I scoop out the meal in my cooking pan and am surprised to see what it is as I plate it.

“O-Omurice?” My brow furrows in confusion as I look from one fluffy omelette filled plate to the next. “…when did I learn how to make that? And make it well no less! I don’t remember dad teaching me and mom didn’t like me near the stove anyway so…”

Scenario after scenario, possibility after possibility ran through my mind like Usain Bolt on a 400 meter track and I had nothing. Nada. Nein. _Not a schnep!_ Minutes pass, the big puffs of steam over the omurice’s thin out and I’ve _still_ got nothing! I rapid fire tap at my right temple, pan hanging loose in my left hand as I retrace my steps, free hand waving around my utensil like mad.

“Ok. So, I went into that weird train of thought thing that I hate while I was getting ready and it only got _worse_ in the shower. Then I got dressed. Then I grabbed something or other to eat. Then I went to my easel. Then I-- ****Halt.**** ” I rapid fire tap my temple again, “How is retracing my steps going to help me figure out how I knew how to cook this dish? That makes not sense! Unless…if I retraced all of my steps in life…No, no. That would be impossible…Or would it?”

Mind now completely all over the place, I focus in on one step while turning to my right. “Wait a minute, my easel? Why was I at my eas-- _Oh_.”

_That’s why!_

Sitting patiently on my easel until I woke up and noticed it, is a small 12x12 (12 by 12) paint filled canvas. I’m over there in a heartbeat, tossing my cooking pan and whatever kitchen utensil I was using onto the island haphazardly. In the far reaches of my mind, I’m extremely happy that those items didn’t ruin the food I somehow managed to pull together but now wasn’t the time for that. All I wanted to know in that moment was what I painted on the small canvas and why. A quick grab of the item in question answers my first inquiry; _The what._

In my hands I now hold a simple yet pretty painting of a sunset over the water. Dark blues from the water that the fading sunlight doesn’t touch blends perfectly with the bright oranges and yellows of the sun. A few lines here and there around the setting ball of flame make it look a tiny bit childish but not necessarily in a bad way now that I look at it. The very top of the painting mimics the dark waters, tiny flicks of white representing the stars that would be on full display if the sun in the painting had fully set.

All in all, it was a good painting worth turning in for my school project. Might even get me a B or an A. Possibly. I don’t have complete confidence in my work anyway, so who knows really. _Wait, what am I thinking? It might not even be mine!_

And before you say anything, Alter or Seta could be very artistic but neither thought it was worth pointing it out and just ignored that fact. Who knows! They both could be pre-Picasso’s!

…maybe.

Whether they are or not remains to be seen, but a quick glance at the corner of the sunset painting and a look at the wooden frame on the back reveals who the true artist of this piece is.

You guessed it! Me.

Now I’m not sure if other people do this or not, but to make sure nobody steals my paintings, I write my name on the outside and inside of the painting. It was one of my attempts at being cool. Not quite sure how it would make me cool now that I think about it but old habits die hard at this point. Anyway, written in little white paintbrush made cursive on the front is my name, ‘Hajime Fujiwara’. Then on the light wooden frame of the canvas written in black ink is ‘Fujiwara, Hajime’.

Yes I know I’m a dork and a nerd, please don’t pick on me.

I turn the painting back over with a huff, “Welp. It’s my painting alright! And I’m pretty sure I must have made it for my project so…that answers the what and why. Only now I’ve got another question.” My pointer finger scratches at my thumb a bit, “How am I gonna get this to school?” Right after the words leave my lips, memories of the skeletons coming out of the ground and reaching for me flashes before my eyes. I scratch a bit harder at my thumb.

_Do I even_ ** _ **want**_** _to go back there, is the bigger question._

I take a deep breath only to loose it when a loud _thud_ comes from behind my bedroom door. I’m not talking ‘I accidentally ran into a wall’ thud or even ‘I fell off of the bed, crap that really hurts’ thud. This was a ‘I’m breaking down your door like your worse nightmare’ type of thud.

And if I’m being completely honest here, I darn near had a heart attack.

_Again._

Body now stiff as a board, my mind races for options on what to do next. _Go to the door and see if I can hear anything inside? Go_ ** _ **into**_** _the room and see what’s going on, armed with some kind of weapon that I doubt I have because my only weapon (_ ** _ **MY BAT!**_** _Dangit Alter!) is no longer with us? Call the police? Call the navy? Call Special Forces? The Pentagon?_ ** _ **PRAY?!**_**

…

_Heck while I’m kidding, maybe I really should pray._

This time a loud _bang!_ comes from within the room, something that sounds like my bathroom door rattling on it’s hinges.

_Yeah. Let’s pray._

_Fa--_

Another bang.

_?!_

I grab the closest thing to me, which just so happens to be the cooking pan I put down on the island (cast iron for those of you that may want to know) and slowly slink towards my bedroom door. Seeing as the house phone is over by the door instead of by me, I nab my cell from the armrest of my trusty blue couch as I go;More than grateful that I put it on vibrate so it doesn’t make a sound as I unlock it and pull up the call app thingy.

Look, I’m in crisis ok? I don’t have time to remember what the call app thingy is actually called.

The closer I get to the door, the more I regret my life decisions. _If I just held back and saved that darn purple ticket, none of this would be happening! I wouldn’t be completely terrified in_ ** _ **my**_** _apartment, sneaking up to_ ** _ **my**_** _bedroom door like some idiot!_ My back is firmly placed against the wall on the right side of the entrance to my bedroom now, hands only shaking a tiny bit and to be quite honest, I’m pretty proud of that fact. Normally I’d probably be a pile of jumbled-jelly on the floor but I suppose living with two semi-suicidal Celtic Warriors of legend that are too stubborn to go down without a fight will do that to ya.

Lucky me.

Cellphone clutched in my left hand and cooking pan in my right, I feel like a wacky modern male version of Rapunzel as I peel myself off of the wall and reach for the door knob. It’s almost as if everything stops when my phone filled hand grabs the knob. My breathing halts. My heart doesn’t beat. Heck, even _Fi-Fi_ stops barking and that _never_ happens! The sound of the knob barely squeaking makes my non-beating heart jump right into my throat as I turn it as slowly as possible. Once the little do-hickey that keeps the door closed is fulled retracted into the door, I take a minute to gather even more courage for what I’m about to do.

I push open the door open fast, letting go of the door knob in favor of wrapping my left hand around my right on the handle of my cooking pan as I swing up, ready to strike.

In that moment, I realize two things.

Number 1: I dropped my phone when I let go of the door handle.

Number 2 (and this is the most important one folks): ****I DIDN’T CALL THE POLICE.****

…

_Ya know…I’m really starting to think that I am dumb._

_Mom. Dad._

_I’m so sorry you wasted all that money to put this idiot son of yours through school. Truly._

_I also hope that you can hear me because I fear this may be the last thought I have for awhile._

_Or like, you know,_ **_**EVER** _ ** _._

Before I even get the chance to let out a war cry and swing, I’m met with the razor sharp spear-tips of two Gae Bolgs currently being wielded by two very frazzled and frantic looking Servants.

We all scream.

Me from fear and them from…Well, let’s be honest here. Do you _really_ think that two versions of Ireland’s Hound of Ulster would be afraid of some kid (to them at least) in some jeans and a t-shirt with a cast iron pan as a weapon? _HA!_ They could easily run me through and not think twice about it.

Which is why I’m very grateful that they are my Servants.

* * *

Quiet.

Breakfast (or should I call it brunch due to it being 11?) was very quiet. Unusually quiet. It was a quiet that was very unnerving and partially made my skin crawl whenever I’d look up at either of the Celts, red eyes either fixed on their plates or on each other, once again having their silent conversations.

I will admit that I felt left out as they did this. No surprise there, but instead of asking them what they were doing and why I remain silent. _I don’t have the right to ask. Not after last night. I’m sure that I have made them angry at me enough to last for a long time. They probably won’t even want to talk to me anyway…_

Similar thoughts swirl around my brain after that and continue to swirl around as I take my last bite. When I finally look up from my plate, I’m startled to find that both pairs of red eyes are on me now, plates empty for what could have been awhile now. Wouldn’t have known. Had my head down the entire meal like a kid that did wrong because _I am a kid that did wrong_.

_I screwed up._

_I really did._

_I didn’t heed Magi’s words and this is the result. Them hating me. I’m sure even Magi hates me too and he wasn’t even there!_

With a nervous laugh, I hop off of my stool and round the island, collecting empty plates as I go before heading into the kitchen. My neck hurts from how tense my shoulders are and I’m sure that they could easily break a brick right about now as I get ready to wash the dishes when the silence is finally broken.

“He doesn’t.”

I freeze before slowly turning back towards them, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I stare at the two men at the kitchen island.

_What?_

It was Alter that spoke the first time, voice low but loud enough to catch my attention.

Seta speaks this time, “Magi. He doesn’t hate you, Hajime. None of us do.” He takes a moment to continue, his own brow slightly furrowed and gaze downcast as if unsure whether he should say something else or not. He comes to his conclusion quickly, red eyes sincere as they meet mine again. “I know you may find it hard to believe but it’s the opposite actually.”

"I...You--? I...Hmm." It’s hard to find my words now, jumbles and broken sentences coming out, hands flailing around before my brain processes what he said. My hands go to my hips as my thought run, no longer swirling. _The opposite? The opposite of what? No, no, no. Stop. I’m gonna start thinking about it too hard if I don’t just--_

_Opposite._

_The opposite of hate._

My eyes widen as I finally understand yet don’t at the same time, coming to an answer that I’m sure everyone but me already knew. Alter and Seta watch me quietly.

“L-Love?”

A small smile surprisingly comes onto _both_ of their faces (Alter? _Smiling?_ Unheard of) as I point from them to myself.

_You guys love_ **_**me**_** _?_

Seta slaps the stool next to him with a laugh while Alter slides off of his stool so he can rummage through the fridge, “Yep! This talk is long overdo if you can’t even tell that much. Come sit.”

So I sit.

* * *

“I’m impressed though.”

“Yeah right.”

“Seriously, I am! Not everyone would go running into danger with only a cooking pan to defend themselves with!”

I shoot the blue haired Lancer to my left a deadpan look, “That’s because most people know they’ll end up dead if they do.”

All I receive in turn is a hard slap on the back that jostles me forward a little, grip tightening on my glass of orange juice at the feeling as he beams at me. “ _That’s_ why I’m impressed!”

I look to Alter with a slow blink.

_Help me._

The dark blue haired Berserker raises a brow in question, then raises his glass as if saying ‘here here!’, ending with a long sip of his second cup of orange juice.

…

_What help came from the Berserker?_

_If I weren’t in a mood I would point out that this is a parody on a line from a movie that I love but as I said, I’m in a mood. Mostly because my two Servants just don’t get how dumb I was about an hour ago, but honestly? I should have known better._

_Oh, right. I nearly forgot another reason why I’m upset._

_We got off topic._

After sitting down, we talked. Well more like they talked to me. Told me that they didn’t hate me over and over again until I actually started to believe them. I tried apologizing but they wouldn’t allow that either. Alter actually smacked me on the back of the head for it with his tail and that hurt! So very violent…Then again, he _is_ a Berserker. Still doesn’t mean he’s completely out of it cause he seems coherent enough because if you compare him to others he--

Now I’m getting off track.

What a life.

A good shake of my head brings me back to the present, Seta now grinning at Alter as he goes on about my ‘brave’ feat while Alter agrees in his normal fashion. Quietly with a possible smile hidden behind the rim of his glass.

So instead of trying to convince them to go back to the serious stuff I had just been told, I just start to rattle off what they said and hope it grabs their attention. “So basically, the both of you have no idea what’s wrong with me and why I’m hearing this voice in my head.” The front room goes deathly quiet at my remark but I keep trudging forward, “But then at the same time you seem to elude to the fact that you actually _do_ know what’s going on. That you _do_ know how and or _why_ I was able to not only summon both of you, but have dreams with Magi in them. That you _do_ know why those skeletons attacked me that day and that for whatever reason, going back to school would be an even worse idea than me just being traumatized by the attack.”

“...”

“...”

My grip on my glass tightens to the point of my knuckles turning white as I look between both of my Servants, whose attention I have completely before taking a small breath. “So now I ask you both and pardon me if I sound rude but, if you ‘don’t know’, then who does?”

Once again, the front room is filled with silence, only this time it feels suffocating;Like almost all of the air was sucked out of the room, leaving us with just enough to survive for the next hour or so. Specific I know, but that really is how it feels as multiple red eyes meet mine. I honestly feel like running away from the entire thing. Just yelling ‘forget it!’ and never touching the subject again but I can’t. Part of me is screaming, hollering at me to find out the truth and it’s not that voice that I’ve been hearing.

No, this time it’s just me.

I don’t like being lied to but I do know that sometimes to protect the ones we care about, webs must be spun to keep those that want to harm them away. I know that.

I also know that whatever they’re hiding from me is hurting them. _Badly_. I could see it in their eyes back then and I can see it now and as a Master, it hurts. Hurts to see them like that and I know I probably sound completely bonkers but it does. It hurts me on a deeper level because I’ve seen people in pain. Physically, emotionally, mentally, spiritually;It all hurts and I don’t want them to hurt anymore.

If me finding out what is going on here and what this bigger picture is will stop them from hurting, then I want to know. End of discussion.

_I don’t want to see the three of you in pain anymore._

Their eyes widen at me slightly and somewhere in the far tresses of my mind, I hear a sharp intake of air.

Alter let’s out a barely there sigh, eyes closing as he folds his arms on the table and lays his head in them. Almost as is he’s taking a nap but he’s not. Definitely not. Not right now when we’re talking about something this important. The obvious tension in his shoulders is what gives him away. No, he was simply giving the floor to Seta. Signaling that he could give me the answer to my question.

And he does.

Seta regards me with an expression that always puts me a bit on edge. A serious one. Gone is the goofball of a man with a strong ‘big brother’ personality. Now all that remains is a man that has seen far too many battles, wars, and deaths. A man that looks as if he’s about to send someone he holds dear headfirst into something that he hoped he never would have to.

Reluctant. Certain. A small sliver of fear. Confidence. Shame. Sadness.

They all play so easily on his face when next he speaks, telling me something I never thought I would hear regarding anything that has to do with Heroic Spirits or anything of the like.

“Talk to your parents.” 

I’m sure I make for the perfect surprise face. Eyes wide, slack jawed and mind darn near numb as I stare at the Lancer’s face in disbelief.

_My…_

_My parents?_

_Wh-What on earth could my parents POSSIBLY know about--?_

“They know a lot more than you think and can tell you a lot more than we are allowed to.”

His words cut through my thoughts like a knife through hot butter, face still as serious as before and letting me know that he is telling the truth. Not that I thought he was lying or anything. It’s just the shock of it all is a bit…I mean, come on now! You guys know that if the Servants you miraculously summoned tell you that _your_ parents Mark and Jessie Adams (just throwing names out there, don’t mind me) somehow knew about all the crazy crap that’s been happening to you as of late, **_**you’d be surprised too**_**.

It’s hard to restart the conversation after realizing that nobody had said anything for the past 10 minutes. Alter even wrapped his tail around the back of my neck (something I’m more used to than before) while peaking at me in concern. I give my head a little shake, “S-So um…My parents. They uh…” My tongue feels heavy in my mouth for whatever reason as I swallow a bit, “Th-They are able to tell me more than you guys _because_ …?”

Now only pain shows on Seta’s face, brows furrowed like he had been stuck with something sharp and sudden as he looks over towards the door without a word. Alter watches him with both eyes open and alert before answering for his lighter counterpart, “Because we were sworn to an oath.”

My head unknowingly tilts in confusion, “An oath?” _Like a geas? Or is it geis? GAE-is? GEI-s? Ah! So confusing!!_

The Berserker sits upright and shakes his head with a sigh, arms folded across his chest. “We gave our word not to say anything. Even telling you _that,_ is walking a thin line between breaking our word and keeping it, but we can’t hide this from you anymore. Right?” His question is obviously aimed at Seta, voice low and surprisingly soft. Like when talking about something sensitive, _which this is_ , and the automatic urge to keep your voice gentle. Keep it quiet. Keep it calm.

Seta shows no sign of turning back to face either of us, sitting with this slightly hunched over posture that many would think is something lazy and comfortable but it doesn’t look like that to me. His posture matches the face he showed me. Pained. Like the pain he feels is beginning to make him feel like curling in on himself so it’ll stop.

_All of me hopes it will._

_A small part of me knows it won’t._

I go to place a supportive hand on his shoulder when a small tap from the spiky tail curled around the back of my neck makes me stop. Instead I look down at my nearly full glass of orange juice.

Thinking.

_Do I really want to go through with this? Is it_ **_**ok** _**_for me to go through with this? Will my parents hate me if I ask? Will they even tell me the truth if I do?_

Wondering.

_What is it? What is it that they might tell me? Do I have an extra eye? Am I a reincarnation of someone? We’re all a bunch of lethally trained assassins and I forgot about it?!_

_…no._

_It couldn’t be that bad, right?_

_Although, me assuming that it won’t be that bad automatically means that it’ll probably be even_ **_**worse**_** _, so let’s keep that hopeful thinking down to a minimum please and thank you, self._

Remembering the words I told them about being their Master. About me wanting to take care of them and make them happy. About how I came to the conclusion that no matter what, I would find out to make sure they wouldn’t have to feel pain from this again.

_‘I don’t want to see the three of you in pain anymore.’_

_That’s right._

_That’s why I’m doing this in the first place._

With new found resolve, I look back up at Alter. He must have looked my way at some point, tail that once laid limp around my neck twitching a bit in anticipation and possible nerves as the Berserker watches me quietly. Waiting for my answer. I take a deep breath then nod at him.

“Ok. I’ll go see them today.”

Out of the corner of my eye I see Seta somehow manage to tense and relax all at once. Never thought it possible til now but apparently there are many things in this world that I don’t understand, so I shouldn’t be all that surprised. Alter on the other hand visibly sags with relief, tail tapping me in a quick, pleased rhythm.

_Wow. He’s really happy._ A small smile works it’s way onto my face. _That’s nice to see. Now if only Seta would smile…_

_Though I doubt what I’m about to say with make him._

I take an even deeper breath, grip on my glass once again making my knuckles go white when I next speak. “ _Riiight_ after I drop my painting off at school.”

…

If Seta snapped his head in my direction any harder, I’d worry about it snapping clean off and possibly smacking me right in the face. On a less morbid note, I’d be more worried about him getting a crook in the neck. Not that he cares right now. Neither of them do. Which I expected.

_What I didn’t expect was how angry and_ **_**vocal** _ ** _Alter would get over it._

The tables were turned completely;Acting more like his darker counterpart, Seta was practically burning holes into me his glare was so intense! Alter on the other hand did a complete 180 in character, darn near hollering at me and my statement. He’s so angry infact, that he could no longer sit, tail slapping angrily against the floor like it did when he gave me a lecture for nearly hitting him with a bat in self defense.

Sighing for the nth time in the last 5 minutes, he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Let me get this straight. _You_ , the kid that nearly got kidnapped or whatever the hell by skeletons at your school, want to go _back there_ even though you don’t know whether it’s safe or not, correct?” I answer quickly, gaze once again trained on my glass.

“Yes.”

“...”

I dare to look up hesitantly. A fool’s move. I’m soon met with fire filled eyes and sharp teeth looking as if they could chomp my head clean off in a fit of unrestrained rage. Said look leaves me hoping he’s not yet at that point of chomping off my head. A hard slam of his tail against the kitchen floor manages to crush that dream with ease as Alter booms.

“ ** **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTIN’ ME KID! ‘THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’LL DO IF THEY SHOW UP AGAIN?! BEG FOR FUCKING MERCY?!?!**** ”

“...but I have to turn it in or--”

My interruption is not well received.

“ ** _ **HAAA?!**_** ** **YOU’RE GONNA GO RISK YOUR ASS JUST TO TURN IN A DAMN CANVAS?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! WHY DO YOU THINK WE--!!**** ” Alter cuts himself off this time, incoherent growls and snarls coming out left and right as he turns to face the stove, tail flexing and curling in the air.

I shrink in on myself, regretting the choice of not getting stools with backs on them because there’s nothing for me to lean into. Alter is still snarling in a Berserker like fashion, I’m sure I’ve got at least five holes in me courtesy of a certain Lancer and I’m just… _What am I really?_

_Upset? No._

_Sad? Not really._

_Scared? Questionable._

_I’m just kind of..._

That blank but full state tries to overrun me again but I shake it away with my last sliver of defiance.

_No. Now’s not the time for that. Right now I need to somehow convince them to let me go turn in my painting. It’ll probably be a good idea to start off quietly instead of yelling though, so be gentle._ It’s still a bit hard to look up from my glass but I talk anyway. _Be gentle with them, Hajime._

“...I know. I’m actually kinda scared of going back there. Maybe even more than scared.” The excess noise quiets to the occasional grumble while the burning sensation in my side lessens to a very soft sting. “But I can’t just _stop_ going back there. Well, I guess I could but…I can’t let this… _fear_ I now have stop me from doing things. Stop me from living my life and doing something as simple as turning in my homework. Heck, those skeleton creeps could pop up on my way to the grocery store for all I know! I don’t want it to happen, but you know. Just giving an example.”

Alter clicks his teeth in annoyance.

Seta sighs, “So you want to go back no matter what, huh?”

I turn towards him, happy to see his face look sort of normal and even more happy to hear him talking instead of sitting there quietly. I like it when he talks.

_That sounded weird didn’t it?_

I nod at him with what I hope is a determined expression, “Yes.”

“...”

What I see next makes my eyes go wide in pleasant surprise.

A smile.

A small one, but I’m just glad it… _turned_ up.

… _oh dear lord that was…just keep going please._

Smile still intact, Seta turns to look at Alter with a raised brow. The spiky tailed Servant leans against the stove heavily, arms still crossed over his chest in annoyance with a scowl on his face to boot. Once again, the two Celts have a conversation with their eyes before returning their gaze to me.

Alter’s lips crinkle into a reluctant line, “Words alone aren’t enough to convince me to let you go back there, Hajime.”

Taking my hands off of my nearly full glass of orange juice for the first time since breakfast, I slide it towards Alter like someone would do when sliding a blank check across a table.

This earns me a poorly contained cackle from Seta and a sharp tail slap to the floor.

_“Bribing me with orange juice won’t work either!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-Ho-Howdy to those that came down here! Nice to see ya! ^^
> 
> So...whatcha think? Any theories? 
> 
> Stuff is about to be revealed and I wonder if it'll be what you guys expected or not. Ooooh, I can't wait!! I'm darn near bursting over here! Oh, before I forget! I'm participating in Camp NaNoWriMo again this year and plan on seeing it through until the end. So to all my fellow Camp NaNo-ers, GOOD LUCK!! YOU GOT THIS!! \\*^*/
> 
> And finally, I know that times are hard and scary right now, but it will be alright. Just make sure to use common sense, sneeze and cough into your arm, PRACTICE PROPER SANITARY FUNCTIONS(washing your hands, etc.), be mindful of others because you want them to be mindful of you and yours and remain calm. Panic isn't going to help anyone and I hope that these little things I write on here truly bring you all a small bit of peace while all of this is going on.
> 
> We'll make it through this. Hang in there. All of you.
> 
> Many blessings to you all.


	14. Is Bourbon in your Cup~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins our journey down the rabbit hole.  
> Hopefully we'll be able to find a way out!
> 
> Oh and bring some tea, would you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with the second half of the LONG chapter I made. Again -_-
> 
> All you need to keep in mind is that Hajime's parents (Samantha and Kazuki Fujiwara) are dressed as follows:  
> -Samantha wears a sleeveless summer like dress that ends at the knee. It's a pretty dark blue with little white patterns on it to lighten it up a bit. Since they'll be indoors, she doesn't have any shoes on. Just her feet.  
> -Kazuki wears a matching blue button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Easier for biscuit grabbing. Has on some white slacks and also wears no shoes. The only difference is he has on a pair of black socks.
> 
> That is all. ENJOY!! :D  
> (P.S. See what I did with the chapter titles? You like? x3)

_Ahhh, so annoying._

_All of this is so tiresome._

_Meetings. Classes. Brats. Pleasantries._

_It’s all just a big pain in the ass._

_But…_

I stretch my arms to the sky as I walk down one of the many long hallways of this place, shined dress shoes clicking against the floor and hands balled into tight fists. I let out a long groan, “Class ran too long today. Now I’m all stiff and my back hurts…” A tired sigh passes my lips as my arms return to my sides, “Getting older is a pain.” My simmering annoyance is soon curbed when I continue down the hallway, only to stop at a familiar voice. A voice that I had missed hearing for the past couple of weeks. My lips turn up in a small smile.

_There he is. The one that makes all of this worthwhile~_

A peak around the corner reveals just the guy I longed to see.

“And you are 100% positive that you’re alright?” The headmaster of our _lovely_ college asks, voice colored with worry as he stands in the doorway to his office. The student in front of him holds up his hands as he tries to reassure him that he’s fine.

“Yes! Please don’t worry! I’ll be back by next week, I’m sure. I just felt a bit exhausted and needed a break, but I got all of my work done and--”

The headmaster cuts him off, “I understand wanting to get your credits and making sure you finish your work, but please do take better care of yourself. You’re a fine young man and I don’t want you to attend your classes only to pass out afterwards.”

“Yes…” The boy sounds unsure of himself and his answer and our headmaster is having none of it as he straightens up a bit, voice filling with authority.

“ _Is that understood,_ **_**Hajime**_** _?_ ”

It’s hard to hold back a chuckle at the blue eyed beauty as he does a literal salute, “Yes!”

_How adorable…_

Unfortunately, I’m not the only one that thinks so. The headmaster laughs loudly at Hajime’s adorable display while placing a hand on his head and ruffling his short black locks.

“At ease soldier!” Headmaster says with a wide grin.

The poor thing only looks even more flustered at that, hand returning to his side as his face lights up like Christmas tree. This just makes him more endearing to the both of us.

“Sorry headmaster…I don’t know what go into me.”

“It is perfectly fine, Hajime.” Thankfully, the man finally removes his hand. “Just head back for today and rest. I look forward to seeing you next week. I’m sure I’m not the only one either!”

_Damn right you’re not. I’ve been waiting patiently!_

A few more words are exchanged between the two before the headmaster heads back inside his office and closes the door. Hajime on the other hand only makes it a couple steps forward(and thankfully in the opposite direction of me) before stopping to pull something out of his pocket. Some of my long black locks block my vision but I quickly brush them behind my ear, squinting a little to see what it is only to have his sudden talking let me know first.

“Hello?” _Who is he talking to?_ “Ah, no. I’m not Jamie ma’am. No…It’s just that you called about 3 times now, so I figured I should pick up and let you know you had the wrong number.” _So that’s why. How thoughtful._ “Yes. Yes. No, no! It wasn’t a bother. Yes. You have a good day too ma’am. Goodbye.”

After hanging up the phone, Hajime leans against the wall for a moment, doing something on his phone. Another smile comes onto my face as I examine him. His thin spring jacket covers him properly, dark denim skinny jeans hugging his legs and butt perfectly. _If only I could see what shirt he was wearing_ , I think wistfully as I fix my own white button down. Dark brown boots finish the look well.

_Hajime…_

_What did the world do to deserve you?_

_So pretty._

_So very trusting._

_So thoughtful and kind._

_So willing and ready to please._

My smile turns a bit more crooked and wonky as I continue to watch him, energy coursing through me as I prepare to take a silent step forward. The more thoughts that flow through my mind, the quicker the energy flows.

_So easy to take._

_So easy to keep._

**_**Mine…** _ **

My phone vibrates in my left pocket, snapping me out of my trance, energy levels returning to normal for a moment as I grab for it with a click of my teeth. _Damn it! What now?!_ I hurriedly unlock my phone only to see that it was a text from somebody with horrible timing. _What? That’s it? A_ ** _ **text**_** _?_ I grumble under my breath while pulling up my messaging app. _Can’t you see that I’m trying to--_

All the airs leaves my lungs in a silent puff.

****To Eric:** **

****The wolves are watching.** **

****Sent at 10:30 a.m.** **

****

The faint sound of a set of doors opening then shutting with a loud slam has me rushing over to one of the window lined walls and--

_Damn it._

Low and behold, heading towards the front entrance of the school grounds just as happy as can be, is the black haired beauty that I had the pleasure of watching mere moments ago. Annoyance and anger replaces my state of shock as my energy begins to course through me more fiercely than before. _He’s still within eye shot. Maybe I can still…_

My phone vibrates again.

****To Eric:** **

****You have been warned.** **

****Sent at 10:34 a.m.** **

****

I feel it after I read the text.

Bloodlust.

Or rather a _simmering bloodlust._ One that is hoping I will do as I please. Practically _begging_ me to act.

‘Do it’ it taunts.

‘ ** **DO IT!**** ’ it screeches.

‘ ** _ **TAKE HIM!!**_** ’ it howls like a bloodthirsty beast.

…

I grip my phone tightly at my side with a shaky sigh, screen cracking a bit as I watch Hajime walk completely out of range and out of sight.

_Patience, Eric. Patience._

_They’ll screw up._

_Just wait._

* * *

To say I barely managed to convince Alter to let me go would be the understatement of the century.

And yes, if any of you were curious, the orange juice did help.

I’m sure Alter would probably wring my neck himself if he got wind of me telling you that, so just pretend I didn’t say a word. ****YOU HEARD NOTHING.****

Agreed? Good!

Now onto other matters.

The short walk to school wasn’t as nerve wrecking as I thought it would be. No, it was actually quite pleasant. The weatherman on the T.V. was right. It was warm enough to only need a thin jacket and the occasional breeze would blow through, relieving passersby of any kind of heat they may experience from the bright sun. Clear blue skies were also a welcomed plus after the past few days being filled with nothing but rain. Not to say I don’t love rain. I love it a lot.

I just love being able to walk out of my apartment and not get soaked in 5 seconds flat more. 

My nerves did eventually get to me when I crossed over the threshold separating the college campus and the ‘outside world’. I’m sure they would have been even worse if I had to go close to where... _it_ happened but thankfully, I was to turn in my assignment to the headmaster. Not exactly sure why since this _was_ an art project but I’m not complaining. The farther away from the art wing and area surrounding it, the better. Never thought I'd say that.

The hand off went smoothly, save for my flustered responses to our headmasters’ fatherly disposition at my absence and making sure I take care of myself. The man has two daughters enrolled in this very college and a son in high school, so it’s no wonder he acts like this. Our headmaster has always been a nice man. He even showed me around the entire campus when I first came to check the place out and see if it was right for me…Though that was mostly my fault because I thought he was a tour guide…

That’s a story for another time folks! Let’s focus on this one here instead, ok?

Now, there was something during the end of my visit that bothered me. It was a feeling I couldn’t shake. Almost like I was being watched? I know I probably sound crazy but…You know what? Forget it. I’m sure it was just me being hyper aware of my surroundings because I was nervous.

Brushing my worries off as hyper-awareness, I continue my journey down the street and away from the campus of bad memories. My parents are a nice walk away from my apartment, so I have three options. Call a cab to take me there, take the bus, or walk. A quick glance at the neighborhood cafe makes up my mind for me because parked infront of the beautiful red brick building is a taxi.

That pulls off as soon as I change directions.

_Well then._

_I’ll just take that as a sign from above and call my own taxi._

My stomach grumbles loudly as I pull my phone out of my pocket. An elderly couple sitting on a bench nearby laugh at my loud stomach, husband pointing to the cafe only a few paces away with a wrinkly smile and mirth filled eyes. “Might wanna go grab something to eat son! Don’t want it to run out and find it’s own food!”

Of course the first thing I think of is Spongebob and if my stomach hadn’t decided to howl instead of grumble at me, I would’ve asked if the man was a fan. Sadly, duty calls. With a blush high on my cheeks, I nod to the amused couple before striding into the cafe. Thankfully there wasn’t much of a line and within a few minutes I had a large iced hazelnut coffee and a vanilla scone.

The iced coffee is good as per usual. This cafe is notorious for having some of the best coffee drinks in the city. Many people think it’s a load of _you-know-what_. Many people are then proved wrong (wonderfully so) when they actually come here and taste the coffee. It’s probably because this place isn’t apart of some major coffee chain that people doubt it so, but I don’t really mind it all that much. Means that the lines are shorter, prices stay reasonable and weird people stay away from the building that has been my happy place for a _looong_ time.

And the pastries are just as good, if not sometimes _better_.

Allow me to present you with Exhibit A.

The vanilla scone melts in my mouth when I take my first bite and I only realize I moaned a little when a guy with short black hair occupying a table across from me pulls out one of his ear buds, brow raised. I'm not quite sure if he was smirking or not. You tend not to focus on things when you are extremely embarrassed. I swallow the piece in my mouth hard and hunch in on myself a little, trying not to make direct eye contact. This only seems to grab his interest more. The sudden sound of approaching footsteps has me scrambling frantically for my phone, hoping to use that as some kind of excuse not to talk ****when**** \--

_ Is it really that good? _

_Too late!!!!_

_Abort Hajime! Pretend you can’t hear them!!_

****Anti-Social Mode: ACTIVATED** **

****WARNING: PROCEED WITH CAUTION AND FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING GOOD, DON’T TRIP OVER YOUR WORDS!!** **

“Sir?”

_Sir?! Do I look that old?_

“Sir, are you alright?”

_Ok. BREATHE. We can do this. Yes, you let out an embarrassing noise and the guy is probably about to make fun of you so just stay calm, Hajime._ **_**STAY CALM!!** _ **

“Sir!”

_“Yes?!_ ”

…

_It’s…it’s not him…_

Ok. Allow me to clarify here folks.

While I was in my full on anti-social panic, I had my head down and trained on the phone I was previously fumbling with. Ergo, I did not see _who_ walked over to me. I merely assumed it was the guy that pulled out his earbuds. So I’m sure you can understand my shock when I whip my head up expecting to see him, only to be met with the same woman that took care of me at the counter. She looks to be around my age, her blonde hair is held up in a small side bun, blue eyes wide with slight surprise at my outburst.

She regains her composure quickly enough with a small tug on her black shirt sleeve, “I just came to check and see if you wanted a refill of your iced coffee. While I was walking past I saw that it was empty and thought I would ask and when you didn’t respond, I thought something was the matter…” The kind woman leans in a little, brows furrowed in concern and I feel all kinds of bad. “Are…Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yes, yes! I’m perfectly fine!” I scramble to answer, head nodding like a bobble head as I try to reassure her. “I just…I’m sorry if I yelled, miss. I spaced out for a little bit there.” The smile I flash her doesn’t match my thoughts. _More like panicked you big oaf! What happened to proceeding with caution?!_

Unfortunately, my apology and reasoning (or lack there of) of why I didn’t respond only made her more worried. “Spaced out? Oh dear…” The poor thing looks conflicted, wanting to press more but not overstep. “You don’t feel faint do you? Should I go get you some water or something?”

My smile twitches at the corners.

“No, really. I’m ok.”

“But…”

My smile twitches even more.

And that my dear friends, is how I ended up spending 10 minutes trying to reassure a cafe employee and a few customers that have strong parental instincts that I was infact fine and dandy.

It’s also how I got another scone for free.

Guess who it’s from though. Bet ya can’t!

Don’t worry though. I’ll tell you.

It was from the guy who pulled out his earbuds and watched my whole 10 minutes of turmoil and panic. _Giggling._

**_**GIGGLING!!!!!** _ **

Now, as I wait patiently for my taxi on the bench that the amused elderly couple vacated while I was in the cafe, I hold a brown bag with a vanilla scone inside. Freshly made since the bag was still warm at the bottom. A surprisingly chilly breeze blows past and has me scrunching in on myself until it passes, rustling anything and everything it can. It also rustles the receipt stuck on the front of the bag that I didn’t notice in my thoroughly flustered state. Once the breeze passes, I turn the bag around and read it, eyes going wide at the fact that it wasn’t just a receipt but also a note.

_Order Number ???_

Date: ??-??-?? Time: 12:59 p.m.

Payment: Credit

xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx

Patron: Seiji Honda (Honda, Seiji)

_‘Thanks for the show, cutie._

_Hope to see you again._

_Enjoy the scone~ <3’_

When my taxi finally comes, I not only have to drag myself but also my jaw into the car, stuck in a state of disbelief. I think I even worried the taxi driver but he decided to leave me to my thoughts. It’s only until I see a familiar hair salon, signaling that we’re getting close to my parents house, that I manage to snap out of it. My driver seems pretty relieved by that fact too as we come to a red light.

“You ok back there, son? Been awfully quiet.” the man asks, deep voice filling the car.

I blink once.

Twice.

Three times.

On the fourth blink I answer in a quiet voice, “Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

The man makes a face, eyebrow raised a bit as he gives me a once over using his rear-view mirror before pulling off as the light turns green. “All right then. Let me know if somethin’s wrong.”

“...yes.”

…

…

… _did I just?_

_I mean was I…?_

_Did someone just hit on me?_

**_**ME?** _ **

_Do…_

_Do people do that?_

* * *

“Thanks for the ride!”

“No problem, son, but uh…” My taxi driver looks down at the money I gave him. $20 for the ride and $15 for a tip. “You sure about this? My customers usually just tip me $5.”

I flash the man a smile, “Yeah, well I thought I’d give you a bit more since you got me here in one piece!”

He shrugs with a chuckle, “I try.”

“Plus your tank was a bit low and on the way here, you know the gas station a couple streets back? Their prices are low for right now so I thought you could at least fill it up to half.”

_Would it fill it up to half? I hope so…_

My driver squints at his tank meter over the wheel only for his eyes to widen a second later, “Well I’ll be damned. I didn’t even notice! That woulda been bad…” He whips his head to me with a bright smile that shows all of his pearly whites, “Thank you! Saved me a lot of trouble! Now you said it was the gas station a couple streets back?”

Feeling my nerves kick in a bit, I rub the back of my neck with a small laugh. “Yeah. The prices seemed low enough so I just thought…Well, at least I _hope_ it fills it up to half. It’s been a second since I’ve filled up a gas tank since I live so close to everything I need. Sorry If that wasn’t enough…”

“Don’t apologize!” He says with a quick wave of his hand, “All of this will do just fine. Don’t give yourself gray hairs sooner then ya need 'em over me and my car here. We’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. Now you run on along and go see whoever you plan on seein'.”

With a few more words in parting and a quick but enthusiastic wave from my driver, I am soon left alone on a quiet suburban street, still facing the road instead of my house. I need a small bit of time to prepare myself to even look at the place I grew up in. The same place I saw in my dreams about a month or so ago. The same place that I first saw all three Cu Chulainn’s together under one roof. The same place that seemed to have caused everything to got to heck and a handbasket, even though it was only a dream. 

This time is different.

This time it’s real life.

What I’m about to ask my parents is happening in real life and could either end up going two ways;Them giving me whiplash after revealing whatever this secret is that’s being kept from me or them trying to check me into the nearest hospital in fear of me overworking. _Again._

_It’s ok. You can do this. Just remember to breathe._

With a deep breath that nearly has me coughing up a lung like an idiot and scaring the neighbors, I turn to face my house. It looks just as it did in my dreams but I try not to dwell on it too much. Past the well kept lawn and up the small flight of stairs I go before I’m met with the same door I left out of when I moved my last box of stuff out of the house. There were many tears that day and I pray, with every fiber of my being, that there won’t be as many this time around.

_Please…_

I raise my clenched fist to the door.

_Please, please, please._

To my surprise, it’s shaking.

_Please just let everything be ok._

I clench it tighter, nails digging into my palm until it stops.

Then I knock.

The deafening silence that comes after makes me feel terrified down to my soul and I don’t know why.

**_**Just wait.** _ **

_…what?_

**_**Just wait.** _ **

_But what if-_

**_**WAIT.** _ **

So I wait.

I wait and I wait and I wait.

I stand there like a terrified little boy for what feels like a whole hour. A quick glance down at my watch tells me it’s only be two minutes. I raise my hand to knock again, heart managing to beat rapidly but feel like it wasn’t even working all at once (weird, I know) when said heart then jumps into my throat as the sound of 20 or so stampeding elephants shakes my childhood home. The door goes flying open and before I even get a chance to squeak in surprise, I’m being hugged by two people that I care about more than anything in the world.

My parents.

To say that their hug was needed would be an understatement. 

And before you say it, I know you wouldn’t think that two nearly 60 year olds (they had me late) could make _that_ much noise coming to the door, but that’s my parents. Happy and silly and full of so much love that some people would barely be able to stand it. Good thing I’m not some people.

I can hear them shooting things off rapid fire as they continue to hug me but I’m too absorbed in their warm hug to actually make out any words. Their hug grounds me and makes me realize just how much I needed it. Just how much I needed to feel like everything was right again. Sometimes all you need to feel like the world is exactly as it should be is a hug from the people you feel are your parents. The people that either watched you grow up or the people you feel close enough to that you’d very well think that they did.

After a small while of hugging and loving on the front doorstep, my parents seem to realize that we actually should go inside at some point and let me go. I may have whimpered a little at the loss but the looks on their faces when they pull back makes me feel warm again. Smiling. They’re smiling, darn near beaming at me and some people would think I hadn’t been home in months but it’s only been maybe a week? Doesn’t matter. I see nothing but crinkly corners and pearly and that is enough for me.

Dad claps a hand on my shoulder, “Well? Aren’t ya gonna come inside?”

I tilt my head back as if in deep thought, one hand holding my chin before meeting his eyes again. “Well…I _was_ going to, but a certain couple of oldsters got in the way.” All I get is a loud laugh from my mother, a small but light-hearted scowl from my father and a hair ruffle. Dad makes sure to mess my hair up good, much to my ire. _Do you know how long it took to comb all of that down?_

_Then again, neither do I because of the state I was in, but still!_

Dad doesn’t seem to care either way, eyes bright and cheerful.

“Oh hush up and come inside already.”

With a child-like giggle, I listen my dad’s instructions and follow both parents inside. Everything after that moves like a blur. One second I’m in the entryway taking off my jacket and shoes, the next I’m in the half bath on the first floor, pulling out my comb that I always carry and putting it to good use. Hair now in place ( _thank the lord!_ ) I walk out of the bathroom and back into the living area.

Now I say living area because the living room and kitchen is practically one big area. _It's called 'open concept' right? Or something like that. Either way, that's what they've got._ The only small things that sort of separates them are the white marble styled kitchen island and the three stools that sits infront of it. There’s also a pair of tall, matching blue vases with beautiful veins of gold running through them on either side of the large living area. The entire area is nothing but bright. Light flows in from the nicely sized windows and the white carpet that manages to stay clean only reflects that.

Dad’s chef like kitchen (because while he knows mom can cook, he prefers to do it himself, hence the name) is just as clean as I remember it being. Everything is neat and tidy, save for the things that they seemed to have pulled out while I was fixing my hair. Utensils stick the the magnetic strips lining the back-splash, copper pots and pans _shine_ as they hang from their racks and prettily patterned and colored dining wear sit proudly on open shelving. The wine glasses sit in a pretty little wrack on the counter near the sink but save for the small wine cooler by the fridge, there’s not other alcohol in sight. That’s because it’s all-

“Why are you just standing there, sweetheart? Did you need something?”

Mom’s words snap me right out of my analyses of the living area as I truly focus on _what_ they’re doing rather than _where_ they’re doing things. Splayed out on the kitchen island are a few things;A small black hot plate that we use to heat up the water for tea, mom’s pale blue ribbed tea pot sitting on it. It starts to whistle as it comes to a boil. It’s a short little Japanese thing with an elegant dragonfly on both sides and a sturdy black handle. Two matching teacups sit idly nearby with a tea bag in each. Dad stands a step or so to the left of her, holding what looks to be a tin of biscuits.

“No…No. I’m fine mom but uh…” I raise a curious brow at dad, “Do you know that dad is eating all of the biscuits?” The look on his face is one of downright betrayal as his head snaps up, a biscuit in his wedding ring wearing hand and en route to his mouth. Mom’s head whips over to look at her husband, peaceful tea making face morphing into one of surprise and annoyance. She hits him with a nearby teaspoon,

“Kazuki! I told you to put them on the _plate_ , not in your mouth! What will we have with our tea?!”

“W-Well, I did put some on the plate…” Dad starts with a grimace. Mom’s not having it.

“And then you ate those too!”

You can see the exact moment his ears go down, face and posture resembling that of a scolded puppy. “...sorry Sammy. It’s just that these are so good! So soft with just the right amount of chew that makes you want to eat them all..." He sounds so wistful as he describes the biscuits. It's his inner foodie coming out screaming, something that always happens when there's good snacks or food around. He hangs his head a little in shame, "I can’t help myself.” Dad then holds the tin out with a forlorn look before reaching in and actually doing as he was instructed. “I’ll do better. See?”

Mom huffs at dad fondly, “Please do.” With a quick brush of some of the hair out of dad’s eye, she turns back to her pot only to find that something was amiss. She gets that annoyed look once again, putting a hand on her hip as she mumbles. “Darn it, I thought I pulled out three cups. Silly me. Now where is that third one?”

With mom now in search of an extra tea cup and dad placing the biscuits neatly on the plate like he was supposed to, I turn away from them both and head towards the ‘living room’ area of the open space. My socked feet sink into the soft white carpet as I pad over to sit infront of the fireplace. Business as usual in the main Fujiwara household. I’ve always loved sitting on the floor. Couches and chairs are nice of course but there’s just something about relaxing on a nice, clean, carpeted floor that puts your mind at ease and allows you to fully relax. Become one with the carpet and feel all of your troubles melt away. My parents installing a fireplace while I was still young only cemented this love of _carpet lounging_ as I sometimes like to call it.

The fire isn’t on, house warm enough that there’s no need, but I turn it on anyway. When I was younger they had a real fireplace with wood to burn and everything, but once more modern fireplaces were made, they opted for that instead. Gone is the elegant white painted brick fireplace. Now all that remains is a sleek (and smaller) but just as elegant silver one. Flickering between what looks like a bunch of stone or marbles, the red and orange flames calm me. Make me relax into the carpet and if not for my hands holding sturdy behind me at an angle, I’d probably be flat on my back right now. I think about doing just that but in the end decide against it.

Why?

Simple.

It’s because as I stare into the flames, memories from this morning flood back in. The reason for me being here and why I need to talk to my parents.

_“They know a lot more than you think and can tell you a lot more than we are allowed to.”_

A warning to be patient with them. Be open and understanding and let them talk on their own.

_“Don’t rush them. This’ll be just as hard for them as it will be for you. Possibly even harder, so just…be patient.”_

I would have done it anyway. They probably knew that too, so it might have just be a warning due to their own nerves.

…

What to say.

_“Ask them--”_

My eyes don’t leave the fire as I call to them, fearing I’ll lose my nerve. “Mom? Dad?”

Their response is what I expected.

“Yes?” They say together. 

Three voices overlap when I next speak. My own, the voice in my head and the memory of Seta’s as he instructed me earlier. Almost as if we are speaking as one and as crazy as it may sound, it gives me comfort. Makes me feel like I’m not alone.

_“What is the summoning circle?”_

**_**What is the summoning circle?** _ **

“What is the summoning circle?”

**_**CRASH!! TING!** _ **

What I’m certain is the extra tea cup and biscuit tin both hit the floor abruptly, tea kettle not just whistling, but _screaming_ as it sits on the hot plate. A glance over my shoulder proves me right because there they stand.

Husband and wife.

Mother and father.

Both stand there stuck in a state of shock;Eyes blown wide, hands frozen in midair, mouths agape and it’s then that I understand the urge Alter had to close my mouth a month or so ago in the art room for fear of a fly getting in. It would almost be comical if not for the question I has just asked asked.

Surprisingly enough, where I thought my mind would be filled with thought after thought once asking, my mind is blissfully blank. I send up a quick thank you for the small blessing then stand. A simple click to a small black remote cuts off the fireplace before I head their way. My parents eyes follow me as I move around the kitchen quietly, assessing the damages. The biscuit tin is fine, only sustaining a dent whereas mom’s extra tea cup had it much worse.

Pieces. The once pretty pale blue ribbed tea cup now lay scattered on the kitchen tile in pieces. It makes my heart hurt at the sight of a good teacup that broke too soon. The now screeching teapot that I’m surprised still has water in it at this point, continues to provide me with background noise as I slowly collect the pieces. It would be bad if someone cut themselves on one of them. After triple checking the entire kitchen space for any remaining pieces of the broken cup, I straighten up and turn to fully face my parents for the first time since I went on clean up duty. I notice two things then.

One, the teapot finally ran out of water and stopped it’s constant screeching. Two, the look on my parents face was one I’d never seen before but also felt familiar.

Reluctant. Certain. Confidence. Shame. Sadness.

_Ah…_ I think. _So that’s why._

The only difference from the one who wore this expression before was that instead of only being able to see a small sliver of pain, I could see it all. See it in the way their brows were furrowed. See it in the way their mouths turned and twisted, opened and closed like a fish out of water. See it in the darkness of their eyes that seemed to be glazed over with what could be _years_ of unshed tears.

A mighty warrior of legend hid their pain somewhat easily.

My parents however, could not.

Without a word, dad turned on his heel and headed for the area near the front door. Mom followed him. I followed her. In a single file line we walked, not a word passing between us. If silence were an actual person, they too would be walking behind us.

There is a carpeted stairwell near the front door that leads to the basement. A place that I went many times as a child but was always warned to be careful in. We’re halfway down the stairs now, holding onto the dark brown wooden railing like I was taught, when I see it. The reason I had to be so careful down here and the reason why I was never really allowed to play with a ball while in this space.

Right against the white painted brick accent wall is the bar area. It’s a nice little ol thing. Well, it’s not exactly little but you get what I mean. A shiny long island sits away from the wall to make room for people to stand behind it like in a real pub or restaurant, the brown oak with a tinge of red shining like it was brand new. My parents probably put a new coat of shine on it maybe a week ago since it looks like that. I should know since I shined it a few times with each parent as they constantly reminded me to ‘look (at the alcohol), but not touch (any alcohol until you’re of age because if you do we’ll beat you within an inch of your life, you shouldn’t be drinking that soon!)’.

And you’ll be happy to know that I listened and didn’t have my first drink until my 21st birthday.

There are many bar things that sit behind the shiny island. One of those things would be the rest of the alcoholic drinks that one would normally have upstairs with the wine. Things that I still haven’t seen and/or tasted but that’s fine. I’m more of a coffee and tea guy anyway. Our single file line finally breaks as mom moves around dad and ducks behind the bar, looking for something no doubt. Dad on the other hand takes up one of the three matching stools that sits infront of the bar and I instantly get a sense of deja vu as he pats (instead of slaps) the stool next to him. Both actions make me tense as I slowly move from the last step over towards them because mom only pours the alcohol when they’re about to tell me something serious. Something important. Something that I’m darn near positive will be life changing, but I take it all in stride as I plop down on the stool to the left of my father without a word.

Silence sits on the other stool.

Silence sits there for a long time, the soft clink of glasses and ice being the only thing that makes it twitch as mom prepares some very short glasses.

They’re pretty little things. Not quite sure what goes in them though. Like I said, I’m more of a coffee and tea man. Now if there’s an alcohol or drink with coffee in it, then I’d be willing to try it. ****BOY**** would I be willing to try it. Tea, not so much. Hopefully the alcohol won’t make it taste too bitter though. I like to indulge in sweet stuff. Another oddity I suppose.

Once again lost in my own little world, the sound of something being poured into a glass brings me back. A pretty amber liquid cascades into the three glasses. One has ice. The other two do not. _That's weird._ Mom only lets the amber flow for two seconds before moving onto the next glass until are all slightly full. She loosely screws the cap on the pretty glass bottle and I get the feeling that by the end of the this talk, that mostly full bottle may be nearing empty. Yet another bad sign. Dad reaches for his drink a little too quickly and mom does the same. I decide to leave mine where it is on the island. _At least_ ** _ **one of us**_** _needs to be sober and I won’t force them to be the ones to do it. If they need a bit of liquor to help loosen them up a bit, then by all means._

Mom disagrees.

She slides my glass infront of me with a tired sigh, “Sweetheart, you’re gonna want to drink this before we say anything. Probably should do it in one go too.”

“But--”

“Son.” This time it’s dad who speaks up, giving me a look that matches how tired mom sounds. “Drink it. Please.”

I look between my suddenly exhausted parents, unsure as I slowly grab my glass and bring it to my lips. The rustle of fabric tells me that my parents are doing the same thing. I squeeze my eyes shut.

_If you say so._

Then I down the amber liquid in one go like mom instructed and proceed to squeeze my eyes shut even tighter to the point of hurting, tears pricking in the corners at how much it stings going down.

_What on this good earth_ **_**was** _**_that?!_

_It looks pretty but it tastes disgusting and feels even worse!_ **_**UGH!** _ **

Loosing all sense of manners and etiquette, I stick out my tongue and shake it, making disgruntled and disgusted noises as I do so because **_**YUCK!!**_** My parents on the other hand chugged it down like pros. Didn’t even flinch at the obvious burn when it goes down the throat. I’d honestly be in awe if it weren’t for the fact that I felt like I was dying _and_ the fact that dad slid his glass to mom for another.

“You want _more_ of that stuff?” I choke out, hand massaging my poor throat. _Like that would help. The esophagus is on the inside, not the outside. Goodness._

Dad simply shrugs and downs his second glass while mom pours herself another. Only instead of drinking it, she begins to swirl the amber liquid around in it’s container with a far off look. Silence still sits to the right of my dad, kicking its legs like a small child until…

“Hajime.” Calls the woman that brought me into this world. Nervous blue eyes meet conflicted green ones as she takes a quick sip from her glass full of liquid pain and gives a little shake. “Are you sure you want to know this?”

The answer is out of my mouth before I can even think, “Yes.”

“Sweetheart…” A tired sigh follows mom’s attempt at making me turn back but she gives up halfway, holding her glass to her lips, debating whether she wants another small sip. She takes a long pause, eyes closed before opening them to speak. “Hajime. The summoning circle is not a _what_ , but a _who_.”

… _huh?_

I voice my confusion, “What? But it’s a summoning _circle_. You know, one of the things that are drawn on the ground or what have you like in fantasy books, games, movies, shows, etc.”

Dad looks to me now, brow raised. “What exactly _did_ they tell you?”

My old-man-looking-at-a-pill-bottle squint returns full force as I stare, gears in my brain turning to the point where I thought there might be steam coming off of my head. _They? Who is they? Wait, do you mean they as in Alter and Seta? Those they?_

_Or is it_ **_**that** _**_they? Ah! I’m confusing myself again! Hate when I do that._

A quick shake of my head helps clear my mind, “Do you mean…Well, I mean…” I decide to just blurt it out, not caring whether my words blend together or not. Like ripping off a band-aid. “AlterandSeta!”

Dads response is calm and even, “Yeah. So what did they tell you?”

I have to blink a few times to get over that fact that I’m talking to my parents about two Celtic Servants that shouldn’t actually exist before answering the only way I can. Sporadically and in an all around confused fashion, all attempts at staying calm and collected flying out the window like there wasn't even a window there at all. Just a hole. “Well, um…Th-They told me that you two knew more about this than I did…” I hold my hands up in a ‘wait a minute’ motion, “No. No, that’s not right. Ugh. _Pull it together,_ **_**come on**_**. Ok, so. They told me that you both could _say_ more about this because you swore them to a GEA-as or a GEI-s or whatever the heck it’s called and that they couldn’t take this anymore and you should have seen the looks on their faces and--!” My hands are flailing all over the place now and I’m sure if I could see myself, I would be very embarrassed.

_I know I’m a mess, just bear with me ok?_

Mom reaches across the table and takes one of my flailing hands into both of her own, now empty glass abandoned on the counter-top. Her eyes twinkle with a bit of amusement. Probably because of my jumbled way of explaining things but the fact that the corners of her lips are slightly lifted means the world to me. A hand on my right shoulder makes me look over and I find that dad looks the same.

“Hajime.” Dad starts, “Let’s clear something up. We never swore them to a Geas or anything of the sort.”

_Pardon?_

“You didn’t?”

Mom continues where dad left off with an amused huff, “No. We simply asked them to keep the secret. There was no use of magic that day. No words of binding said.” _That day?_ “All we asked was that they keep what they knew a secret if they wanted to and they agreed.”

_All right. So all of this makes about as much sense as an empty teacup. If what you’re saying is true, and they agreed to not tell me whatever it is you’re about to tell me, then where was I and why don’t I remember? Unless…_

**_**Yes. Finally!** _ **

“Mom?” she hums, hands still holding mine. I must look like a lost child when I look up at her because she really looks like she could cry right now, eyes glassy and wet in the corners. “I’ve known them for a long time, haven’t I?”

The smile that comes onto my mom’s face only makes her look even more distraught, “Yes. A long, long time.”

Dad sags into me without a word. Apparently this is too much for him, if the small tremors that I feel run through him are anything to go by. He always was the one that was a bit more emotional out of the two but mom never seemed to care. All she did was take one hand off of mine so she could run it through her husbands hair, hoping it would somehow soothe him. Dad stopped shaking but still wouldn’t lift his gaze, head down and mouth shut tight. Mom continues to speak for them both.

“Remember how I said the summoning circle wasn’t a what but a who?” I nod. “Well that…” She pauses to swallow around the lump in her throat, a couple of tears finally falling after holding them in for so long as she presses on. “That...That _who_ , is _you_.”

**_**Finally.** _ **

My mind has officially gone blank again.

Not a single thought runs through my mind anymore.

All I can do is watch my mother begin to cry with wide eyes. My mouth then decides to move on it’s own. Almost as if it was being controlled by someone or something that wasn’t me. “That doesn’t make any sense, mom. How could a human be a summoning circle? Logically speaking, if--”

Mom cuts me off, “That’s what I’m, _we’re_ , trying to say Hajime. You’re not.”

“Not? Not what?”

**_**Finally, we will know the truth!** _ **

For the first time in awhile, dad speaks, seeming to have gathered himself somewhat. He leans off of me, tears still running freely down his face. “Not…” It’s a struggle for him to get the words out but he doesn't give into his emotions this time.

“Not?” I press.

“Not _human_. N-Not… _ours_.”

…

And it’s then that I understand why they gave me that terrible amber drink earlier because…Yeah. This is much more than I can handle 100% sober and as stated before, I’m not much of a drinking man so… _Though_ _I do_ _know what would be even better than alcohol at this point._

To be quite honest, if it weren’t for the tears (because my parents rarely cry) and the obvious distress this is causing them, I wouldn’t believe a word of this. _Not one word._ Brush it off as some joke or prank. Add in the fact that my life has been going coo-coo since Alter and Seta showed up, said Servants that I’ve apparently known longer than I originally thought manage to look just a distraught and stressed (minus the tears) as my parents(?) and you’ll see why I say what I do next. These words are all me this time. _Trust me._

“Mom? Dad?”

They both hum in unison, words beyond them for the time being.

“Can…Can I have a cup of tea, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY-HO-HOWDY!!! WELCOME TO THE END NOTES! 
> 
> Probably shouldn't have yelled. Anyway, what did ya think?! Did you see any of this coming? Was I good at hiding what he was or did you super sleuths figure it out already (please say no XD)? Like I said in the chapter summary, we're finally going down the rabbit hole. Hope y'all brought your canisters of tea cause I dunno if we'll be seeing anything but underground for awhile. Hang in there with me, ok?
> 
> On another note, I hope everyone is as well as they can be and I hope this provides you with a sense of calm (cause I know Hajime ain't feeling it, poor thing). It's late and I've only gotten 2 hours max of sleep, so if I missed any facts, you might check back and see them in the end notes in a few days...Though I think I covered everything...Ah, I need bedt! Dx
> 
> Kudos, Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism will forever be welcome ^^


End file.
